Star Trek: Phase Two
by TheLostCanary
Summary: 10/28/2018; In this issue, the gloves come off...GARY MITCHELL vs THE ROMULANS / Meanwhile, Jim Kirk has a one on one conversation with his Vulcan guest; SPOCK. And soon he learns about The Prime Directive
1. PILOT Issue

**Star Trek;** **  
** **Phase One**

 **(This is a total REBOOT of Star Trek…it is set only a few decades from current time…with similar and yet different versions of Kirk and Spock and all the others…so…have an open mind…)**

 **By Robert Canary**

 **FLY OVER**

EARTH: 2050

Senator Mitch Williams was a married man, a rich white married man, as were most Senators who served in the United States Senate. He also had a mistress on the side, and like most senators, that was the norm too. He also had several homes that he could hide his mistress in, far from the paparazzi that hounded him. His wife knew he played around, but she didn't care. They were both in their late 40s, and Mitch weighed nearly 250 pounds, having let himself go when he got elected to his first term twelve years earlier.

Mitch Williams was relaxed, as he was sprawled out on the comfortable lounge chair on the secluded patio of his house that over looked the Miami Beach below. His mistress, Olivia Cole, an African American female, who was absolutely stunning, was topless as she applied lotion to Mitch's ample man breasts.

Olivia looked down on the whale that was beneath her hands. That is what Mitch reminded her of, a fat whale that had washed ashore. She hated the fact that she was sleeping with a man who was, at the core, a bigot. He voted no for almost every program that would benefit the poor and others who needed help. The country had dug itself out of the depression of the early part of the century, but some, like Mitch Williams, only wanted to hold on to power. Sexually, the man was lost. He had no sensual ability. He was nothing, really, but a fat pig.

But, he paid her well. He gave her a twenty-thousand dollar a month allowance, which she used to spoil her two kids with, and save for their education. She knew enough to not tell anyone that she was a Senator's mistress. No one knew: well, except for one person. Her big 'brother': James T. Kirk.

Olivia Cole and James T. Kirk had met in grade school, when they both lived in Iowa. They were never involved romantically, never at all, since meeting in grade school. Since she had no older brothers, and Kirk lived nearby, on his family farm and he had been directed by his parents to watch out for Olivia, which he did. When they grew older, and went on to high school, Olivia had tried to set James up with her friend from school, a recent immigrant to America, from Africa. Her name was Nyota Uhura. But James valued Olivia's friendship too much to allow himself to become involved with Uhura, Olivia's best friend. But that didn't stop the young Kirk from romancing other girls, which he did quite often.

As Olivia rubbed the lotion deep into the fat Mitch William's arms, she smiled at him.

"After we're done here," Mitch said, "you know what I want you to do."

Olivia knew what he meant. He wanted her to satisfy him sexually. But, as he closed his eyes, she looked up at the clock that adorned the nearby patio wall. It was almost time for the "show", she reminded herself.

Earlier in the day the United States Senate voted no on the proposal to contribute more money to the United Space Agency. This had the effect of, possibly, ditching the Mars Mission, which James T. Kirk had been tapped to Command. When the vote came down, and the Mission had lost by one vote, Kirk wanted to make a statement to Mitch Williams, who had cast the deciding vote. Kirk knew of only one way.

Olivia scanned the distant horizon, where the ocean met the sky. And then she saw it, a tiny black dot, far in the distance, had dropped from the sky and was getting larger and larger as came closer and closer to the shore. She reached into her bra and took out the two tiny ear plugs that she had brought for the "show". She continued to rub the Senator's legs with oil as she applied the ear plugs, one at a time.

She seductively began to trace her fingers higher up on Mitch William's massive legs. She could tell that the movement of her fingernails was having its desired effect on the Senator. And then she closed her eyes…and then….she popped the umbrella that came with the lounge chair and then…..

ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The following sonic boom caused every window in the house to smash apart. The house was primarily made out of glass, and in mere two seconds later glass showered down upon the patio, narrowly missing Olivia and Mitch. The sonic-boom also scared the daylights out of the senator, causing him to lurch out of his chair, and fall to the ground, squealing like a pig.

One hour later. Captain James T Kirk reported to Colonel Pike's office, as ordered, having just landed his F-31 Saber jet moments before. Kirk was escorted into the office by the duty officer, who left and shut the door.

Pike had a large cigar in his mouth, and his face was red with anger.

"WHAT KIND OF GOD DAMN STUNT WAS THAT!?" Pike screamed in anger.

Kirk shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about, sir."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" Pike yelled. "YOU FLEW OVER THE SENATORS HOUSE AND NEARLY KILLED THAT FAT ASS WITH A HEART ATTACK!"

Kirk held out his hands, palms up. "It was instrument failure," Kirk pleaded.

"BULL #$^%!" Pike followed up.

Two hours later, his ears ringing with the Colonel's obscenities, and with a two week suspension thrown in, Kirk was changing in the locker room, all alone, when he heard light footsteps from behind. He turned around to find the Colonel's very precocious daughter, Tina, standing before him, totally nude.

"How did you get in here?" Kirk, who was nude as well, asked.

"Who cares," she said with a sexy smile. "I've always wanted to do it in a bathroom stall."

"If your father were to come in, and find us, I'd be kicked out of the service," Kirk warned her as she came closer and they embraced each other, "or even worse!"

"Ain't I worth it?" Tina asked, with a sly look on her face.

He grinned, lifted her by the waist, and headed to one of the stalls to make her fantasy come true. As the two young lovers made love in the stall, unknown to them both, the security camera was catching the entire event, and recording it.

Continued…


	2. Friends for Now

**Star Trek:** **  
** **Phase One**

 **Friends…at First**

The morning after the flyover, Senator Mitch Williams used a rare parliamentary rule to demand a re-vote of Mars Mission funding package. The re-vote happened, and this time, Williams voted yes. Partly due to being intimidated by the flyover, but really due to the fact that his mistress, Olivia Cole, threatened to reveal their relationship.

And even in the mid- 21st century, a white-southerner Senator, having an affair with a woman of African descent, was scandalous enough to ruin the Senator's political career, and cost him millions in a divorce settlement. So, rather than face that possibility, he helped the funding measure pass.

 **SEVEN MONTHS LATER** **  
** **WORLD SPACE AGENCY TRAINING CENTER**

 **** **The 118-story high training center in Perranporth England.**

Gary Mitchell stepped out of the G-force simulator, his face flushed with a hue of green. He was in the final training preps for the mission to Mars, which was still three months away. The drill instructor was not impressed with Mitchell's training numbers.

The trainer was named Mack Wilson, and he was a retired Marine who came from the south side of Philly. Gary Mitchell came from the north side of Philly, so it was no shock that the two naturally did not get along; at all.

The Space Agency usually hired men, and women, who had retired from active duty, especially Senior Enlisted retirees, such as Mack Wilson, who was a retired Master Chief. It was a well-known fact, through-out time, that Senior Enlisted troops were not easily intimidated by officers.

"You're a pathetic officer," Mack Wilson said. He was a tall and muscular African-American, and was chomping on a cigar as he spoke. It was against the Space Agency's regulations to smoke cigars anywhere on the premises, but no one ever seemed to have enough courage to remind Mack Wilson.

"How the hell you made it this far is a God Damn shame!"

Gary Mitchell stood toe to toe with Mack Wilson. The retired Master-Chief had been riding Mitchell's ass for the entire two month training program. In fact, he rode all of the Mars Mission crew members pretty hard; well, all except for Jim Kirk. Wilson and Kirk got along pretty well due to their shared love of old model Corvettes AND pretty women, old and young alike.

"You need to get your numbers up, slacker, or I ain't gonna sign off on your Physical Fitness sheet!" Wilson barked.

"Well, I only have one thing to say, you mean son-of-a bitch," Mitchell responded.

"And what is that?!" Wilson responded with.

"Change your clothes," Mitchell said with a wry tone in his voice.

"And why would I want to change my clothes?!" Wilson demanded.

Mitchell stared directly back at Wilson, and stood even closer. He hated the man. And, at this point, Gary Mitchell didn't care what would happen. So without further ado, Gary Mitchell, who had eaten a Grand-Slam Breakfast at the local Denny's before coming to the training premise earlier in the morning, opened up his mouth and threw-up all over Mack Wilson's well-polished boots and lower slacks.

"Sorry about that," Gary Mitchell said as he stared at the much startled, and much bigger man, with vomit dripping from his legs.

Three hours later, James T Kirk entered the infirmary of the training complex. He flirted with the nurse on duty, a very attractive lady in her early 50s, and then he followed her directions to Gary's room.

He entered a med-room and found Gary Mitchell, in bed, with a massive bandage/bridge on his nose.

Jim Kirk grinned. "There you go again," Kirk said with humor in his voice, "sticking your nose up someone else's ass."

"Shut-up," Mitchell replied. "Did you bring it?"

Kirk nodded and handed Mitchell a data-chip. It was the latest issue of Penthouse, downloaded in total Hi-def. Gary slipped the chip into the remote control, then turned on the monitor and started to look at the pictures.

"You need to get along better with people," Jim said as he sat in the chair next to the bed. "Even McCoy thinks you're an asshole, and you only just met him two weeks ago."

"You know why I'm an asshole," Mitchell said, not taking his eyes off of the images on the screen.

"Because I beat you out for command, and you're just the XO on this mission to Mars," Kirk said, following Mitchell's train of thought.

Mitchell turned to face Kirk. "Yeah, that's why. You are my best friend, Jim, but we both know that I'm command material. You're just a pocket-jockey. The only reason you got command was because you saved Colonel Pike from that training fire. Knowing you, I bet you started it yourself."

Kirk nodded his head. "Your problem, Gary, is that you scare them."

Mitchell shook his head. "How did I know I would score so high on those Psych-tests? I got lucky."

"Well," Kirk said, "get rested up. I thought it would be cool if we all got together for dinner tonight. McCoy is going to be there, and so is my old friend Nyota. And, if I heard it correctly at the briefing we just had, our new Russian Navigator, Chekov, will arrive later today."

"Great," Mitchell said with a sardonic tone to his voice. "Some drunken old Russian fart. He probably thinks everything of importance was invented by, or discovered by, or written by Russians. Well," Mitchell said, "at least I will know who to go to if I need some Vodka."

"See? There you go again. You just reverted to standard bigotry when describing Chekov," Kirk said as he opened the door to leave.

"Well," Mitchell said, "you'll see Jim; I'm always right about these things. He probably even has a Chessboard, ready to play us at all hours of the day!"

Kirk stepped out of the room, but then poked his head back in.

"Did I neglect to tell you that Chekov's first name is Nadya?" Kirk said with a wink.

"Oh my God," Gary said, finally looking away from the nude photos on the screen, and at Kirk. "That is SUCH a sexy name."

He looked at his own reflection in the mirror, and the very ugly looking bandage/bridge. "Get that nurse in here, Jim," Gary demanded. "Tell her to get this thing off. I don't want to look like a freak!" Gary stopped talking when he realized that Kirk was gone.

Continued…


	3. The Get Together

**Star Trek:** **  
** **Phase One** **  
** **The Get Together**

 **Parranporth…near Cornwall England**

Loud music and loud conversations were the norm at Nesmond's Pub. The Pub had been run by the same family for nearly fifty years. It served all kinds of local favorites, but it also served food from all over the world as well, being that it was so close to the World Space Agency's training facility, just ten miles always from Perranporth.

It not only was a pub, but it also doubled as sports-bar, with several HDTVs arrayed around the various tables for easy viewing. There was a faint vale of smoke drifting through the air, being that smoking was STILL legal at the establishment.

A large cheer came from a loud group at one of the tables, as they were watching a rugby match being televised from Sydney, Australia. Then, seconds later, another equally loud cheer came from another table that was watching a soccer match in Italy. To say it was loud, inside of Nesmond's, would be limiting. It was extremely loud!

James T. Kirk, with a mug of beer in each hand, weaved his way through the very crowded pub. He said hello to some of those he knew, due to the fact that most of the customers were coming from the training center. With the signing of the Armed Forces treaty of 2041, all active military from those countries that were still in the UN, served in a united military.

Some nations had chosen not to join the new UN. Either for philosophical reasons, or due to their being rogue nations, they had just chosen another way. Slowly, but surely, the world was beginning to see a future where all nations would one day be unified under one flag, but with their own unique attributes. That day was still decades away though. But it would happen.

Several women also recognized Kirk as well, they having once been romantically linked to him. Kirk carried himself with a calm confidence that came from most people realizing that he, James T. Kirk, was the best among them, in terms of being able to get those around him to rise to a higher level. He had a way of talking that inspired confidence, and he had an innocent boy charm. And, the women agreed, he was just so hot looking, too!

Finally, and with not much beer spilt, he arrived at his table of new friends. He sipped from one mug, as he handed the other to his good friend Gary Mitchell, who sat at the table with the others. And who were the others?

There was Leonard McCoy. He was the oldest among them, and he was a good-ole-southern boy who was not only adept with the modern advances in medicine, but versed in good old country ways of healing wounds. Most of them had been passed down to him by a kindly old African-American woman named Gretchen Bennett. Leonard's own father and mother had died in an automobile accident when Leonard was a child.

Gretchen Bennett had raised Leonard from the time he was five years old, and through her, came McCoy's southern-roots to the storied past of that part of old-America.

Sitting next to Leonard McCoy was Nyota Uhura. She was the best friend of Olivia Cole, Jim Kirk's lifelong friend/buddy. And though Olivia had tried to 'hook-up' James and Nyota, James put a quick stop to it. James did not want any relationship with Nyota to affect his friendship with Olivia. Nyota had recently come to America from the Sudan Valley, and could speak several languages. She was, no doubt, the smartest among the small Enterprise crew.

Next to Nyota sat Montgomery Scott. Kirk shook his head with humor as he watched Scotty, the nickname Montgomery favored over his official name, chewed on a rack of ribs that were nearly the size of Nyota's entire body. Scotty hailed from Edinburgh. He claimed that his bloodline went all the way back to Robert Bruce.

Though, Kirk thought to himself, he had known three Scottish men in his life, and all three claimed to be descended from Robert Bruce.

Oh well, Kirk thought to himself, maybe Robert Bruce was some lady "killer" in his day and sired many children. Scotty was not without his rough edges, though. This came from the fact that the Enterprise was being built by, mainly, Scottish engineers, many of whom were close friends or family relations to Scotty. Even though the ship would be under Kirk's command, somehow Jim Kirk knew that the Enterprise would always belong to Scotty.

Kirk nodded to Gary Mitchell, who sat next to Scotty to one side, and to Nadya Chekov, the ship's Russian navigator, on the other. She was, no doubt, one of the most beautiful women Kirk had ever seen in his life.

Her Russian features, rich angular face, and natural beauty, would cause any man's heart to skip a beat or two. Though there were no regulations against mingling between the crew members, Kirk would never let himself do it. Nadya would be totally off limits to him, as would be all women under Kirk's command.

But she was not off limits to Gary. Kirk could see that the two were hitting it off quite well. Though, to be more honest, Gary was doing most of the 'hitting' while she was doing most of the 'dodging." She spoke very little, and was obviously shy. Kirk could only imagine how much Gary Mitchell, who was a walking sack of male hormones, would corrupt the young lady, as time went by.

With everyone situated, Kirk thought, it was time to get to know this new crew of his. Unfortunately the helmsman, Sulu, had missed his connecting flight in Calcutta India, and would not arrive until the next day. So, for now, this would have to do.

He raised his mug of beer to make a toast. The only two that didn't raise their mugs were Gary and Nadya Chekov. Kirk whistled to his good friend, and then Gary reluctantly raised his mug, obviously annoyed at having to break his conversation with the very quiet, and demure, Chekov.

"To the Enterprise!" Kirk said.

And then, finally, his table, Kirk's table, cheered as loud as the tables that were watching the various sporting events.

Continued…


	4. Threads

**Star Trek** **  
** **Phase One** **  
** **Threads**

A dark room was illuminated with only the light of rows and rows of blinking computer panels. The control panels were set atop over 60 cylinder shaped objects, each containing a human inhabitant in deep sleep. They were all illegally created genetically enhance humans.

In the early 2020s, scientists from all the major superpowers had experimented with mixing the DNA of, at first, animals. And then, against all international laws, these secret experiments began to combine the DNA of humans with animals. Some skirted the laws by combining, and enhancing, human attributes. But either way, by the time the 2030 came around, a new, enforceable international law was passed prohibiting all such tests and experiments.

Rumors abounded that nearly 60 embryos that had been created in those illegal days had vanished, without trace. The rumors faded over time, and by the 2050s the rumors were part of the past.

But the rumors were true. The embryos had indeed survived, and were kept hidden, by a man who had designs to take over the world. His name was John Gill. He believed that Earth would only survive unless one man, or woman, ruled it. Gill's ideal form of a government would one not be unlike that of Hitler's Germany. But instead of a mad man running it, as Hitler was, a rational man like Gill would. To him it was a most logical conclusion.

He had served for three terms in the United States Senate. He had traveled the world many times in those years, and that is when he began to see the truth of his vision.

And, so, in 2031 when the new anti-DNA laws were passed, Gill used his massive wealth to obtain the last 60 embryos in an ultra-secretive transaction. Only two others knew who had acquired them, and those two died mysterious death days after the transaction was final; his wife being one of them.

John Gill had doubts that the new UN NATIONS charter would ever take hold. With several key nations holding out, it was his opinion that a one world government would not come from the new deal. He also believed that the new United Space Agency, and its military wing, the United Space Service, were just ways to hide an attempt to someday take by force what the United Nations could not take with signatures on paper. Gill saw the UN as a future thread to self- determination.

Gill sat in his office which was situated above the incubation chamber which contained the 60 embryo survivors; that were now adults waiting to be awakened. Their minds were so enhance that with-in a span of three months, the special one that was chosen for the first mission, infiltrating the USS ENTERPRISE, would be a genius with a memory of a life never lived. All Gill needed to know was the nationality of the person for whom the one chosen would replace.

There was a knock on his office door, and then the door opened. A man walked in holding a brief case and his name was Norman Weyoun.

"I trust," John Gill said, "that you have brought me a name."

Weyoun nodded. "It wasn't easy, Mister Gill," Weyoun said. "The names of those who are going on the first mission to Mars are ultra- top secret. I had to apply more money to the situation."

"I will compensate you, by a factor of ten, the amount of money it cost you. That was our deal," Gill said.

"Yes, it was," Weyoun said. "I trust you will have already transferred the amount to my account in the Caymans by the time I leave."

Gill nodded. "I will indeed."

Weyoun walked over to the desk where Gill sat and placed the brief case on it. He opened it and inside was forged papers that would be needed for Gill's chosen one to infiltrate the Mars mission.

Gill took out the file the contained the name that would have to be used. Such a person had really existed, but part of Weyoun's contract also included his 'getting rid' of the real person behind the name, and to provide current, up to date, photographs for face reconstruction, which would be completed within one week, on the chosen enhanced human.

"Khan Noonien Singh," Gill said. "What a noble sounding name."

"Do you have an Indian, Sihk Indian, in your brood?" Weyound asked.

"I do indeed," Gill said. "After his face is altered, a face that he actually has never seen, he will do just perfectly. For all he will ever know, he will actually be this Khan Noonien Singh."

Weyoun nodded, then left the office. Gill turned his chair back the other way, and looked down upon the rows of enhanced humans. He pressed a button on his main panel, and one of the sleeping chambers slowly became lighted.

"Hello," Gill said with a smile. "I will name you…Khan Noonien Singh"…


	5. Duel

**Star Trek  
Phase One  
Duel**

Something special was happening inside the United Space Service training center, located in England, near the town of Perranporth. At first it was just a casual fencing duel between two of the Enterprise's new crew members, but it had become so much more.

Montgomery Scott had been raised by his grandfather. And, as it would happen to be, Scotty's family line could trace themselves, according to Scotty, all the back to the legendary Knights of the Roundtable. Though Scotty was from Scotland, and for hundreds of years the English had been their dreaded enemy, apparently one of his ancestors had been English. Thus, the Scotts took their fencing VERY seriously.

But so did Hikaru Sulu. He was born from a proud family as well. His father descended from one of the finer Japanese Dynasties, and his mother was one of the most elegant beautiful Filipino women to come from that great country. The Katana Sulu was using had been passed down through his family line for nearly seven-hundred years.

The match had started innocently enough, but it was quite clear that both of them were taking it rather serious. A small crowd watched them go at it in the main Gym in the training center. But with the clashing styles on display, Mack Wilson, the head trainer stopped all the other events and made everyone watch the titanic struggle. And soon a crowd of nearly two hundred was watching the two go at it.

Sulu had the obvious physical advantage, his light and agile body giving him a plus there. But Scotty had guile. And when Sulu tried to take control of the floor, Scotty would take three or four steps and regain, or at least, put the floor advantage back to neutral.

James Kirk and Gary Mitchell watched from the middle of the cheering throng. Kirk looked over at Gary, who had his eye on Nadya Chekov, who was standing with Nyota Uhura, cheering the two Fencers on.

"Great match, isn't it?" Kirk said to Mitchell.

"Oh yeah," Gary said with a wry tone on his voice. "Just what I always wanted in my life. To be stuck in a sweaty gym watching two knuckle draggers sword fight, when there are much more interesting things I could do with my time." Gary didn't take his eyes off of Nadya even once.

"How's it going with you two?" Jim asked, already knowing the answer.

Gary shook his head. "That girl is about as cold as an iceberg in the Bering Strait. But enough about me," Gary said, and then he looked to Kirk. "What about you and Carol, that girl I set you up with from the Science department?" Gary asked.

Kirk didn't reply.

"Oh no," Gary said, his eyes bulging as he did, "you dirty dog! What is it with you anyway?"

James shook his head. "I didn't say anything happened, and you don't need to be starting rumors. Just keep your nose to yourself," Kirk said.

"Well," Gary said, "I like Carol. She's got some spunk, and you know what they say about blond women in bed."

Kirk shook his head. "No, I don't and I don't want to know."

Suddenly the crowd roared as, at last, one of the two duelers had won. And, surprisingly enough, it was Montgomery Scott. The crowd applauded as Scotty helped his Japanese opponent up off the hard surface of the floor.

Sulu shook his head. "I've never seen that step, it allowed you to get in and cut the angle off."

Scotty nodded his head. "I've never used it until now. My grandfather taught me it when I was nine years old."

"Well," Sulu said as the crowd began to disperse, "I will remember that move the next time we do this."

"The next time?" Scotty replied with a chuckle.

Sulu shot him a look of mock anger. "We have to do this again; our fans will demand nothing less."

Kirk and Mitchell walked up to the two of them.

"Captain," Scotty said to Kirk, "Did you see the match?"

"We didn't have a choice," Gary answered for Kirk. "Jim and I were playing a very physical match or H.O.R.S.E over there," Gary said as he pointed at a lone basketball net set a part in a darkened the corner of the gym, "and then that jackass Wilson made us come watch."

"I thought it was amazing," Kirk said as he shook Scotty's hand, and then Sulu's.

Kirk admired the Katana that Sulu had put back into a sheath on the side of his leg.

"Can I see that?" Kirk asked.

Sulu handed Kirk the 700 year old Katana.

"This is a very fine Katana," Kirk said. "I have one, from the time of Kamakura. But your Katana is somewhat older."

Gary shook his head. "This is the last thing I need to listen to. Two men comparing the size and beauty of their," Gary paused for effect, "swords."

And with that Gary headed away from the others, and towards a group of women, including Nyota and Nadya, who were preparing to play some volleyball.

Kirk, Scotty and Sulu conversed about fencing awhile longer, and then they headed out of the Gym to get some food to eat.

Hours later Kirk found himself entering the Center's medical center, again. And, as before, it was to see Gary Mitchell. In fact, Gary was in the same room as he had been in after Mack Wilson had broken his nose.

Kirk came into the room and laughed as he saw the new bandage/bridge over his friend's nose.

"What happened?" Kirk asked, as he handed Gary the latest month's issue of Hustler magazine, via a data chip.

"Well, Nadya and I ended up on opposite teams." Gary said. "And I let her spike the ball, just to let her win a point, you know, trying to get into her good graces. She spiked the damn ball as hard as she could, into my nose!" Gary said, in anger.

"Maybe she was trying to get into your good graces."

Gary shook his head. "I don't know Jim. Maybe it's me, maybe I come on too strong," Gary said as he looked at images of two nude women from the magazine as they were displayed on the monitor that was mounted in the corner of the ceiling.

"You think?" Kirk asked.

But Kirk knew something that Gary did not know. Nadya Chekov was in the reception area getting a visitor's badge, and was coming to Gary's room to apologize. Kirk took the remote from Gary's hand and used it to flip to an advertisement about Erectile Dysfunction.

"I hate these idiotic ads," Gary said.

Kirk looked at the remote. "Let me go get some more batteries, I'll be right back."

"Sure," Gary said, "what a friend you are. Changing a guy's remote control batteries, you are the best Jim!"

Kirk opened the door to Gary's room to leave, and standing there was Nadya Chekov.

"Hello Captain," Chekov said, "I'm just here to see how Mr. Mitchell's doing."

Kirk headed out, "I'll be right back." Kirk said as Nadya prepared to enter.

"Oh, um, Jim," Gary said from his bed. "Could you please leave the remote?"

Kirk pointed at the remote control. "Batteries, I'll be right back."

Nadya walked past James Kirk and into Gary's room. Without the remote control Gary was unable to change the image on the screen which was showing an advertisement about male-enhancement pills for just $149.95. Nadya looked up at the monitor, seeing the advertisement, and then she looked at Gary.

"Umm," Gary said, with a look of humility on his face…

Continued


	6. Assemble

**Star Trek; Phase One**

 **Written by Robert Canary**

" **Assemble"**

 **USS Transfer Station  
Northern Sudan Territory**

When peace finally came to this battered country, and it joined the new United Nation Charter, it was decided by all those involved to give this country a major role in the exploration of space.

So, with that decided, the massive Transfer station was built in the northern territory of Sudan.

It was a complex that housed fifteen Russian built transfer shuttles. It was from this Transfer station that all future crews would board a shuttle and then be taken into orbit to the massive International Space station, designated Alpha-one, which was where the Enterprise was currently in final prep, parked near to Alpha-one in what was, essentially, a garage in space.

The population of Sudan was proud of their role in these historic days of space exploration.

Richard Bashir was busy directing the maintenance crew that was prepping the shuttle that he would pilot up to the orbiting International Space Station. It would the first time that the crew of the Enterprise would actually see their massive ship. And Richard wanted his shuttle to be properly prepared for the near celebrity, James Kirk, and his historic crew.

As he was watching the crews prep the ship, Richard saw his four year old son, Julian, sitting on the boarding ramp, picking his nose. Often Richard would bring his son to work. Little Julian had become sort of a mascot for the workers at the Transfer Station.

Richard shook his head. Most kids Julian's age were already in the first phases of algebra, Julian was still counting rocks. Most his friends were learning tennis, or golf, Julian was picking his nose. His son was just slower than his peers. And that worried Richard, and his wife, Amsha, to the point that they were thinking of subjecting their son to illegal medical procedures that would enhance his abilities.

If they were caught taking his son to a country that allowed such illegal DNA enhancing, it could cost them, Richard and Amsha, their freedom. But, as Richard watched his son stick his mucus covered finger into his mouth, he decided that his son was more important to him than his career in the United Space Service.

High in Earth orbit, at nearly twenty five thousand miles, was the massive USS Alpha-one Space station. And, nearly miles away was the massive 'space garage' that was the current home of the USS ENTERPRISE.

Built with the most modern of technologies, the USS ENTERPRISE was the first of what was hoped to be a fleet of Space Ships, twelve in all, that would colonize the solar system.

Earlier attempts to colonize Mars were cut back due to budgetary limits. Now that the main powers of Earth had found peace, all the money that had been spent on weapons of war, were now spent on a new space program.

The population of Earth was amazed at how fast the entire United Space Agency program took off in terms of scope and planning. Most people attributed it to a new found hope, borne from the new United Nation Charter. But, for a select few, they knew there was something more at stake powering this endeavor: Charles-Dennison 14-850A.

Charles-Dennison 14-850A was a massive asteroid that was discovered back in the 2020s. It had been studied, and studied, and in 2043 it was proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that the eighteen mile wide asteroid would smash into Earth in the year 2067. The result would be the end of the world. Though that date was still seventeen years in the future, no technology currently existed that could stop Charles-Dennison from reaching Earth.

A press conference would be held in the coming days informing the rest of the world. And that the Enterprise's first mission would not be to colonize Mars, but to go beyond Mars, and rendezvous with the Asteroid and destroy it, if at all possible.

On board the USS Enterprise, many engineering crews were in the final stages of hardware and software installation into the various computers that would help maintain the ship.

The Enterprise was five-hundred and fifty feet long. It could hold a crew of two-hundred, at maximum occupancy. It was fitted with the latest in laser technology: Phasers. The Phasers were weapons that used polarized Neutrons that were super-charged in a special chamber. The beams were extremely powerful, and dense.

There were also Photon Torpedoes, developed by Chinese scientists. These Torpedoes contained experimental anti-matter electrons, which were developed using the experimental field of Quantum Mechanics, and effectively gave these new Torpedoes the designation as Quantum Torpedoes.

The engine system was a revolution in technology. Designed by noted engineer Charles Tucker, it was a departure from most theories.

Two laser satellites were put in orbit of Earth. These two satellites would beam sun powered lasers at the ship. The ship would collect the concentrated beams, and then use the energy to power the engines. When full speed was reached, nearly half the speed of light, the lasers would be shutdown. Then, as the ship approached Mars, two satellites there would be activated and would beam lasers at the incoming ship, slowing it down. While in transit to Mars, a journey that would take twenty-seven hours, special solar panels would absorb the deadly radiation from the sun, and storing it special filters that would power the ship on its mission to Charles-Dennison.

Aboard the Enterprise, on this day, was a very important person. His name was Richard Daystom. While the ship was built with, primarily, Scottish engineering expertise, it was Richard Daystom who had designed the complex computer system that would be at the heart of the ship.

And at the very center of the computer system was Daystrom's pride and joy; S.P.O.C.K. Spock was an artificially-intelligent and interactive computer that would be the Captain's direct link to the system. The personality of the computer came from Daystrom's own brain schematics, using a new psychotronic computer/brain interface which was developed by the reclusive Swedish scientist named Deanna Troi.

Her theories about how, one day, thoughts would be used to control machinery were years ahead of their time.

It was 0900 when the shuttle, with the Enterprise command crew aboard, lifted off from the Sudan Transfer station and streaked into the cloudless sky above skies of Northern Africa. The event was carried on all news outlets. Bios about the command crew were weaved in with live news broadcasts. The official launch of the USS ENTERPRISE was still one month away, but for the rest of that time the command crew would spend it up on the new ship in final prep, and training, for the mission to Mars, and onward to Charles-Dennison.

But Gary Mitchell was not happy, at all. CNN dedicated an entire two minutes to Gary's life, whereas Jim Kirk, his best friend, got an entire half hour segment. Mitchell was second in command and worthy, he thought, of at least a fifteen minute spot. Even Sulu got more air time and why?

Gary Mitchell was sitting next to Sulu on the shuttle. They had just left the atmosphere of Earth. They would dock with the USS ALHPA ONE two hours later. The onboard TV monitors were displaying CNN's non-stop ENTERPRISE coverage.

CNN was airing the media coverage, and the crew members each had monitors at their seats to view the TV coverage. Mitchell and Sulu were watching the biography, and the recorded interview segment with Sulu. Mitchell looked at his watch, and saw that Sulu's coverage was nearing fifteen minutes. And, watching the Sulu segment and what it focused on, Gary Mitchell believed he knew why Sulu was getting so much attention.

"Are you really gay?" Gary asked Sulu.

Sulu smiled. "Why yes, I am. Who wants to know?" Sulu raised both eyebrows.

"Oh believe me," Gary said, "I don't. I'm just fricking pissed off that you got fifteen minutes to tell your story, and I got all of maybe two minutes. And the only reason I can come up with is because you're gay. That's such horse crap."

"Well," Sulu said, "I also am the only Japanese officer among the command crew, and I do descend from nobility. I also set many flight records during my service in the Japanese Air-force, and," Sulu added, "I have also been a television food critic for several years on the New Iron Chef. You can't deny that I do have a pretty impressive back story."

Mitchell thought for a moment. "Nah," he finally said, "you got fifteen minutes because you're gay."

"I'll have to tell my agent, Sam Berkovits," Sulu said with a smile, "to go ahead and negotiate a higher fee for my action-figure line. This CNN spot will definitely raise my Q rating. It's got be higher than Chris Pine, the PRICE LINE guy's rating."

"You have your own agent?" Gary asked with a long face.

"You have to these days," Sulu said, "when you're a celebrity like us. Don't you have an agent?"

"Yes," Gary said after a pause, "I do."

James Kirk, who was sitting in the row of seats in front of Sulu and Gary, turned around, and with a smile said, "Gary's agent is his cousin Sally."

"I see," Sulu said to Gary. "Too bad, I was going to call Sam and see if he could represent you too."

Gary took a cell phone from out of his pocket, pressed a button, and then said three words, "Sally, you're fired." Then he put the phone back into his pocket.

Sulu smiled. "I will see what I can do. If you want, I'll help you make up your media profile; No one can create media-profiles like me. I'll make you more marketable."

"Cool," Gary said. "That would be really cool. And hey," he added, "And trust me, I don't care if you're gay. I'm down with that." He lightly punched Sulu on the right shoulder.

"Good," Sulu said, "maybe we can become good friends. You can take me to the bars you hang out at, and I'll take you to some of the spots I swing in. We can be buds," Sulu added with a smile.

Gary Mitchell gulped.

Three rows behind Sulu and Mitchell were Nadya Chekov, and Nyota Uhura. Chekov had been raised in Moscow Russia. Her family was considered one of the more affluent families, and traced their roots back centuries into the past. Her mother was a ballerina, and had hoped that her daughter, Nadya, would follow in her footsteps.

But Nadya's father was an experienced Cosmonaut of nearly twenty-five years. He had traveled into space fifteen times in his long career. Chekov found the life her father lived far more exciting than spinning around on the tips of her toes with other dancers.

So against her mother's wishes she joined the military and eventually, with her father's help, she transferred into the new United Space Agency. After two years of training she was selected to join the command crew of the USS ENTERPRISE. Her dad was very proud; her mother was a good dancer.

Nyota Uhura had immigrated to America three years ago. Already fluent in many languages, she decided to throw herself into the complex communication technologies that were coming to life in United Space Agency. Already with two Master-Degrees, and a Ph.D in the works, she decided to take her studies to American and tutor with the woman who had designed most of the new era communication technologies: Hoshi Sato. There was no one in the United Space Agency that knew their way around the complex technology as much as Nyota did. And for that, she was proud.

The two women were watching the CNN broadcast as well. They news channel was focusing now on Nadya Chekov. It showed archival footage of Nadya when she was nine years old, twirling around in her leotard to a very approving mother. Then they showed photos of Nadya, years later, traversing an obstacle course during her military training. Nadya watched the news story, and didn't blink one time.

"You were a ballerina?" Uhura asked.

"All Russian girls are ballerinas," Nadya responded.

Uhura smiled, she could sense Nadya's anger at her mother. "My mother wanted me to be a lawyer," Uhura said. "My father wanted me to join his Jazz band, and tour Europe with him forever. They only want what they think is best for us."

Chekov looked at the images, taken just a year ago, when she had broken the Trans-Atlantic flight speed record. Her father was among the crowd, cheering, as she climbed out of the jet. Her mother was no here to be seen.

Uhura also noticed that Chekov's mother was nowhere to be seen. Uhura made it a note to befriend Nadya Chekov. She would make it one of her goals to bring the girl out of her shell, and to help her get past rejection she believed her mom still felt for her.

Nearly two hours later, Richard Bashir slowed the shuttle down and brought it alongside the Space Station. There was a slight thump as it made contact with the Alpha-one. Moments later the crew filed out of the shuttle, one at a time. Captain Bashir was glad that it had been a perfect flight, and that his part of the historic mission, had played out on time, and without incident.

Continued...


	7. The SPOCK Unit

**STAR TREK: PHASE ONE**

 **The S.P.O.C.K. Unit**

 **The voice of James Earl Jones as S.P.O.C.K.**

The command crew of the Enterprise was into their second hour aboard their new starship; in essence, their new home for the foreseeable future. Most of them had, at one point in their United Space Agency careers, trained on one of two full sized mock-ups.

One mock-up, designated the USS BOTANY BAY, was kept in a giant hanger-bay in Hobart Australia. But due to wear and tear, that mock-up had been sold to a museum. (And unknown to the United Space Agency, the museum was owned and operated by John Gill, who saw a better future for the Botany Bay.)

The other mock-up was housed in a large building in the desert of California. As good as the mock-ups were for training, they couldn't match the raw feeling, and power, of the USS ENTERPRISE.

The crew was being given a tour by the proud engineers, mainly Scottish and Russian, who had built the ship, including Montgomery Scott's uncle, Ronald Scott. He was a portly round man full of vigor, and obvious pride of what they had built.

As the rest of the crew went on with the tour, James Kirk noticed an African-American, in his late fifties or early sixties, working at one of the computer stations on the circular bridge where the crew would be spending most of their working time. Kirk, with Gary Mitchell by his side, slowly made his way over to the man.

"What's wrong?" Gary Mitchell asked Kirk. "Don't you recognize him?" Mitchell asked. "That's Richard Daystrom. This guy has been designing computer networks, and complex duotronic systems, for decades. Most, if not all of the computer hardware and software on this ship came from what his mind came up with. He's a billionaire I might add."

"What is that box he is talking with?" Kirk asked.

Mitchell looked closer. Daystrom was indeed talking to a strange, black and silver box that was sitting atop one the panels.

Mitchell shook his head. "I don't know," Mitchell said. "Maybe it's a voice activated toaster."

Daystrom looked back at the two men as they drew closer to him. He had a very elegant, but distant, look to his face.

"This is hardly a toaster," the man said. He stood up and offered his hand to Kirk. "My name is Dr. Richard Daystrom, and this," Daystrom said, as he motioned to the box, "is S.P.O.C.K."

Kirk and Mitchell both looked at the strange computer that did indeed resemble one of those out-dated toaster ovens.

"Spock?" Daystrom said, "Say hello to your new friend, James T. Kirk."

 _"Good afternoon, Captain James Tiberius Kirk," Spock said in a familiar voice._

Gary Mitchell snapped his finger. "Wait a second," Mitchell said excitedly, "Isn't that the voice of Darth Vader?"

Daystrom nodded his head, "It is indeed," Daystrom replied. "I was very fond of his voice as a child, so I synthesized his voice, and when it came time to select a voice for Spock, I chose James Earl Jones's voice."

"Oh, this is totally cool," Mitchell said with a broad smile. "I gotta tell my brother about this. You know Bobby," Mitchell said to Kirk. "He'll go nuts knowing that you'll be interacting with Darth Vader on this mission."

"You do mean Spock," Kirk said to Mitchell. "I will be interacting with Spock, not Darth Vader."

"Yeah, whatever," Mitchell said. "Get it to say this is your destiny; or something like that."

"This is your destiny," The voice of Spock said.

"Oh man!" Mitchell said as he clapped his hands and laughed, "This is so cool."

Kirk looked at his excited friend and shook his head. "Some people are amused so easily," Kirk said to Mitchell.

"Damn right," Mitchell replied with a smile.

As Gary conversed with Spock, Daystrom walked with Kirk around the perimeter of the bridge.

Daystrom looked to Kirk. "You don't seem as impressed as your friend," Daystrom said.

Kirk shook his head. "Oh, I am impressed Dr. Daystrom, I really am," Kirk said. "But I have read about your M-class computer project. If I am correct, you hope to replace starship captains, someday, with computers, on the premise that they will make better commanders than humans."

"Oh, they will," Daystrom said. "A computer can make all the same decisions that a human can, and without the politics or social fabrics that come with humanity."

"I don't know," Kirk said with a warm smile. "We haven't even begun to explore the solar system, really, in terms of manned space travel, and you already want to take the thrill of going to Mars, or Jupiter, or where ever else, away from the human adventure. Maybe, years down the line, I could see a move to unmanned exploration, but not now."

Daystrom smiled back at Kirk. "Captain Kirk, when man goes into space, just as you are about to, he will bring his undeniable problems with him. It is in the human gene, and cannot be denied. We haven't really changed in the last fifty-thousand years, and I fear we will bring the problems of our society into space with us, and eventually war will come to space as well."

"Then why are you part of the mission?" Kirk asked. "If you truly believe what you do, then why contribute to a future you do not want to live in?"

"To be honest, Kirk, I am doing this for my own vanity. I have, perhaps, the greatest mind ever to spring the womb of a woman. It would be a travesty not to allow someone as worthy as myself to not be part of this great step in man's evolution."

Kirk did not like the man's lack of humility. In fact, he had a God complex that made the hair on the back of Kirk's neck stand straight-up.

As the command crew continued with their tour, another shuttle docked with the Enterprise. On board the shuttle were more crew members, including one very interesting civilian worker. Her name was Guinan.

Guinan was charged with running 10-forward. It was a recreation area that included a bar, which served non-alcoholic beverages as well as limited, and regulated, alcoholic beverages. Studies on Earth proved that social networks, between humans in peek years of performance, would be required for space travel. Years upon years of data proved that lack of interaction between humans, casual and sexual, led to higher incidents of human error. And the use of regulated alcohol drinks had been proven to be very successful in that it opened up both parties to conversation aspects that otherwise might not be bridged.

Guinan, an African-American female at the age of 31, held a PhD in Sociology, and more importantly, she also owned a bar in Chicago, where she spent most of her time observing humanity, in all of its forms; the good, the bad, and the ugly.

Continued…


	8. The TMZ Zone

**STAR TREK: PHASE ONE**

 **THE TMZ ZONE**

Christina Pike, daughter of Colonel Christopher Pike, entered the United Space Agency Building. It was a large complex that was located on an artificially created island off the coast of Daytona Beach, Florida.

Normally Christina would be going there to sneak off with James Kirk for an 'afternoon delight," skyrockets in flight and all. On this day, she was going there to save James Kirk's career. At least, that was her intention.

She entered the highly-secured building and showed her special pass to the security guards. They knew her because of her high ranking father. But they really knew her for all the very 'sexy' outfits she liked show off when she visited.

Apparently her father, Christopher Pike, had no idea how his youthful daughter, who had just turned twenty, could turn heads the way she did. And it was doubly clear she knew that the security men would ogle her as she came into the building. She would often look back, and would catch them staring at her firm backside, and would throw them a seductive wink.

She stepped into the elevator. There were no other people in the elevator as the door finally closed, and the elevator car began its ascension up the shaft. As it did, she flashed back over the events earlier in the day, when reality paid her a visit.

-  
 _BEGIN FLASHBACK_

While shopping at a crowded local clothing boutique, she was approached by two men who said it was urgent that she met with them. Ever curious, she joined them at a local coffee house. Both men were obviously working for someone else, she surmised, because they wore common clothes and were common looking. They escorted her to a private booth where someone else was already waiting.

She sat down at the booth and was greeted by a man who was very handsome, and dressed very nice, very exquisitely to be more exact, and had a nice warm smile. He reached out his hand, as did she, and then kissed her just above her soft knuckles.

"Hello my dear, my name is Garak," he said to her. "Plain and simple, Tom Garak. I think you and I are going to have a most wonderful working relationship today."

She liked the man. He carried himself with a very aristocratic flare.

"How can I help you, mister Garak?" Tina asked.

"Actually, my darling," Garak said as he slid a fork of pasta into his mouth, "you will be helping me."

Tina took a sip from the complimentary glass of water.

Garek sipped from a glass of wine. He motioned towards the menu on the table. "Please, order whatever you wish, lunch is on me," he said with his warm smile.

"I'm doing the South-eastern diet right now," Tina responded, "and I've already had my carbs and protein for the day."

Garak nodded. "Very good," he said to her. "You are quite stunning my dear and it would be foolish to let that slight figure of yours to go to waste."

She smiled. "Why thank you," she said with her own genuine smile. "Now, do I know you?"

Garak shook his head. "Oh, I rather doubt that, love. But don't let that concern you. I have a feeling that you and I will become quite close friends today."

Tina seemed confused, but it didn't rattle her. "What is it that we will be doing together?" she asked Garak.

He dabbed his mouth with a napkin that he kept below the table, and then put the napkin back on down. "I want you to look at some pictures I have," he told her as he reached over to an envelope that was situated on the seat next to him. He reached in and took out five glossy pictures. He looked at them for a moment. He then handed them to her.

They were pictures of a very erotic nature. They were pictures of Tina, and James T. Kirk, having sex inside of the bathroom stall. The pictures were very detailed, and very raunchy. She remembered the day quite well. Suddenly it got a little chilly in the coffee house.

"Those," Garak said, "are obviously pictures of you and James Kirk, the super-star astronaut, hero to all boys and girls, having sex in a common bathroom stall. Seeing these photos all over TMZ would not be good for 'Captain America' and his career, and would also make your father quite angry I dare say." His warm smile now seemed sinister.

"You can't do that to James," Tina pleaded. "It would destroy him!"

"Well, my dear Christina," Garak said with mock concern, "I want only to help you two out of this situation. In fact," he lied, "I'm just trying to make this whole ordeal go away."

She dabbed at her eyes, which had tears coming from them, with a table napkin. "What can I do?" she asked.

Garak said, "What I need for you to do is to go to your father's office and make me a copy of these two files, (he handed her a piece of paper with writing on it) which should be located on his work computer. Don't worry, they are not that important, quite mundane actually. Once you do this, I think I can give these files to the man who hired me, and if they are to his liking, I will give you the photos and you can simply destroy them."

She dried her tears and nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Tina told Garak, with resolve in her voice, "I can do this."

And with that said, Tina headed off to do what she had been instructed to do.

 _END FLASH BACK_

Tina stepped out of the elevator which had, at last, reached the floor her father's office was on. Her father, if he was on his daily schedule, would be at lunch. She would be able to enter his office and get the two files, and then she would be able to save Jim's career.

Her father's secretary, and older woman named Stella, let Tina pass. She entered her father's office and found it, thankfully, empty.

Garak sat in the coffee house, and waited for Tina to return. As he read the morning paper, he was joined by another man.

"What is her progress?" John Gill asked.

"She's at her father's office now," Garak said as he read the sports section. Then he looked over to Gill. "By the way," Garak said, "I have no intention of disappearing off the face of the Earth as others have while your employee."

Gill smiled. "Why, mister Garak," he said, "that isn't a nice thing to say to a friend."

Garak was not smiling. "We are not friends, Mr. Gill, and I would suggest that you remember that."

John Gill nodded his head in acknowledgment, and then ordered some coffee for himself.

Continued…


	9. Khan

**STAR TREK: PHASE ONE**

 **KHAN!**

Khan Noonien Singh sat in his home, which was located in the southern part of Punjab India. It was the middle of the afternoon, and it was raining. The monsoon season had passed, but the humidity still remained, and with it, the rain as well.

This would be his last night on Earth for quite some time. The Enterprise would be leaving for Mars in one week, but all essential personal were required to be aboard the ship in the next two days. So, he would spend this last day, at home, with his family.

Sonali, his wife, was at the local college, attending class. It was early in the afternoon and she would not be home until later in the evening. Their child, Harhjiwandha, or Harsh for short as they called him, was at school as well. He was only nine years old, but he was already learning at an advanced level. Khan was proud of his son's success.

As Khan sat in the chair, he stared at his reflection in the mirror, and he was silent. For all of his success, his life all seemed so hollow to him. For the past few days he had a detached sensation in his mind, and it seemed that everything around him was a dream. In fact, as he stared at his face in the mirror, sometimes he felt he was staring at the face of a stranger.

What Khan didn't know, nor could he, was that he was the product of illegal genetic engineering, and false memory enhancements. In fact, his name wasn't even Khan, and the face he was staring at was someone else's. His memories were those of another man, who was killed, so as to steal his memories and put them into Khan's mind. The career he enjoyed as an engineering maintenance specialist aboard the new USS ENTERPRISE had been the dead man's career. But none of this was known to Khan, because in his mind, he was that man; he was Khan.

Khan's actual physical body was one of sixty persons that the world had thought were destroyed decades ago, when they were still embryos. They were actually kept alive by a man, John Gill, who hoped to use these enhanced beings to take over the world and to install a world government that he thought would be best for all. He would model the new government after the example of Hitler's Germany.

When the United Space Agency announced plans to go to Mars, John Gill saw it as man's first ability to leave Earth, and to establish his footprint into space. But what good would a new world order do on Earth unless the coming colonies on Mars were not part of it.

To that end, Gill decided to use his race of enhanced humans, to infiltrate the mission so as to steer it into the direction he wanted. Khan was just one of seven enhanced beings who had infiltrated the Space Agency, and had been assigned to the first mission to colonize Mars. Each was given face grafts of real people, all of whom had been killed, and after their memories had been applied to their replacements.

John Gill would use whatever power was at his disposal to assure that his seven 'children' were part of the crew that would be left on Mars to build that world. Khan, with his unique abilities, would become one of the leaders, and the Space Agency would be forced to reward his contributions.

And with his magnetic personality, Khan would, in a few years' time, be in position to rule Mars, or so that is how John Gill had planned it.

But, on this day, Khan was sitting alone, staring at his image, and slowly losing his mind. He subconsciously had taken out a pair of sharp scissors from his wife's sewing kit, and had carved a sliver of marble from the sink covering. There was an urge inside of him, and he didn't understand it and was not normal.

Sometime later, it could have been hours, Khan couldn't tell, he heard a voice calling for him. It was far in the distance, and as he stared at his face in the mirror, he felt his hand gripping the scissors even tighter. The voice belonged to Sonali, his wife. She must have come home from college.

Khan looked up at the clock on the wall of the room and saw that it was nearly 6:30pm. He had been staring at his face, and lost in his hazy thoughts, for nearly four hours. And now, all he wanted to do was to use the scissors. When she came into the room, Khan decided, he would stab her several dozen times, and kill her. He didn't want to, but he couldn't stop himself. It was as if he were becoming someone else, and that someone else wanted to kill. He stood up from the chair, and waited for her to come through the door; and then she would die in a pool of blood.

The door opened and then his son, Harsh, ran through the door looking for his papa; Khan. Seeing his son jolted him from his trance and then his wife came into the room as well.

"What are you doing?" She asked pointed at the scissors.

He smiled at her. "Nothing important," he lied. "I just wanted to cut the tags off of my backpacks before I leave tomorrow."

She shook her head. "Are you crazy?" she asked him as she took the scissors from his hand. "You are much too important to risk cutting your fingers. I shall cut them for you."

Harsh ran over and hugged Khan at the waist.

"I will miss you, papa," Harsh said looking up at Khan.

"And I shall miss you my son. I shall bring you back something from Mars to make up for our being from you for so long," Khan said as a smile.

Khan knelt down on his knees and hugged the little boy. The boy's presence had saved Khan from becoming a cold blooded killer, for now. Had he known the boy wasn't actually his, it was quite likely that both the mother and child would have been killed.

He was a walking time bomb. And as Khan watched his son run off for supper, Khan looked back into the mirror and saw the stranger again.

"Who am I?" Khan whispered to his reflection.

Continued…


	10. Launch

**STAR TREK: PHASE ONE**

 **Launch!**

October 31, 2050, would be the day that future calendars marked as the day the first manned mission to Mars was successfully sent underway. There had been three delays, but after three weeks of them, the go command was given and the Enterprise prepared to move out of the large dock, in orbit of Earth, that had been its home during construction for nearly seven years.

As billions of people watched on their TVs, and computers, and Ipads, and all other forms of media, they could see one of the dockworkers, clad in a space suit, waving at the large ship as it gracefully slid out of dock, and into the vastness of space, with Earth in background.

It was a rare occasion when the people of Earth had something they could all cheer for, but on occasion it did happen. But no other event in the history of the world, even when peace finally came to the Middle East, had caused as much harmony as this, the first mission to Mars.

The people of Earth also knew the urgency of the mission, to destroy the comet that was heading toward Earth. Though no one knew for sure if the Enterprise would be successful, all could feel the hope that was generated by the fearless crew, and the charming, but magnetic captain, James Tiberius Kirk.

* * *

Captain James T. Kirk and his command Bridge crew were all at their posts. Kirk sat in a special command chair that was positioned in the center of the bridge.

The bridge itself was a circular shaped operations center. Kirk, sitting in the middle, in a pivot chair, would primarily be facing the large view screen, which displayed live camera feeds, as well as data streams. Attached to the left arm of Kirk's chair was the special interface to the S.P.O.C.K. unit.

The Spock Unit was the Captain's special device that allowed him to converse with the A.I. aspect of the Enterprise that kept all systems running smoothly. Up to this point, Kirk found no reason to talk to the Spock at all. Though, with Daystrom onboard, Kirk was confident that Daystrom would insure that Kirk used the Spock Unit.

Just forward of Kirk, on the same lower level, and closer to the main screen, were the Helm station, manned by Lt. Sulu, and the Navigator's post, which was next to Sulu, to Kirk's right. Navigation was manned by Lt. Nadya Chekov.

Until the planned upgrades were made, the weapons systems were integrated with Chekov's post as well. At first it had been thought that Helm would have the collateral duty of weapons, but it was passed over to Navigation upon further review.

Along the outside of the lower ring, along the upper level, were the supporting stations which were manned by various crew members.

Lt. Commander Nyota Uhura manned the communications post, which were situated on the upper ring of the bridge and aft from Kirk's command chair. Her computer panels, and controls, extended to her left and merged with Gary Mitchell and his station.

Commander Mitchell's primary duty was ops, and overseeing all other duties of the command crew. Which meant, at any moment, Commander Mitchell could take over, from his post, any of the other bridge stations.

To Uhura's right, and past the entrance to the bridge, was the satellite engineering station, which was, for launch purposes, manned by Lt. Commander Scott.

The Enterprise was over five hundred feet long. Its cylinder shaped hull contained seven decks, which included specialized sections throughout. The crew of the vessel slept on the fourth deck, which was the most inner deck. It was constructed this way so that if the special hull, which lined the outside of the ship, were compromised by lethal space radiation, in all its forms, the crew could retreat to the fourth deck which had special lining built into the walls for such emergencies. There was also an auxiliary bridge on this level as well.

* * *

Doctor McCoy sat in the modern sickbay, which was located on deck three, and monitored the life signs of the bridge crew. In fact, all members of the crew were continually wired to the ship's net via wireless devices. This allowed constant medical evaluation, which assured the most rapid response from McCoy and his ready to go med crews, if and when they were needed.

* * *

The Enterprise was also equipped with a very advanced elevator system called turbo-lifts. They were magnetically driven travel pods which could hold up to five passengers, standing up, comfortably. The cars traveled silently at speeds up to two hundred miles per hour, and not only traveled vertically, but horizontally as well through an elaborate web of travel conduits.

* * *

As McCoy was watching the life-signs of the main crew, he was also finishing up on some administrative issues as well. He sat at his computer and closed out the personal file of one of the life-science departments crew members. The file belonged to Lt. Carol Marcus, who had to transfer back to shore duty due to her finding out that she was a month pregnant.

McCoy frowned, he actually like the young woman's work ethic. He hoped, someday, that she would find her way back to active space duty down the line.

* * *

Captain Kirk was very proud of his crew. They had handled the launch from space dock quite well. The next part of the mission would be the most risky part.

The power to the experimental engines would be beamed to the Enterprise via two special satellites that would remain in orbit of Earth, but that would send two highly powered beams directed at the Enterprise. Two collection plates would transfer the energy from the beams to the Ionized Graviton Jeffries Chambers, which would then segment the energy to ships support systems, and more importantly, to the ships engines.

Once the ship gained maximum speed, at nearly forty percent of light speed, which would take seven hours to accelerate to, the beams would be cut off from the satellites back at Earth, and the ship would continue on with it stored energy reserves. Once it neared Mars, a journey that would take nearly twenty-seven hours, two satellites in Mars orbit would repeat the process and beam two beams at the Enterprise, causing gradual slowdown. The braking systems would cut in, and the deceleration process would only take two hours.

The risks were simple, but the crew of the Enterprise knew that risk was part of their mission. If the lasers powering the ship were aimed wrong, just slightly, and the beams came into contact with the primary hull, the beams would slice through the ship, killing all aboard. Even as they faced risks, Captain Kirk was confident they would succeed…

Continued…


	11. Application Given

**STAR TREK: PHASE ONE**

 **Application Given**

Featuring;

the voice of James Earl Jones as The S.P.O.C.K. Unit

 **The USS Enterprise in space…in route to Mars**

The command crew of the USS ENTERPRISE, after total acceleration had been completed, stood back and allowed the second shift to take control of the bridge. This was everyone's first mission so it was a primary goal to make sure that all aspects of the ship were put to test, including the second shift.

Commander Gary Mitchell, the ship's XO, had handpicked the second shift based on reports from the command crew, along with the United Space Agency as well. But since it was the primary responsibility of the XO to build up the second crew, it was really in Gary's lap.

Gary had been monitoring the second crew all through the training process back on Earth. And he also had another secret method for making the choices: A magic-8 Ball. It had always done well for him. (Remember folks, Gary's ESP rating. It is quite possible that the 8 Ball isn't as random as it may seem.)

The second crew would be commanded by Lt. Commander Chakotay. He was of Native-American descent and wore his facial tattoos proudly, and he was the highest ranking bridge officer on duty during the second shift.

The Helmsman and Navigator were both Lieutenant Junior Grade Officers. The Helmsman on second shift was Ensign Gene Coon. He, like James Kirk, was a young hot shot at the academy, though several years younger. But, just like Kirk, he also had a wild streak that would have to be contained.

The Navigator on second shift was a young woman from Brazil. Her name was Ensign Ramie Cortez. Her family had a rich heritage, having several historic explorers from the past in her family heritage.

Various other lower rank crew members would staff the other second shift positions. And as Kirk watched, one by one, as the command crew were relieved by their second shift counterparts, he felt confident that Gary had chosen the right individuals.

As James T. Kirk watched Lt Commander Chakotay receive a briefing from Gary, Kirk decided to activate the Spock unit which was attached to the left side of his command chair. There was a simple activation button. He eyed the device and then pressed the button.

S.P.O.C.K.: (voice of James Earl Jones): Spock, reporting as ordered.

"ummm...Hello," Kirk said, feeling a bit odd as he spoke to the unit. "This is Captain Kirk."

SPOCK: Sir, there is no need to state who you are. My system has been uploaded with the voice imprints of every crew member.

"I see," Kirk said. "I just was wondering earlier if you noticed the passage of time since we departed Earth?"

SPOCK: I have indeed. I should state that I did notice a slight lag time in the implementation of your orders by the crew, so I am recommending you address this issue with Commander Gary Mitchell since it is his duty to insure crew readiness.

"Thank you for the report," Kirk said to Spock, "but as you noted, I already have a first officer to monitor the performance of the crew."

SPOCK: It is only logical that until my humanoid construct is completed that I too make such notations for future reference. I have been programmed to assume the duties of first officer in case of unforeseen circumstances.

Kirk became suspicious. "I didn't know they were giving you a humanoid appearance down the line, and I wish that I had been kept informed," Kirk said.

There was no response from SPOCK.

Seeing that the debriefing was over, James Kirk switched the Spock unit off and joined Gary Mitchell in the Turbo-lift.

"What's wrong?" Mitchell asked Kirk, noticing the uneasy look on Kirk's face.

"Did you know that the Spock unit will eventually be transferred to an android construct?" Kirk asked.

"Do I look like I read the monthly Geek Magazine?" Gary asked.

"Well, you should." Kirk added, "The Spock unit already has a new job in mind." Kirk said to Mitchell.

"Oh, it wants a new job, huh?" Gary Mitchell asked with a grin. "Well if it has any soft porn in its memory banks, then I have a suggestion for its next career move; First officer's yeoman."

"Ironically," Kirk said with a grin, "Spock wants your job."

Mitchell laughed. "That'll be the day," Mitchell said. "No human will ever want to serve a computer."

"They may not have a choice; in the future," Kirk said. "And that scares me."

Richard Daystrom sat in his quarters aboard the USS ENTERPRISE. Through a special relay, he had overheard Kirk's conversation with the Spock Unit.

Daystrom was satisfied with how the Spock unit had carried out the conversation. Daystrom was confident that someday, soon, the Spock unit would be put to the test.

 **Earth; Australia**

John Gill sat in the passenger seat of the helicopter as it slowly descended into the bowels of an island off the coast of Australia. Inside the giant island was a giant lair, which housed his soon to be fully operated starship, Botany Bay.

Gill marveled at the large vessel, which he could see perfectly as the copter slowly descended. Sparks could be seen coming from various parts of the hull where dozens of workers were working on the ship.

The Unites Space Agency had one operational starship, the Enterprise, with eleven more budgeted for construction. John Gill had only had one soon to be operational starship, but one was all he needed. The man who Gill had hired to oversee this part of his plan, the construct of the ship and crew selection, was a former officer of the Space Agency. His name was Colonel Phillip Green. If there was one person in this world who Green hated the most it was no doubt Colonel Christopher Pike, and through him, Pike's handpicked 'hero'; James T. Kirk.

The copter finally landed and Gill was welcomed by Green.

"Good afternoon Mr. Gill," Green said. "I trust your flight down here to the bottom of the world was safe."

Gill smiled. "It was indeed. All seven of my operatives are aboard the Enterprise. Once she returns successfully from the first mission, and we have debriefed them, I am quite sure we will have enough practical data to complete the finishing touches to our own ship; the Botany Bay, and our own ship interface; the D.A.T.A unit."

"And then," Green said with a very sinister smile, "we will show the United Space Agency, and the UN, that they cannot assume that the entire world will follow their decrees like toy soldiers."

"Just be patient," Gill advised. "We will wait for the perfect time, and then we will make our presence known. They say that time is the fire in which we all burn? Well," Gill said, "the new UN charter will someday be yet another teaspoon of ash on pit of history."

Continued…


	12. The Agony of it All

**STAR TREK: PHASE ONE**

 **The Agony of it All**

 **John Gill's Secret Island lair off the coast of Australia:**

John Gill walked next to Colonel Green as both men walked past the massive Botany Bay, which was kept hovering, at stations keeping, via a magnetic field.

"She is a marvel," Green said. "And unlike her Unites Space Agency counterparts, she will be built for battle, not exploration."

Gill nodded in agreement. "True," Gill said, "but I don't want to go to war with the United Nations, I just want the world to know that there is an option to the kind of world the UN promises. We have seen the kinds of governments the masses can produce; now it's time for the elite to have our turn."

"I know we do not want war," Green said, "but in four months the United Space Agency will launch the Lexington, and if we stay on target, we will launch one week later. When we do launch the Botany Bay, I am quite sure the world will be surprised, and the UN will not be happy."

"Of that," Gill said with a smile, "I have no doubt. The non-aligned nations will fall in line behind us on that day as well, and the UN's role will be, at last, subservient to ours."

As they walked past one of the office rooms, screaming could be heard coming from beyond the door. It was the scream of a woman.

"What is that screaming?" Gill asked.

"One of the welders, a female, was caught with an unauthorized cell-phone," Green told Gill. "We decided to try out the new Agony-booth on her."

Green opened the door. At the far end of the room a woman, naked, was inside of a totally transparent chamber. Her wrists were restrained to the wall inside the chamber, as were her ankles. Several electrodes were fastened to sensitive parts of her body. They were wireless devices that fed off of an electric field that was generated inside of the chamber. Her screaming had stopped, due to the devices being turned off. One of the men who stood outside the booth spoke into a microphone.

"We know you had the phone, and according to your own phone-log you were talking to your child in Manila just one hour before you were caught with the device. Do you understand that this lack of discipline is why you are here?" the man asked.

The woman, who was obviously dazed, nodded in agreement. "Yes, I am sorry. I will not do it again."

Gill looked to Green. "I do not wish to see this," Gill said.

Green nodded, and then closed the door just as the screams continued.

"How long must she endure the Agony-Booth?" Gill asked.

"I would guess," Green said, "another hour, if she can last."

The two men walked on, and Gill felt a small twinge of guilt in his stomach at the thought of such a device being used.

But Gill had hired Green for such reasons, and his strong desire to run a disciplined outfit. And although Gill felt sorrow for the woman, and the pain she was enduring, Gill also knew it was sending a message to all the other workers at the secret lair. The message was simple: Stray from the rules and regulations, and you will pay dearly.

"In case you're wondering," Col. Green said to John Gill, "an Agony-Booth will be part of the Botany Bay's security section. Not only for the discipline of the crew, but for any visitors that we might get the opportunity to use it on."

"You mean Kirk, don't you?" Gill asked, pointedly.

"Yes," Green said with a fiendish smile on his face. "James T. Kirk represents everything I hate about the new UN and its United Space Agency. You might say that his is the face that the UN and the Space Agency want to use as an ambassador to all the people in the world to join their idiotic cause. Someday, Kirk will be in our custody aboard the Botany Bay. And when he is, his clothing will be stripped off, and he will be tortured for the entire world to see. If we can break the will of Superman, and humiliate him, then we can break the will of the world."

They soon entered the massive mission control ops center, which was still being put together. Wires twisted, and crisscrossed, from drop areas and out of every hole in the wall.

"Impressive," Gill said.

"I had hoped for an entire wireless mission control," Green said, "but this will do. The extra funds we had to modernize the wiring were funneled over to the D.A.T.A. program."

Green pointed to a strange, blue colored device that sat, blinking, inside of a glass container.

"Is that it?" Gill asked.

"Yes," Green said, "that is the Data interface. It is just as advanced as the Spock interface program that the USS Enterprise has."

"Those stolen specs were useful?" Gill asked.

"Yes," Green replied. "They included the final command override differentials. You can tell Tom Garak that if he is done with the girl, Christina Pike, he could always bring her here to me. I could find something," Green paused, "amusing to do with her."

"Not now," Gill said. "I know she is the daughter of your nemesis, Christopher Pike, but we may need her in the future. So you can stop salivating over the thought that she can be your toy; at least for now."

Green nodded, "I can wait," Green agreed.

The Agony-Booth was being cleaned out. The young Filipino-Female worker, who had been caught with the cellphone, had died from the stress of the Agony-Booth. Her blood, sweat, and feces stained the interior and gave it a very putrid smell. The Chief of Security, Jomia Kor, nodded his head in genuine displeasure as the dead woman's corpse was zipped up inside of a body bag, and was dragged out of the room.

"Such a shame," Kor said to the four men who were cleaning out the booth. "She was quite lovely. And now that she is dead, who will care for her two children back at home?"

The men cleaning the Agony-Booth had no answer. They had learned to never engage Kor with idle talk, only to listen to it. To do so might garner one an appointment inside of the insidious device.

"NOW CLEAN THIS BOOTH UP!" Kor yelled at the workers suddenly. His anger was pure, and loud. "IF I SMELL THE SCENT OF HER DEATH IN HERE WHEN I COME BACK, YOU WILL ALL FEEL THE PAIN THAT CAN COME FROM MY AGONY BOOTH!"

Kor laughed at the four workers as they began to scrub the inside of the chamber at a much faster pace.

Continued….


	13. The PR Effect

**STAR TREK: PHASE ONE**

 **The PR effect**

The Enterprise had successfully made it to Mars. The crew of the ship, the first humans to Mars, all took a moment to gaze out their windows, or used their monitors, to view the absolute beauty of the red planet beneath them. Doctor McCoy had entered the bridge and stood on the lower level, next to Kirk, who was sitting in the command chair.

"Well, we made it," McCoy said. "So when do the engineering teams head down?"

"Actually," Kirk said as he sipped from a cup of coffee that McCoy had brought for him, "I just spoke to Lt. Khan and he told me they will be ready to take the two shuttles down to the planet within the next two hours or so."

"Do you think Khan and his construction crews will have enough of the colony up and running in time for the Lexington's arrival next year?" McCoy asked.

"Sure," Kirk said, "with all the pre-positioned materials the Space Agency has been sending up here over the past three or four years, they should be able to get it done on time. Khan and his crew no doubt understand the time table they are on."

Uhura came down to the lower level.

"Sir," she said to Kirk, "I just received a coded message. I have transferred it to your ready room."

"Thanks, I'll check out later." Kirk said, "Have you gotten any word from Olivia yet? You know she wants to tell everyone back on Earth that she was the first person to talk to a man from mars."

"No, not yet," Uhura said with a sly look, "but you're right. I'm sure we'll get a hail any moment. If I know her, she's twisting the arm of a certain senator to get her air time at the United Space Agency complex in D.C."

At that moment Doctor Richard Daystrom came out of the turbo-lift.

"Ah," Captain Kirk said as he saw Daystrom survey the bridge area, "Welcome to Mars Dr. Daystrom."

Daystrom smiled, and then started looking around at the various stations on the bridge, which were configured with many of his duotronic advancements through the years.

"So," McCoy said to Kirk, "are you still planning on going down there when the construct-crews go?"

"Are you kidding?" Kirk asked with a smile. "The Amazonian plain, where the first automated module is already situated, and where the construct-crews are heading, is at its most clearest this part of the Martian year. The next season of wind storms isn't due for another month. I want to see this place, and all its beauty before the sandstorms arrive..."

Gary Mitchell heard Kirk's excitement, and fed off of it.

"You're still going to let me tag along, right?" Gary asked from his post.

"I don't know," Jim Kirk replied. "The last time we talked about going down there, you said you were really going so you could take a golf club and see how far you could hit a golf-ball."

"Ummmmmm, yeah?" Mitchell said. "Come on Jim, you gotta know that someday they're going to put a golf course up here. If I could get a picture of me, holding a wood, posing for a perfect shot, I could get a cover shot on Sports Illustrated."

Sulu agreed from his post, "We could put that in your media profile. I'm talking mega-Q rating rise if you could arrange that shot."

"Well," Kirk said, "I wouldn't press my luck. If the Al Gore Mars Preservation Society finds out you're up here hitting golf-balls, we might find ourselves involved with a PR nightmare."

"Commander Mitchell, who is going to take the pictures?" Sulu asked.

"I was going to have Jim take them," Gary said, "but I doubt he will now. No bother, my camera has a 15 second delay on it."

Daystrom came over to where Kirk was sitting in the command chair.

"Yes Doctor," Kirk said, "can I help you?"

Daystrom looked at the Spock unit, on the left arm of Kirk's command chair.

"I was wondering," Daystrom said, "If you could give Spock an exercise."

"Sure," Kirk said. "What would you like me to have it do?"

Daystrom thought for a moment about the preceding conversation between Kirk and Mitchell.

"Would you be so kind," Daystrom said "as to ask the Spock unit for its recommendations for the Mars landing party?"

"I don't follow." Kirk said back to Daystrom.

"Well," Daystrom said, "Someday a unit, much like Spock, may be called upon to designate which crew members would be necessary for a landing party. This is a perfect time to see what Spock would suggest."

Kirk nodded, "Very well, Doctor Daystrom, I will do what you ask." Kirk said.

With the Spock Unit on the arm of his chair to his left, Kirk pressed the inter-com switch that allowed him to interact with the advanced computer system, designed by Daystrom.

SPOCK: Spock reporting as ordered, (in the voice of James Earl Jones).

"Mister Spock," Kirk began to say, before realizing he was talking to just a computer-interface, "Spock unit, could you please give me your recommendations for augmented landing party."

SPOCK: Yes, Captain. I would select Ensign Tom Jenkins.

Kirk seemed befuddled. "Jenkins? He's just a two year cadet. Why would you have chosen him over Commander Mitchell or me?"

There was a brief pause.

SPOCK: Assigning non-essential personal is not logical. Ensign Jenkins' geological training specialty and atmosphere sciences are values. His grandfather designed the first Mars rover. These are qualities that make him more essential to the protocols of the mission; chronicling the historic nature of the mission, while having an understanding of the surface of the planet:

Before Kirk could respond, Mitchell did, and he wasn't happy.

"The planet is fricking red, that's all you have to know about it. Red and it has a lot of red rocks." Gary said to the Spock unit. "Hell, why are we even talking to you, you're just a fricking Xbox-3500 with vocal chords."

Gary stormed off and back to his post.

"Please excuse him," Kirk said to Daystrom. "He's just excited, we are all excited, having made it this far."

"No offense taken," Daystrom said. "Though, I do not believe the United Nations sent us up here to hit golf-balls with the taxpayer's money."

With that Daystrom headed up to the turbo-lift, and left the bridge.

"You know me Jim, I think Gary's full of hot air most of the time," McCoy said, "but that man, Doctor Daystrom, is a head case."

Kirk looked at McCoy and shook his head.

"Doctor Daystrom is a genius," Kirk said in defense of Daystrom. "I'm sure he understands the humanity of the mission." Then Kirk turned toward the Spock unit. "Spock unit," Kirk said, "please classify the inclusion of Doctor Daystrom on the mission to Mars crew roster, since we have already been trained on how to run your basic programming; Would he not be considered non-essential personal?"

There was a pause.

SPOCK: I have not been programmed to comment on such inquiries. Please direct this question to Doctor Richard Daystrom.

"Was that response entirely unexpected?" McCoy asked.

Sulu, who had heard the entire exchange, pivoted his chair to face Kirk and McCoy. "That is a peculiar response. I bet it has specific programming to prevent detailed questioning as to its operation platform."

McCoy nodded. "Maybe," McCoy said, "but if that thing is going to have access to our personal files, then we should be able to pull back the 'wizard's curtain' and see how it works too."

His point made, McCoy headed off of the bridge via the Turbo-lift.

Kirk looked at the Spock unit, then back to Gary.

"Let's go Commander Mitchell," Kirk said, trying to liven up the tension. "We have a date with the planet Mars."

Gary looked at Kirk with a slight look of anger in his eyes.

"Can I bring my driver or not?" Gary asked.

Kirk smiled. "You better believe it."

Two hours later, two Omega-class landing craft exited the Enterprise's hanger-deck, and headed down to the planet below. The human adventure, on Mars, had just begun.

 _Continued…and very soon things are going to go sideways...can you say "Romulans?"_


	14. More than a Red Planet

**STAR TREK: PHASE ONE**

 **More than a Red Planet**

 **Mars...**

The two shuttles, both launched from the USS ENTEPRISE, made perfect landings on the two temporary landing pads that had been landed on Mars two years previously by unmanned craft, in preparation of this day.

The Class-1 shuttles, as proof of the international scope of the United Space Agency, were constructed in the recently reunited nation of Korea. North and South Korea, after decades of strife, and mistrust, had united in 2020. By 2050, the country had become a productive entity of the new United Nations Charter.

The people of Korea were very dedicated, and very proud of their contribution to the space program, Kirk concluded after he sat in the passenger area and watched the sister shuttle set down nearly right beside the one he rode in. They were also superior technologists as well.

He looked over to Gary, and flashed back to the scene in the Zero-grav chamber when Mitchell had vomited all over the drill instructor.

"Dude," Kirk said to Gary, "you're not thinking about throwing up are you?"

The sweat on Gary's brow was proof enough to Kirk that his friend Gary didn't enjoy any kind of craft .that dropped as fast as the shuttle had. Kirk often wondered how Gary had made it so far in the Space Program.

"I took some space-sickness pills," Gary told Kirk, "they haven't kicked in yet."

Kirk shook his head. "And you're the XO of an ultra-modern Starship?" Kirk asked in disbelief. "Give me a break."

"What do you mean? I can hang with you?" Gary said. "I'm just a little queasy that's all. I won't throw-up."

"Well, you better not," Kirk said with a chuckle. "Could you imagine what Daystrom would say if he found out the first thing we did on Mars was throw-up on it?"

"Shut-up," Gary said. "We just need to talk about something else and I'll be fine. Hey, just talk about women's breasts or something like that."

"Yeah, right," Kirk said with a smile, "I just got a message from Colonel Pike that the Enterprise is going to be re-fitted with the next generation of engines when we get back. Check this out," Kirk said lowering his voice, "we're going to use them to go to Alpha Centauri. And we're going to get there in just four weeks."

"You're shitting me," Gary said. "Can you imagine the amount of women who will want to bed down with the first men who make it to another star system?"

"I thought you had your eye on Chekov?" Kirk asked.

"Just keeping my options open, you know, keeping it real and all. You should take a look at Chekov and some of the other women on the Enterprise. I mean, shit man, you're the Captain. Can you imagine how much p****y you'll be able to get."

Kirk looked at his friend with a look of contempt.

"Is that all that matters to you? We're about to start exploring the universe; and sex is the only thing on your mind?" Kirk asked. "Someday you're going to find out that women are more than just walking sex toys," Kirk said with.

It was clear that the conversation was starting to cause the green hue in Gary's face to fade. Kirk's strategy of decoying his friend's nausea was working; even if it was sexist in tone. The shuttle was in process of setting down on the pad.

"Someday I'll settle down," Gary said with a smile. "Marry me a nice woman, build the white-picket fence, and have some kids so I can throw footballs with them; but not now!" Gary said. "My Q rating is going to shoot up higher than the moon, and I'm going to cash in with the babes. It's all part of my master plan. So, we're heading to another star system. I can't wait Jimmy, I can't wait." Then Gary became a tad more serious. "But if you're talking about the Star-drive," he said, "that is still experimental. I have read about Lea Brahms work and I'm not convinced."

Kirk shook his head. "Have you ever seen what she looks like?"

"No need to," Mitchell said as the he and Kirk stood up and started to head for the exit as the other passengers did. "Any one with the last name of Brahms is probably the product of two nerds, and probably looks like my eighth grade algebra teacher; crusty and old."

Kirk knew otherwise. "Yeah, you're probably right," Kirk replied, knowing full well that Brahms was quite beautiful; and far too classy for his horny friend.

Kirk and Mitchell walked down the boarding ramp. For being the first humans stepping on Mars, it just seemed like another shuttle landing. Thanks to pre-positioned sites, such as the two landing pads, some of the facilities were already covered by domes and had artificial air pumping inside of them.

There were three large buildings, each large enough to house the landing team. Several food-pods, also sent in advance of the mission, were easily found. Land-rovers, both brought down via the shuttles, and operated on solar batteries, would be used to collect the food-pods.

The mission that the landing crews had, under the command of Lt. Commander Khan, was to apply the add-ons that had been sent up to Mars as part of a five year plan to not only build a colony, but to also prepare the base for Terra-Forming. The Terra-Formers would arrive on Mars in just over a year, under the command of Dr. Frank Marcus. Marcus was the young genius, a brother to Carol Marcus (a flame from Kirk's past), who developed the complex constructs that would be built on the poles of Mars. They would exploit the large body of water that had been discovered beneath the surface of Mars, and use it to create a livable atmosphere with-in two or three years.

Life had indeed been found on Mars, in the large body of water beneath the surface. But it was only single cell organisms that had survived beneath the surface of the world, guarded from the radiation of the sun.

With the Earth reaching population heights never seen, it was decided by the United Nations to colonize Mars to further the human race into space, rather than to treat it off-limits in order to save its indigenous life forms.

The discovery of the Charles/Dennison Asteroid only underlined the importance of creating a colony off of Earth; it would guarantee man's survival even if an Extinction Level Incident were to strike Earth.

Kirk watched as Lt. Commander Khan put his team to work, nearly the moment they arrived. This team didn't have long to get this place up and running. They were all inside the large complex and were preparing for their duties. Kirk walked over to Khan.

"I wanted to say," Kirk told Khan, "that you and your team are doing great. I have no doubts at all that you will have this place ready to go long before the Lexington gets here."

Khan smiled. "Thank you Captain Kirk. I hope you have time to visit us again as well. I want you to come back see what we eventually accomplish here. And," Khan added as he reached down and pulled a putter out of his sack of personal items, "tell Commander Mitchell we will have a make-shift golf course up and running real soon too."

"Well," Kirk said with a smile, "I think you've just cemented our return visit."

The two men shook hands, and shared a common moment of respect. Both were unaware that not too long in the future they would be enemies for life; dare I say; arch-enemies!

Two hours later, both shuttles were piloted back up to the Enterprise. With the Colony-team in place, it was time for the Enterprise to head for the Charles/Dennison. As Kirk came to the bridge, he smiled as he saw Gary showing the photos that Kirk had taken of him hitting golf-balls on Mars.

"That one," Gary said to Chekov, as she held the picture "went seven hundred yards."

She obviously had no idea how impressive that was; in terms of golf.

"Is that a long one?" Chekov asked with a blank look on her face. "Do you the like really long ones?"

Gary did a double take; was that some sort of a sexual question? He decided not to go there; especially with Sulu now looking at him with a broad smile; his mind in the gutter with Gary's.

"You mean; is that far!?" Gary replied. "Honey, Tiger Woods, in his prime, might hit one four-hundred and fifty on Earth. Yes, that's long…I mean far."

"So," Sulu said, as he listened in, "as soon as we get back I'll send these to Sal and see if he can get them in Sports Illustrated." And then he added. "Especially these long ones," he added with a chuckle.

"That would be so cool," Gary said.

Then Chekov came across a photo of Gary throwing up in a trashcan inside the complex on Mars.

"That'll go good with your media file," Sulu said with a laugh. "The first human to throw-up on mars," and then both Sulu and Chekov laughed.

"James," Gary said to Kirk, "I thought you deleted that one."

Kirk gave in an innocent reaction. "Oooops."

 **Earth…**

John Gill sat in his office on board his private airplane jet as it was taking him to a very important meeting in Colorado, USA. The image of Khan was on the screen of his monitor. The signal Khan was transmitting on was scrambled.

"I trust you have all arrived in one piece?" Gill asked Khan.

"We have," Khan said. "Everything is proceeding as you planned sir."

"Very good," Gill said.

Gill cut off the transmission and was quite happy with the progress that had been made.

But little did Gill know that fate would play a very major part in what was to come. He had no idea the monster he had created when he created Khan. And the time was coming when John Gill would find out; but by then it would be too late to stop…Khan Noonien Singh.

continued..


	15. Friends

**STAR TREK: PHASE ONE  
"Friends"**

The USS ENTERPRISE was on its way to intercept the Charles/Dennison asteroid which was on a direct heading for Earth. The collision was still four years off, but waiting any longer to act on it would compound the problem. The mission, on paper, seemed simple. The asteroid was nearly four miles in diameter, and composed of, mainly, iron. The composition of the asteroid would seem to suggest that it had been created about the same time the rest of the solar system had been.

How something this large had not been seen before baffled some of the more prominent scientists on Earth.

The voyage from Mars to Charles/Dennison would take nearly a month. And because of the distance, and planetary orbits, the particle beams which had powered the Enterprise's trip to Mars would not be available this time. Instead, the mission depended on the experimental Ion/Magnetic Drive, and the stored battery power, which had been collected with special solar filters while the ship had been traveling to Mars.

When the United Space Agency decided to build the Enterprise ship, and the rest of the Constitution class starships that had been budgeted, it was decided that the best thing to do would be to throw the kitchen sink at it. The Particle Beam drive, which used beams to accelerate and decelerate the ship, had been used while on the way to Mars. The Ion/Magnetic Drive, built solely in China, would power the trip to the asteroid and back to Earth.

The maximum speed either technology could reach was nearly 10% to 15% of light speed. But, a third technology, not included on the Enterprise, was the highly experimental **A** nti- **M** atter **D** rive which was in final prep, and was the creation of Dr. Leah Brahms. When the Enterprise returned to Earth, it would be easily refitted and the A.M.D. would be part of that refit.

The maximum speed of the A.M.D. was not known, but the calculations were mind boggling. It would allow the ship to go distances only once dreamed of, perhaps as much as 60% the speed of light…or, as they would find out…MORE!

Commander Gary Mitchell and Lt. Sulu sat together at one of the dining tables located in Ten-Forward. It had long been decided that with mainly young men and women manning starships, an adult setting was required for the moral, and stability, of the crew. There were actual real windows that offered amazing views of space. Because Ten-Forward was not only a dining hall, there was a fully stocked Bar.

There were modern games, pool tables, and even two bowling lanes at the far end. It was where the crew could let their guard down, and socialize. Ten-Forward was operated by a woman named Guinan. She was a very beautiful ebony skinned woman who owned two respected bars in the Chicago area, which many movie stars went to hang out.

But she also held a PhD in sociology, and was also a sex-therapist on the side. She stood behind the bar and was there to help the bartenders, but also, to keep a watchful eye on her customers; trying to anticipate their needs.

The dining hall had several customers, as did the Bar. Guinan decided to head over to where Gary and Sulu were sitting. Unknown to the crew, she was provided with very detailed files on every one of them. She 'knew' who they were even before she knew them. She brought two drinks with her on a tray. She also wore very strange head gear, which in this case, was head scarf wrapped tightly around her head, with diamond studs.

"Hello," she said to them both, with a broad smile. "My name is Guinan. As you know, this is the first night Ten-Forward has been open since we left Earth, due to finishing touches on the decor and kitchen area. Welcome, and please enjoy yourselves."

She placed the drinks down.

"Actually," Gary said, "I just wanted a beer, Samuel Adams if you would."

"We're still installing the fountains," Guinan lied, "but I think you might like this for now."

Gary sipped the glass of strange green liquid. He nodded in approval.

"This is pretty good," Gary said as it gave him a 'kick'. "What is it?"

She looked at his drink. "You know what," Guinan said, "it's just green. That's the best I could tell you."

Sulu had tried some. "I like it too," Sulu said. "Good thing I'm not on shift for another twelve hours. This has real alcohol in it; doesn't it?"

"I thought real alcoholic beverages weren't supposed to be stocked on board the Enterprise," Gary added.

"I won't tell if you won't tell," Guinan said with a warm smile, and coy look in her eyes.

"My kind of girl," Gary said, with a twinkle in his eyes as well.

Guinan thought about his personal file and the kind of women Gary had been in trouble with in the past; and there were quite a few.

"I doubt it," she added with a grin.

Guinan headed back to the Bar. She actually had tons of beer, but up to now, no one had liked the green stuff, and she had a whole case to unload. At least she had two dependable customers; suckers.

Gary looked to Sulu.

"So, did your buddy Sal answer your e-mail?" Gary asked. "Did he like the pictures?"

Sulu smiled. "Why yes," Sulu said, "he did. In fact, when we get back, he wants to meet you. I think you're going to get that S.I. cover you've always wanted."

"You know," Gary said, "I owe you for this. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, yes I think there is," Sulu replied. "There is a guy who works in engineering that I've been flirting with but he's too shy. I've seen him looking my way and…"

Gary cut him off. "Wait a moment," Gary said. "You want me to hook you up... with another guy?"

"Yeah; why not?" Sulu came back with. "If I had told you it was some sexy gal instead, I was chasing; would you be asking me that?"

"Ummm," Gary said, "you have me there. I'll see what I can do, but don't be expecting too much."

Sulu smiled. "Actually I'm only kidding. I just wanted to see what you would say."

"What for…" Gary asked.

Sulu thought for a moment, and then continued.

"Commander; some people say they accept alternate lifestyles, you know, mouth tolerance. You're one of the very few who seems to believe in the concept of it," Sulu said. "And I thank you."

Gary and Sulu talked for nearly an hour; about life and social acceptance. They swapped stories of their love lives, conquests of the past and as the last few customers filtered away, they too went their separate ways to get some much needed sleep.

 **MARS**

The first sandstorm hit the colony on Mars. Commander Khan, who had been given a promotion by his Star Fleet superiors back on Earth, ordered all work stopped, and everyone into the fortified bunkers. All seemed calm; but it wasn't.

Life had been, indeed, found beneath the surface of Mars; and plentiful in the underground oceans on the planet. The life forms that had been found were pretty much like the simple one cell organisms on Earth. But not all the life on Mars had been found. It was predicted there was much more would be found.

One such 'undiscovered' creature lived beneath the surface of the land. It thrived in the arid areas of Mars.

And as Ensign Juliet Combs slept, one of the creatures had made its way into her room. As it silently came out of ground, Ensign Combs was totally unaware.

The small life form looked much like a short and stumpy millipede; but of course, it wasn't, and that was too bad for the ensign.

The little creature, the size of a finger nail, made its way up the inside of her blankets. It went past her nakedness, and finally came out of the blankets inches from her right shoulder. It was able to wriggle up and on to her pillow. And as Juliet slept, the creature inched its way into… her ear.

Continued…


	16. Seeds of Rebellion

**STAR TREK  
Seeds of Rebellion**

The burgeoning colony on Mars was being pounded by a violent sandstorm, and had been for nearly two weeks. Sandstorms would become a way of life, for colonist on Mars before the Terra-Forming was completed three years later. Until that time, they would have to learn to endure the sun-blocking, eye blinding storms.

But there was more than just a sandstorm going on outside the complex. Sixty workers had come to Mars, via their trip aboard the Enterprise. There were maintenance workers, construction crews, computer experts, and a small medical staff.

Commander Khan Singe had the crews ahead of schedule, but then, that all changed. It all started when Ensign Juliet Combs attacked two of her co-workers, killing them in their sleep, and partially devouring their bodies.

She was eventually captured, and put in the brig. Eventually sedated, she was brought into the sickbay where the colony's chief medical officer, Doctor Boma, examined her body.

Internal scans revealed a strange parasitic life form which had attached itself to Ensign Comb's nervous system. And, more importantly to the survival of the colony, it was determined that inside her saliva contained small, molecular sized versions of the parasites, that, when introduced into a new victim's blood system, would circulate into the blood and destroy the human host, and turning the human into a mindless, soulless, being, with only one reason to live; to infect other humans.

The two colonists Combs had 'killed' had come back to life. They attack mercilessly, and before all was said and done, only fourteen of the sixty workers were uncontaminated.

The survivors had regrouped, and fortified the main complex structure. But it was only a matter of time before the infected colonist would break in and infect them as well.

Communications had been lost, but not only due to the wild sandstorm. The special communication's platform that could broadcast a signal that could penetrate the sandstorm cloud had been destroyed by the infected members of the crew and their uncontrolled rampaging.

There had been no way to contact Earth for help for nearly two weeks. But the storm was weakening. The regular radio complex, which was safe inside the complex, was now able to generate a powerful enough signal to penetrate the fading storm.

Commander Khan stood behind Ensign Gina Nasaki, who was operating the communication station.

"Will we be able to contact Earth?" Commander Khan asked.

"It would seem so," Ensign Nasaki aid. "We'll know momentarily."

 **At United Space Agency headquarters, in Daytona Beach Florida** , worry had overcome the agency after contact had been lost with Mars nearly two weeks earlier. It had been determined that it could not have been due to the sandstorm only.

Top advisors warned Colonel Christopher Pike that there had to have been some kind of mutiny. During the morning briefing, news had arrived that the colony was sending a signal. Pike entered mission control to monitor the communication with the colony.

Commander Khan's face appeared on the main screen of mission control.

"Commander Khan," Mission control Commander, Bob Wesley, said, "what the heck is going on up there?"

 _Khan looked worried. "Something has happened," Khan said. "We have encountered a parasitic life form," Khan told them. "It has the ability to," before Khan could continue, a large noise could be heard pounding inside the complex._

"What is that pounding?" Commander Wesley demanded.

As the transmission continued, the United Space Agency was unaware that the signal was being monitored by John Gill, in his Australian lair, and by another man inside of a secret complex in Colorado.

 _Khan continued. "Listen to me!" Khan said to Wesley, "The parasites enter a victim's ears, and soon takes over the mind of the victim. They can contaminate others by transfer of blood, or saliva. The infected person becomes nothing more than a mindless body, wanting only to infect others. We are the last left!" Khan said. "You've got to implement the emergency evacuation plan."_

What Khan was referring to were the two emergency shuttles that were housed inside the laser satellites that had been used to slow the Enterprise's approach nearly three weeks earlier. Each satellite contained one shuttle, which could be piloted down, via remote control, by mission control back on Earth.

John Gill, watching the situation transpire, did not like the turn of events. The parasites, as Khan conversed more with Mission Control, and the Chief Medical Officer, Beverly Crusher, caused the victims to spew nonsensical thoughts from the subconscious part of the brain, as just random words with no reason.

Gill became more worried that Khan, were he to become infected, might reveal vital information to Gill's own goals. It was time for Gill to call in a favor. He reached out and picked up the receiver of a red phone on his desk. A voice answered on the other end.

"Are you seeing this?" Gill asked.

 _"Yes," the voice replied. "I think we may both have a mutual reason to terminate the Mars colony."_

"I agree," Gill said. "Do what you must." Gill said.

 **Colorado...**

Unknown to the United Space Agency, the United States, although a member of the new United Nations Charter, still had several clandestine operations off the official financial books of the government. One such organization was charged with assuring the survival of the United States at all cost. It was an ultra-secret organization called Section-31, and the man, who had been talking to Gill, a man named Sloan, was charged with carrying out the primary orders.

Worried that the parasites might find their way to Earth, Sloan activated a secret program that had been implanted into one of the Mars satellite's software.

 **Back at United Space Agency Headquarters**

As Commander Wesley continued to converse with Khan, Dr. Crusher spoke in soft tones with Colonel Pike.

"We've got to evacuate those people," Crusher said to Pike.

"Doctor," Pike said, "what about the possibility they might already be infected, and bring those things back to Earth. I can't allow that."

"So, what are we going to do?" Crusher asked in an angered manner, "Are you going to leave them up there to die?"

Suddenly all communications with the Mars colony were cut off.

"What's going on?" Pike demanded of Wesley.

"Sir," Wesley replied, "An outside source has cut off our communications."

"How is that possible?" Pike demanded.

Suddenly the alert signals began to blare.

"What now?" Pike demanded.

Bob Wesley conferred with his men, and then he looked back to Pike.

"Colonel," Wesley said, "one of the Graviton-lasers we used to decelerate the Enterprise as it approached Mars is positioning itself, and is preparing to fire on the colony.

"On screen," Pike ordered.

The main screen switched to images being broadcasted by the sister Graviton-laser, showing the other one changing its orbital course.

 **On Mars**

Khan watched as Ensign Nasaki tried in vain to reestablish communication with Earth.

"What's happening?" Ensign Nasaki asked. "Why won't they respond?" She asked Khan.

Khan knew why. It all added up.

"They're going to kill us," Khan told her, and the others. "They are worried that we are infected as well, and are unwilling to rescue us because of it."

There was more pounding as the infected crew members were making progress. It wouldn't be too long until they had made it inside the complex.

"What can we do?" One of the survivors asked Khan.

Four of the survivors, he already knew; they were plants like him. There was no reason to blow their covers just yet, and they were obviously keeping their parts secret as well.

"I can save us," Khan told them all. "But do not forget that they," Khan said as he pointed at the now blank screen, "Have betrayed us. From this day forth I say that we will make Mars our home, and when I mean our home, I mean that in all the ways it can be taken."

"We're not going to survive the night," Ensign Nasaki replied. "So what does it matter."

Khan stood strong, and projected his strong will. "If you swear your loyalty to me," Khan told them all, "I will see you through this night."

He had won them over. He would indeed save their lives. And as he prepared to do just that, he stared up at the United Space Agency emblem on the far wall. He would remember this day, and swore that he would make them all pay, back on Earth. For not only did the Space Agency cut off the signal, so had John Gill. Khan had tried to raise Gill earlier in the day, but his signal was never accepted. Khan vowed that from this moment forward, Earth would one day know; The Wrath of Khan.

Continued…


	17. Life Will Find You

**STAR TREK  
PHASE ONE**

 **LIFE WILL FIND YOU**

The USS ENTERPRISE crew were just two days away from their rendezvous with the Charles/Dennison asteroid. Constant scans were now being performed to decide the best course of action to take.

Several civilian engineers, and geologists, had come along for the mission and were tasked with finding the best way to neutralize the threat the asteroid posed to Earth.

Captain James T Kirk had just handed the bridge over to the night crew. Lt. Commander Chakotay had proven very admirable with his handling of the night crew, and would someday make a fine Captain himself, Kirk concluded. But for the next couple days ahead, Kirk and the primary crew would be put to the test, as the asteroid dilemma was dealt with.

Kirk settled down on to his bed in his quarters, and read again the private Email he had just received from Earth. It was a very special letter sent to him by Carol Marcus.

She was the woman who he had met, thanks to constant shoving by Gary, and who Kirk had got along with quite well. The letter conveyed the news that she was pregnant.

They had both taken precautions for two weeks or so that they had seen each other, intimately, but just as the guy said in that decades old dinosaur movie years ago; life will find a way. But the rest of the letter left Kirk feeling like an outcast.

Carol Marcus, who was an aspiring scientist, was open and frank in the letter. While she loved her time together with Kirk, she was a realist. Kirk's career would take him into deep space, and quite possibly on missions that he might never return from. With a child in her future, Carol had decided to center her career on Earth. And, perhaps selfishly, she didn't want to have to split time with Kirk when it came to caring for a child.

And more to the point, she said in the letter, she didn't want their child, a boy the initial scans showed, to grow up idolizing his father and following him into a career that would take him, just like Kirk, far from home, and possibly to an early death.

The letter concluded with her asking Kirk to please understand her concerns, and do the right thing, and stay away from her and the child. She would never ask for support, in any way. The best thing, Kirk could do, would be to let her raise the child as she saw fit.

"As she sees fit," Kirk whispered to himself.

James Kirk's own childhood had been stressed by the early death of his mother, when Kirk was just nine years old. His father, Joseph, a hot shot pilot as James was now, took young James from base to base all through his childhood. And due to his father being away all the time, James was raised by a constant supply of baby-sitters at first, and then his uncle when James got older.

He never resented his father for subjecting Kirk to that kind of rootless life, but sometimes he wished that he had lived the normal kind of family life. But that was in the past.

Carol was right, Kirk knew. She knew that James was living the dream of a life time. James Kirk could change his career, perhaps become a civilian pilot. But so much of his life had been dedicated to this point, that if he were to leave it, it would be challenge to find another career he would like as much as this one.

He hated to admit it, but Carol was right. She needed a husband, and now a father for her child, not a starship captain, in her and the child's, life.

James Kirk folded the letter up and put it away inside a small box where he kept important letters he had collected through-out his life. In fact, the letter James placed Carol's message on top of was the one informing him that his father's aircraft had been shot down over a warzone.

Another letter was congratulations letter of his being accepted into the Space Program. That letter had come from his old friend Thomas Hooker, who was a friend of his father.

Later, in Ten-Forward, James Kirk sat with Dr. Leonard McCoy at one of the booths toward the back of the bar area. Gary Mitchell had been Kirk's friend for years, but James had found himself bonding with McCoy. The two had only met in the past year, while training for the mission.

McCoy, a white man who came from the south, having been raised by a very wise black woman named Gretchen Bennett and her husband Wilbur, had a subtle charm.

McCoy was twelve years older the Kirk, and had barely qualified for the mission after the intense training. There were rumors that McCoy had a slight drinking problem which cost him his marriage.

In fact, Kirk suspected that Colonel Pike had been the one who swept McCoy's physical training numbers to the side. Pike, another one of Kirk's mentors, had issues with Kirk's friendship with the wild and crazy Gary Mitchell. Pike saw McCoy as a calming force in the young Captain's life.

"What a past couple weeks," Kirk said as he stared down at the bottle of beer in his hand. "First, the destruction of the Mars colony, and now I find out I'm going to be a father to a child I can never see."

"Well," McCoy said, holding his own bottle of beer, "they say when it rains it pours."

Kirk nodded as he downed some of beer. A strange look came over his face, as the beer made its way down his throat. "Whew," Kirk said, "that beer has a pretty good kick."

"She's right," McCoy told Kirk. "And I think you know it Jim."

Kirk nodded.

"From what I know about you," McCoy said, "you're that kind of guy who wants to touch the face of God, and then move it out of the way so you can see even more. She knows that too," he added, "and she knows that unless you are out there, pushing the limits of your knowledge, living on the edge of this dream of yours, you would lose that charm we all feel about you."

"Gee," Kirk said with a smile, "you would have made a fine psychologist."

"Well," McCoy said with a slight chuckle, "it would have paid a lot more than this gig, that's for sure. Will you be okay?"

Kirk thought for a moment. "When I read the letter, and got to the point where she said she was pregnant, for a moment or two I was the happiest man alive. And then, when she gave her reasons as to why she wanted to raise the child on her own, I found myself looking at my life and how I projected myself. All that you just said a moment ago," Kirk said to McCoy, "is true. But now I will know, in my heart, a part of me will exist, through my child, and I feel good with that."

"Look," McCoy said with a smile, "who knows what the future will bring. She may decide to tell him someday, and perhaps by that time, the James Kirk I know today, will be open to that kind of new chapter of his life."

"Don't tell Gary," Kirk said to McCoy. "The moment that kid was born, he'd take one of the shuttles and go back to Earth, and kidnap that kid and bring it to me. He'd finally have some at his own maturity level to hang out with."

McCoy chuckled.

 **Earth...**

In a small bar, located near Daytona Beach Florida, Tom Garak sat in the back of the smoke filled dining room, alone. His contact was due to arrive at any moment. Garak sipped on a glass of bourbon, and then saw his contact making his way through the crowd of pool players, and dart throwers.

His contact's name was Benjamin Finney. He had flunked out of the starship Captain program, but was retained as an engineer for other projects of the United Space Agency. But Finney was a flawed man, who blamed his being kicked out of the starship Captain's program on none other than James T Kirk.

During a fire-fighting training session, Finney had tried to move the team he and Kirk were on through an area of the exercise that was deemed contaminated with radiation; when another route was available.

More interested in the time element, fighting a fire that really was not that important than just a test of patience inside of a fire-fighting suit, Finney's move had "cost" several lives, including Kirk's. James Kirk had fought him the entire way, warning Finney that the fire wasn't that dangerous or important to the training.

Eventually Finney was drummed out of the Captain's program for other issues as well, but the fire-fighting exercise stuck in his craw the most.

As Finney approached the table, Garak looked down at the several shots he had already had the bartender send over. As Finney would drink, he would open up about the terrible things he saw wrong at the Space Agency complex.

"You always get here before I do," Finney said as he sat down.

Finney passed Garak an envelope.

"Is this what I think it is?" Garak asked, as he watched Finney dive right in, and started gulping down the shots.

"My daughter works at the med-lab," Finney said with a smile. "Those are the paternity test results on Carol Marco's pregnancy. Jimmy Kirk, no-less superman to the rest of the world, is going to be the father to a bastard child; how ironic, I would laugh if I wasn't so sick of his shit."

"You are to tell no one, neither you nor your daughter," Garak said with an icy tone in his voice. "If you do, and I will know if you did, I'll see to it that the both of you live out the rest of your lives in fear. And trust me;" Garak said with a warm and friendly smile, "I am a man of my word."

Finney gave the impression of a man who was scared. And he was.

 **The Enterprise…two days later**

Two shuttles headed away from the Clark/Dennison asteroid, which the Enterprise had arrived at the previous day. The civilian Geologist who was charged with the effort to eliminate the threat of the asteroid to Earth, a British man named Patrick Merriweather, stood beside Captain Kirk's command chair on the bridge of the USS Enterprise.

Lt. Uhura, in contact with both shuttles, pivoted her chair to face Kirk.

"Captain," Uhura said, "Both teams are reporting success with planting the charges."

"Great," Kirk said, "tell them to get aboard as soon as they can."

Lt. Nadya Chekov calibrated the time devices of the charges with the Enterprise's own internal clock.

"We are in synch with the charges, Captain," Chekov reported.

"Very good," Kirk said to her.

Doctor McCoy, who stood on the opposite side of Kirk's chair from Merriweather, looked over to the famed geologist.

"Doctor Merriweather," McCoy said, "Just how can you be sure that the nuclear charges will not just create a shower of car sized debris, each heading towards Earth, rather than one massive one?"

"Good question," Merriweather said to McCoy. "The blasts, seven in all, should be enough to smash the asteroid into, as you say, car sized chucks of rock. But we are far enough from Earth that the orbits of these smaller pieces of the asteroid will be slightly altered enough, that most of them will miss Earth."

"This time, at least," Gary said from his post. "Won't they pose a threat to Earth on subsequent orbits around the sun?" As Gary asked his question, he noticed that Chekov was looking at him, with a look of awe on her face.

It was just what Gary wanted; to look smart in front of the sexy Russian Navigator. Though, to be sure, Sulu had written the question on a small index card, which Gary then memorized over the past three previous days.

"Again, that is a good question," said with a real smile. "Captain Kirk, I must say, you're crew is surprisingly knowledgeable in this area."

Kirk eyed Gary for a moment. "Yeah," Kirk said as he noticed the index card sitting on Gary's controls, "you and me both."

"Well," Merriweather said to them all, "Mr. Mitchell is quite correct. However, most of the rock debris will have their course, and time, adjusted enough that ninety percent of it will pass by Earth. The other ten percent will pose a threat, but Starfleet has been given permission by the UN to use the antiquated Star Wars missile defense system to target some of the more, bigger, pieces while far enough out into space to cause no harm. The other six percent of the asteroid is deemed not a true concern, and will provide quite a meteor shower for two nights."

"What about the rest of the Asteroid debris," Sulu asked. "Won't it pose a threat some other time?"

"The next time that debris will be anywhere near Earth, fifty-thousand years would have passed. If our world hasn't advanced enough by that time to stop it, then we're out of luck."

"Putting things off for future generations to pay for?" McCoy asked. "Isn't that what they did with the economy? And look where that got us."

"Sir," Uhura cut in, "the shuttles are aboard."

Kirk looked at the digital clock, which was above the main screen, as it counted down the time until the charges would be detonated. And if all went according as planned, in just ten hours, Charles/Dennison would be exploded, and the Enterprise would then head back to Earth.

 **Earth...United Space Command** (don't worry fans..."Star Fleet" will be used down the line...just hang in there)

Colonel Pike looked at the latest photographs taken of the Mars Colony compound. The Graviton Laser, high in Mars orbit, had managed to destroy most of the structures. There was no sign of life, but the pictures were limited in that they had been taken from one of the orbiting satellites. It was doubtful anyone had survived. But there was something just as important to Pike. Just who had countermanded the Space Agency's control of the Graviton Laser, and then used it to kill Commander Khan and his fellow colonists?

With that question foremost on his mind, Pike ordered a complete diagnostic done on all the systems. If the Space Agency had been compromised, and obviously it had been, Pike wanted to know by whom, and why.

 **Earth…John Gill's secret lair off the coast of Australia**

John Gill sat silently alone, and depressed, in his office, inside the massive lair built inside an island off the cost of Australia. He had given Section-31, usually an adversary, permission to destroy Khan, who was Gill's number-one operative planted in the Space Agency.

Now that Khan, and seven other operatives were dead, Gill would have to go about selecting a new DNA enhanced clone to train and prepare to follow in Khan's place.

But then, as he started to consider a new course of action, the dedicated frequency, scrambled so that only Gill could receive, began to beep. Only one person had access to the dedicated frequency other than Gill, and it was none other than Khan Noonian Singh.

Could it be; was Khan still alive?

 **The Enterprise…**

Gary Mitchell was on his bed in his quarters. Kirk had ordered him, and the other Primary Bridge officers, to take a two hour rest, at the behest of Doctor McCoy. The stimulants McCoy had been pumping them with were beginning to lose their effectiveness so sleep was an order.

And so Gary had come to his quarters. As he sat on his bed, he thought about his life, and where he was, and how he loved his career.

His friends were tolerable of his antics, even knowing that he could be an ass at times. But then there were times, alone, when he was scared of himself. And, as he sat in his bed, he was scared; it was one of those times.

Gary Mitchell had taken on a new habit, and it was one that worried him and kept to himself. He could take a deck of cards, as he had just done, shuffle them, and then one by one flip them over. That alone was no great task. But being able to know what the cards were before they were revealed?

"Ace of Hearts….ten of spaces…four of diamond…two of clubs…jack of hearts…" and on and on Gary went. And, as he had accomplished a few nights earlier; he got them all right. Gary knew he was changing...and whatever he was becoming terrified him.

Continued…


	18. To Whom I Serve

**STAR TREK: PHASE ONE**

 **To Whom I Serve**

The crew of the USS Enterprise cheered loudly as explosions rocked the Charles/Dennison Asteroid. Kirk and the bridge crew were on their feet cheering as well at the success of Dr. Merriweather and his assistants, who had joined them on the crew as well.

"You did it Doctor," Chekov said to Merriweather, as she stood next to the scientist by her post on the bridge. "This is indeed a moment in Earth history that will not soon be forgotten."

"Thank you," Merriweather said to her.

Gary slapped Kirk hard on his back, and then handed his friend a Cuban-cigar, already lit. Mitchell also handed McCoy a cigar.

"Promise me this isn't going to blow up in my mouth," McCoy said with mock suspicion.

"Well, it won't explode this time," Gary said, "maybe on another occasion, like when Jimmy's kid is born." Gary was shocked that neither Kirk nor McCoy laughed at the comment. "Hell, I'm only kidding," Gary replied, though somehow, deep in his mind, he felt as if it was a statement of fact.

Kirk shot a look of anger at McCoy, who was the only person on the ship who knew about Carol's pregnancy. McCoy shook his head, quietly denying he told Mitchell, and Kirk believed him.

"Very funny," Kirk added with fake laughter at Gary's words.

As the cheering continued, Dr. Richard Daystrom, the creator of the S.P.O.C.K. unit came over to where Kirk stood. McCoy then drifted over the engineering station to converse with Scotty and Sulu.

Gary Mitchell then drifted over to Sulu's station, and sat there and began to converse with the Russian Navigator. It was clear that Gary and McCoy cared very little for Daystrom, and it was obvious as they both scattered upon the arrival of Daystrom.

"You should be happy, Dr. Daystrom." Kirk said, puffing on a cigar as he spoke to Daystrom.

"A very monumental success," Daystrom agreed, in very matter of fact manner. "However, I wonder, could you please let the Spock Unit use the ship's sensors to scan the effectiveness of explosion, and the aftermath. It would be a good test, on a purely scientific level."

"Sure," Kirk said with a smile.

Kirk sat in his chair, and pushed the button that activated the Spock Unit.

 _/Spock, reporting as ordered./_

"Spock," Kirk said, "Can you please scan the debris field ahead and determine the success of our mission."

 _/The Charles/Dennison asteroid's mass has been altered. I can detect no sizable remnants large enough to pose a threat to Earth in the near future. However, on April 15th, 52089, fragment C/D-14580, will impact in the southern hemisphere, and will cause and Extinction Level Event./_

"Which I'm sure would have been taken care of long before it happens. In fact," Kirk told Daystrom, "I read somewhere that the Valiant, when she comes on line in a year or so, will be given the task of taking out any large threats that remain from this asteroid."

"Indeed," Daystrom said with a smile, "I happen to know a little more than you do on that matter Kirk. The onboard interface, currently with the designation of M-5, on the Valiant will carry out that aspect of that mission, with the Captain only along as an advisor."

"Oh," Gary said as he was sitting at Sulu's post, having overheard that part of the conversation, "I'll be sure to write that date down on my calendar."

Daystrom looked at Gary, with very condescending eyes, and shook his head. "You don't understand what this means, and it scares you." Daystrom said to Mitchell. "You're just another toy-soldier, wound up and marching around with orders from your superiors."

Kirk was surprised to hear the frank words coming from Daystrom. Kirk was hoping Gary would let it slide, but he didn't.

"You're calling me a toy-soldier?" Mitchell asked. "Men, and women, will never go along with the idea of serving beneath computers."

"Do you really believe that?" Daystrom asked. "This ship is pretty much already run by computers; I know, I built them. Without them, this mission would have failed. There will come a time when the only need for a human on a starship will be for; maintenance."

"Yeah," Mitchell said with a fake smile, "well, for now, we tell them what to do. They serve; us. And that is the way it should be. They are not superior to us, simply because they're faster."

"No," Daystrom replied. "But they don't come with all the baggage we, as humans, are wired with. They can do your jobs far more efficiently, and without all the human politics involved."

Then the Spock unit 'spoke'.

 _/Doctor Daystrom, I have no desire for humans to serve under my command./_

That statement from the Spock unit seemed to surprise Daystrom, Kirk noticed; which was quite interesting. It was common knowledge, Kirk thought to himself, that this computer's so called 'profile' had been built up from data queues based on the actual synapses of Daystrom's own mind.

It was a controversial procedure developed by the legendary neurologist; Doctor Deanna Troi. For Daystrom to be surprised Spock's statement, seem to suggest that the Spock unit had grown beyond Daystrom's attempt to have his creation follow in his footsteps. Kirk, at that moment, gained a little more respect for the Spock unit.

"Spock," Daystrom said to the device, "wouldn't it be more logical for mankind to devote his time to other less risky ventures, especially since space isn't his domain in the first place."

"That's nonsense," McCoy said before Spock could reply. McCoy had also come over to join the exchange. "That's like saying man shouldn't sail the seas because he isn't a boat, or fly because he isn't a bird. What's next, man shouldn't paint because his hands are not pencils?

 _/One does not paint with pencil shaped hands, Doctor McCoy. I shall endeavor to send you data on the several different techniques of painting, including oil, water color, finger…/_

"Stop already," McCoy said. "God I hate computers," McCoy said as he walked away and rejoined Sulu and Scotty, who were discussing a new fencing book Sulu had downloaded the night before.

Kirk switched off the Spock unit.

"Well," Kirk said to Daystrom, "the Spock unit performed up to specs, and that's all that matters here."

Daystrom nodded to Kirk, and then headed toward the exit, and left the Bridge.

"That guy is a nut," Gary said to Kirk. "Colonel Pike would never let a starship be commanded by a computer."

"For now, I agree," Kirk said. "But someday, they will try. I just hope it's long after I've been put out to stud."

"Now that," Gary said, "is what I'm talking about. Could you imagine the kind of stud farm an astronaut would be sent to?" Gary said, lost in his thoughts about such a place.

"I was just speaking figuratively, of course," Kirk added.

"Yeah, sure you were," Gary said as he headed back to his post.

The ship would remain in the general area for two to three days, and take more scans of the debris, and then would head back home. Kirk had hoped the Enterprise would be diverted to Mars, to search for possibly survivors. But the Space Agency denied the request, having deemed that no one had survived the malfunctioning laser bombardment from space.

As James Kirk looked at the view screen, which displayed the remnants of the asteroid, he couldn't possibly know that in the very near future, his life would be affected by one of the remnants of the asteroid in a most serious way; and someone very close to him would die!

Continued…


	19. Double Back Red

**(one year has passed since the last issue...things have changed...a little…so read carefully)**

 **STAR TREK  
PHASE ONE**

 **Double Back Red**

 **USS Reliant on final approach to Mars…**

Commander Gary Mitchell, the XO of the Reliant walked through a corridor on his way to the bridge. Recently promoted Nadya Chekov caught up to him; as she too was on her way to the bridge.

"Hey there," Gary said, as he looked over Nadya, and as usual, undressing her with his eyes.

"Commander," Nadya said, "I enjoyed our dinner in the galley last night."

Gary smiled at her; he was finally making progress with Nadya. But on advice from Jim, he had taken it slow, which for Gary Mitchell, the playboy of all playboys, was a miracle.

"I received a message from Lt. Sulu," Nadya went on to say, "the Enterprise is about to arrive in the Alpha Centauri star system."

Gary nodded in agreement.

"I know," Gary said, "I got a message from Jim Kirk too. I replied and I let him know that I'm still pissed off that you and I got assigned to the Reliant for this return trip to Mars; we missed out on history making."

Chekov smiled.

"When the Enterprise gets back, and we rejoin her, I'm sure we will get to make history with our friends at some future point.

Gary nodded his head.

"Oh, I'm not mad about not going with them, well actually I am because I was hoping that by going my action figure would start selling more," Gary came back with, "I'm actually more upset that the tin-can,(the SPOCK unit) thanks to Daystrom's whining, was made the official first officer in my absence."

Chekov giggled.

"I wish I were there too," Nadya said to Gary. "The new star-drive propelled the Enterprise several units of warp speed so that the journey to Alpha Centauri only took three weeks! Can you imagine that? Faster than light speed?"

Gary liked her enthusiasm, but, it was a bit overboard for his taste.

They entered the bridge of the Reliant. The Captain of the USS Reliant, Captain Terrell, a man of African descent, sat in his command chair and listened to the standard reports being given by his bridge grew as the Reliant entered orbit of Mars.

"Mr. Mitchell," Terrell said to his XO, Gary, as he came onto the bridge with Nadya, "ship's status please."

"We're looking good sir," Commander Gary Mitchell reported as he looked at the various console arrayed around the upper ring of the bridge.

Captain Terrell nodded his head. "Gary," Terrell continued, "How long until we can send the marine detachment down to surface and get an assessment of what's left down there?"

"Not as quick as we think," Gary reported. "The dust storms down there are not at their peak, but they still pose a nuisance. The shuttles will need to be fitted with the special filters, so," Gary concluded, "two, maybe up to four hours sir."

"Alright," Captain Terrell said. "But when I go down there with them to make my own assessment, I want our best pilot taking me." Terrell said in the direction of Chekov.

"Understood," Mitchell said.

Chekov had definitely proven herself to the Space Agency, as well as with Captain Terrell.

Back on Earth, she had become somewhat of a hero to the Russian people. Her Q rating (stardom popularity measure) was actually higher than Gary's, which irked him as well. On a personal level, Gary still hadn't 'cracked' her shy exterior, but would one day; or so he kept telling himself.

As Gary looked at her from where he was on the upper ring of the bridge, Nadya turned back and looked at him, and she smiled her innocent smile, which always turned Gary on, and somehow he knew, she knew.

But as their eyes met, Gary felt a strange sensation come over him. For a brief moment, his mind was lost. He saw strange images, and more importantly, he saw a woman grabbing at her ears, as blood poured from them; screaming in agonizing pain. The woman in total horrific pain was Nadya Chekov! Then, just as fast as it came, the vision was gone. But if anything, to Gary, it felt more like a memory; a yet to happen memory.

He turned away from her, and sat at his post. This wasn't the first time a vision such as this had flashed before his mind. And like all the others, he had to push the strange images away. Something had slowing been happening to Gary in the past year, and he shared this feeling with no one else, not even James Kirk, who was his best friend. Gary didn't want to burden his friend with concern, because Gary knew Kirk would put aside his career to help his friend.

Gary left the Bridge and headed to the hanger-bay to make sure the shuttles were being properly prepared. He did this because it was his duty, but mainly because he wanted Nadya Chekov to come back; alive.

So…reader…what had happened to Khan and the first set of colonist a year ago? Let's recap…

 _Those first colonists on Mars, under the leadership of Commander Khan and had been sent to the red planet to build the first stage of the future colony, and prepare it for the eventual terra-forming project._

 _Although the orbiting laser did indeed destroy the first colony; it had not been a tragic accident, as the public had been told._

 _Not even the crew of the Reliant knew the entire truth which was that most of the colonists had become infected with parasites that ended up controlling their minds. Truth be told that when the United Space Agency found out, Colonel Pike had considered using the laser platform to do just what the platform ended up doing; but before Pike could make the tough decision an unknown 'wildcard' (Section-31)gained access of the Space Agency's system, and ordered the platform to decimate the colony._

 _An investigation into the security breach of the Agency's computers found encrypted, deep seeded programming through-out the entire computer system of the Space Agency._

 _Some of the greatest minds were hired, including the greatest computer scientists of the time, including Richard Daystrom, and Milton Perry, to clean up the mess and install new lines of codes, a task that took over seven months to complete._

Next time…the USS Enterprise explores the Alpha Centauri star system and encounters…THE GORN.


	20. Welcome to the Dance

**STAR TREK: PHASE ONE**

 **Welcome to the Dance!**

 **USS ENTERPRISE**

 **Alpha Centauri system**

The life of a starship commander wasn't only cheers from the crowds, and adoring women. Well, it was like that some of the time, but usually, while on a mission, it was the life of a loner.

While the ship's science crews were studying the planets of the Alpha Centauri star system, there were five planets in fact, Kirk found himself getting caught up on the true aspects of a captain's life; paper work.

The bed inside his quarters had four laptops strewn about it. A bare-chested Kirk was lying on one side of the bed while the computers were on the other side. One of the computers was dedicated to the engineering section's data, one was displaying current tactical read outs, one of them was his private computer, with a letter from Gary Mitchell currently displayed, and the other was routine administrative stuff that a captain had to be made aware of.

The SPOCK unit's wristband interface was on the bed as well, right where he had left it. Kirk was taking a few moments off from his work and was engaged in a chess match with Spock. Special gaming lenses were fitted on his eyes, almost like the old contact lenses, and displayed the game board even when the eyes were closed.

James watched intently as a white knight, with sword and all, rode its horse towards a common soldier, and then hacked the soldier's head off with the sword. The words CHECK MATE were displayed. Kirk had won the chess game, again. It was his third victory in a row, against Spock, and Kirk really wasn't that good at Chess.

"Spock, are you letting me win?" Kirk asked.

 _/No Captain, I am not./_

"Jim," Kirk said, "Call me Jim."

 _/It would be inappropriate for me to call you James while you are in command of a starship that I serve on./_

"Well," Kirk said as the chessboard was reset, "you asked me to help you act more, well, normal? That's one sure way, Spock. Calling someone by their first name will go a long way, believe me."

 _/I shall endeavor to keep that in mind./_

"Now, stop changing the subject," Kirk said as he took the lenses off to take a break for the game. "What are the chances that I could defeat you three straight times at chess."

 _/The odds are two hundred-seven thousand, four hundred fifty two point seven against your accomplishing that feat./_

"Exactly my point," Kirk said. "You're playing as if there is something bothering you, distracting you from your game." Kirk started to read some of the data on the Admin laptop.

 _/That would be a humanoid conundrum; I am not human./_

"And yet, I have defeated you three straight times," Kirk came back with.

There was a pause.

 _/Captain, can you describe for me the sensation of running?/_

Kirk pondered the question for a moment. "Well," Kirk said as he looked at some of the duty roster changes, "As you feel your heart beating inside of you, you can feel your body pass through time and space. You can see things before you eventually pass behind you. It's an activity most humans refrain from, unfortunately, but running is very healthy and very interesting to experience. Why do you ask?"

 _/Someday, soon, my memory will be down loaded into an Android construct. The first thing I wish to do, once the transfer is completed, is to run./_

"Will you be able to really experience the movement?" Kirk asked.

 _/It is hard to say. I can show you seventeen different formulas that prove moving from one point to another could, theoretically, be impossible. And yet, with all that, the very proof motion is possible is my very being here./_

Kirk smiled. Having this kind of discussion with the Spock unit was interesting. But as the mission had progressed, since leaving Earth, Kirk became aware that the Spock unit was asking a very eclectic list of questions, such as the one it had just asked about; running.

"You know," Kirk said, "you keep asking me these questions. Does your memory catalog them, and the answers, for the amusement of Doctor Daystrom, for when we get back?"

 _/No Captain…/_

"Jim," Kirk cut in, "Call me Jim."

 _/No, Jim, I do not keep a catalog of such questions. I have learned how to shunt some of my data, and conversations, into memory alcoves independent of Doctor Daystrom's retrieval systems./_

"I see," Kirk said. "Is that wise to do? What if he was to find out you were hiding data from him?"

 _/My memory core would be wiped, and I would, essentially, start all over./_

"Well," Kirk said, "let us keep this conversation to ourselves. I don't want your memory erased, Spock. In fact, with Gary gone, and McCoy so busy with the new medical interns, you're about the closest thing I have on this ship to a friend."

Kirk thought about Spock's answer. And the more Kirk thought about it the more he was sure that the Spock unit purposely lost the games so as to have Kirk start the conversation in the first place. The Spock unit was functioning in a most peculiar way, Kirk concluded, with a smile.

 _/Jim, you may want to go to the bridge./_

Suddenly the red alert klaxon sounded. Kirk pressed the com button on his desk.

"Bridge," Kirk said, "what's happening up there?"

The voice of Commander Chakotay, who was Gary's temporary replacement as co-XO (S.P.O.C.K. being the other) answered, "Sir, we are detecting three unidentified objects heading in our direction."

"I'm on my way," Kirk replied.

Kirk grabbed a shirt and put it on. Then, before he left his quarters, he reached down and picked up the Spock wristband interface. Kirk had started to wear it nearly two weeks earlier and now felt strange without it on. He strapped it on, and then headed for the bridge.

Three strange objects were approaching the USS Enterprise, and were being displayed on the main viewing screen as Captain Kirk entered the bridge. First officer Chakotay, a native-American, vacated the command chair.

"Status report," Kirk said as he walked over to his chair, eyeing the screen as he did.

The three ships were, primarily, oval in shape with very jagged exteriors. The tactical read out on the side of screen pegged the ships at being nearly a fourth of the size of the Enterprise.

"They are still on an intercept course," Chakotay reported, "and will be here in five minutes."

At that moment the turbo-doors swooshed open and Doctor McCoy entered the bridge.

"Bones," Kirk said, "what are you doing here?"

McCoy shook his head, "Why in the hell do you keep calling me Bones?"

"Didn't you ever see that show Bones when you were a kid?" Uhura asked from her post.

"Thank God, no," McCoy said.

"Well," Kirk added, "I don't call you Bones because of that. I call you Bones because Colonel Pike told me it was the nickname they had for you when he was your platoon leader back in the day."

"Oh," McCoy said, "I know where the name comes from. I just don't care for it."

"Well," Kirk said, "I'll try not to use it again; but if I do?" Kirk added with a grin. "I hope you still love me."

"Oh shut-up," McCoy said. "Now, please tell me you're not about to shoot those three ships out of the sky."

"No," Kirk said as he sat in his chair. Chakotay headed to the ops station on the outer-rim of the Bridge. "You know me," Kirk said. "But," he added, "I won't hesitate to go there if they do."

 _/That is a logical statement, Captain Kirk. Even the good doctor must admit to that…/_ the Spock unit said.

McCoy looked to the Spock unit, upon hearing its statement.

"Now you look here, you tin-plated microwave oven. You're just a hyperactive calculator in my eyes. You have no sway in our human interactions." McCoy bristled.

Kirk, wanting to avoid a nuclear war of words between McCoy and Spock, which seemed to be an eventual outcome each time they conversed, pivoted his chair and looked over to Uhura.

"Can you make contact with them?" Kirk asked.

"I can try," Uhura said.

Chakotay looked over to Kirk.

"Captain," Chakotay said, "according to the readings, the lead ship is scanning the Enterprise with what looks like a targeting system of some kind."

"Spock?" Kirk asked the device mounted to the left side of his chair, as well as the interface on his left arm.

 _/I am scanning the data, and Mister Chakotay is quite right about the scans. Though, I do not detect any sort of hostile intent./_

"Then why are they scanning our most sensitive areas?" Sulu asked from the helm.

"I would too," Scotty answered for Kirk, from his auxiliary engineering post on the Bridge. "In fact, isn't that what Ensign Wesley Crusher is doing as we speak?"

They all looked to the young officer who was manning the navigation/weapons station on the upper ring.

"Yes," Crusher admitted. "I just thought it was standard procedure."

"Jim," McCoy chimed in, "they may have mistaken our scan as hostile."

Kirk nodded in agreement. "Cut off the scan," Kirk said to Crusher. "I know this is our first time encountering alien craft, but from now on I want all stations to go through me before initializing any scans, or communications. This way, if things go wrong, I can face the music. In essence, that is what I am being paid to do."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Sorry sir," Crusher said. "I was just doing what I thought was right."

"I know, and you did it correct." Kirk added. "Now," Kirk said, turning his attention back to Uhura, "What about the Universal Translator, is it working?"

It had been decided by many futurist that some kind of computer technology would be employed by other space going cultures. With that reasoning, it was thought that mathematical matrixes could be used to formulate translation protocols.

"They are receiving our transmissions," Uhura stated.

"Well," McCoy said, "all we have to do is wait until their computer and our computer, put their minds together."

 _/ Computers, I must point out, do not have minds, Doctor McCoy. If you are so inclined could you please look inside of the standard operation manual of my system, on page two-thousand three hundred and twenty two, paragraph fourteen, you will note that my sub-routines, while augmented with…/_

Before McCoy could respond with some harsh words, which he was about to, Uhura cut him off.

"We are receiving a visual communication!" Uhura said.

The excitement was expected, Kirk thought to himself. The first communication with an intelligent life form not of Earth was about to happen. Once again, the USS Enterprise was rewriting the history books.

The view of the approaching ships faded and revealed the image of an alien being. The lighting on the alien ship was barely visible.

The being had two eyes, each on one side of its three sided head. Fish, and other animal species on Earth, had the duo-set eyes on adjacent sides of their heads. The being was just staring back at them, its eyes blinking every so often, but not at the same time.

"This is the United Space Agency vessel Enterprise. I am Captain James T. Kirk, and I am in command of this vessel. We have come in peace, and I apologize if our scans were taken as an aggressive action. It was not our intent."

The image was suddenly removed, and screen reverted back to the image of the approaching ships. Then, before anyone could say anything, the lead vessel fired a bolt of energy which struck the Enterprise.

The lights on the bridge dimmed, and sparks exploded from a few of the stations. The ship's artificial gravity shifted for a moment, before coming back on line.

Kirk looked to McCoy. McCoy nodded, knowing exactly what Kirk's angered eyes were conveying; they were under attack. And, for the first time in human existence, they were in a fight with beings from another world.

The history books were indeed not only being rewritten by the Enterprise, but were being blown to pieces as well!

 **Continued…**


	21. Stormy Weather

**STAR TREK: PHASE ONE**

 **Stormy Weather**

 **Part One**

 **The Alpha-Centauri system…**

The Enterprise had been damaged by the blast fired by the alien vessel. It was time for some swift action, Kirk thought to himself, or the Enterprise's return to Earth in one piece was in doubt.

"Uhura," Kirk said, "continue to broadcast our first signal. Maybe it is taking their translator, if they have one, longer to decipher our language."

"Captain," Scotty said, "the first blast has affected some of the thruster configurations, nothing major. But I can't guarantee she'll hold up against anymore blasts like that one."

McCoy, who had a tiny ear-set piece set in his ear, came over to Kirk's command chair.

"No significant casualties, Jim," McCoy stated. "A couple radiation exposures; nothing my staff can't handle."

Kirk nodded, "We got lucky," Kirk said. "We might not get so lucky next time." He shifted his attention to Chakotay. "What are the alien ships doing now?"

The three alien ships were in station keeping near the Enterprise, and unmoving.

Chakotay looked at the data on his screen. "They are just sitting out there, sir, no doubt trying to ascertain how much damage they did."

Kirk nodded. "Perhaps, or maybe they are picking a better, more sensitive target on my ship to shoot at."

"Captain, they aren't attacking," McCoy interjected, "which means maybe we don't have to retaliate."

"Excuse me doctor," Chakotay said, "they attacked us. If we don't show them some kind of backbone they might consider us easy game."

Part of Kirk knew that Chakotay was right, but McCoy was right too. The aliens may have stepped over the line, but the damage they inflicted was minor.

"Uhura, is there any progress on making contact with our friends out there?" Kirk asked.

Suddenly; Chakotay cut in.

"Sir, six more alien craft approaching from the fifth planet in this system," Chakotay said, "and they are not of the same design."

"On screen," Kirk said.

The view screen switched from the three ships that had already engaged with the Enterprise to a view of six totally different looking ships. The new ships were unlike the oval ships of the first group of alien vessels. These new six were very elegant looking, and, if one looked closely enough, resembled the frame of a prehistoric pterodactyl.

 **Mars:  
**  
 **The Reliant was in orbit of the Red Planet.**

A shuttlecraft was dropping quickly through the atmosphere. The blowing sandstorm made it very difficult to see anything, as the shuttle descended downward. The pilot, Lt. Tom Paris, had trained for months in the desert sandstorms in the great African deserts east of the Sudan. But none of his training had prepared him for this much wind disturbance.

The passengers, including Captain Terrell and Lt. Nadya Chekov and two security officers, held on to their seats as best they could. Thankfully they were all strapped into their seats. But although it made them safe, it didn't make the insides of their stomachs anymore calm.

The rattling noises of the confined passenger cabin contributed to the nervous feeling they all had. But their training at the United Space Agency facility in England had prepared them, somewhat, for this kind of constant shaking. But the major difference between training in England, and actually landing in a sandstorm on mars, was like comparing apples to oranges. It was THAT different.

Captain Terrell would go down in history as the first African-man to command a Constitution-class starship. The position had not been handed to him at all. He competed against some very greatest officers of the time including Kirk, Green, Garrett and even Gary Mitchell, his acting Co on this mission, and currently in command of the Reliant while Terrell was heading down to the planet. Unfortunately, the Perry evaluation, created by numbers expert Milton Perry, chose Kirk above all others and that was why he got the Enterprise; and all the press!

The main reason Terrell was even going down to the planet was due to the D.A.T.A interface, which for this mission, establishing a status report on the condition of the first, and eventually destroyed Mars colony, was third in command behind Terrell and Mitchell. The Data interface also had a collateral duty of assigning landing parties. And due to Terrell's past positions in engineering, and familiarity with the tech, the Data found it most logical that he go down to the planet, with Chekov.

Terrell had worked on many of the old systems which were the backbone of the first colony. He could have assigned someone else, but Terrell also wanted to get off the ship and 'do' something which required more than just sitting in his command chair signing status reports.

Chekov, too, had much experience in the old tech, being that most of it was Russian origin. That was why she had been selected to accompany the Reliant on this mission to Mars.

Terrell knew that neither Chekov nor Mitchell really wanted to be on this, what would be, for them both, return mission to Mars. But no one chose their fate, or orders, as they all well knew. And just as in the previous century, a sailor, in this case an astronaut, went where they were told to go.

"Chekov," Terrell said to her, his teeth chattering as he did, "I want to thank you. I know you'd rather out there with the Enterprise and discovering new worlds. It may seem they will get a lot of glory, but I promise you, this mission will prove remarkable as well."

She smiled back at him. She gave the Reliant's captain credit for trying to put a good spin on such a mundane mission. But she knew he was right. If they could make progress with putting a colony on Mars, perhaps, someday, it would inspire large cities on Mars, and with that, the lessening of overpopulation on Earth. She chuckled to herself. If she was lucky she might get a school named after her. And then…she set the ship down.

Suddenly the ship made a thud sound as it came to a rest on the landing platform of the smashed Mars colony. Terrell and Chekov, and the security team, put their environmental suits on and prepared to depart the shuttle.

 **On Earth** , Colonel Pike sat in his office. A signal had come that the Reliant's landing crew had landed on Earth. The last time he was monitoring a Mars mission, the Laser platform was taken control of by some outside source, and then was made to fire on the colony mission, which had been infected by some unknown Martian parasite. Since that time, Pike ordered a total redo of the computer system, which was over seen by Richard Daystrom and Martin Bishop.

Pike stood up and left his desk and entered the main control center that was in constant contact with the Reliant. Due to the sandstorm on Mars, communication with Terrell and his landing party was impossible.

 **Off the coast of Australia** , in his island lair, John Gill could only watch tactical read outs that were being tracked by his people. The United Space Agency had been very successful weeding out the 'bugs' in their systems. But John Gill didn't need to have any real time information from Mars to know that Khan had, at least not long after the incident on Mars, survived.

Gill stood up and walked over to the large observation post in his office and stared out at the now completed Botany Bay. It, too, was a Constitution-class starship. But Gill's ship had been modified, and very soon, it would be launch in an effort to show the new United Nations that they were not the only major force on Earth.

Continued…and oh yeah, they are coming; ROMULANS! But these aren't your dad's Romulans…no sir!


	22. Numerical Advantage

**Star Trek: Phase one**

 **Numerical Advantage**

 **Alpha-Centauri System…**

The USS Enterprise found herself in the middle of a potential conflict between two different outer-space alien factions. It was a shame that much of human exploration had led to battle, and many times, between more than one vested parties. It appeared to Captain James Tiberius Kirk that the exploration of space would, unfortunately, follow along that same path for mankind.

The damage done to the Enterprise by one of the three oval shaped space ships had been minor. The blast had knocked out some of the thruster controls of the Enterprise, but there was no loss of life, which was more important to Kirk, at this point. And as the three oval alien ships were motionless, a second group of six alien craft, which looked totally different, and with strange appearances that invoked the image of some of earth's birds of prey, now closed in on the Enterprise.

"I don't like the looks of this at all," McCoy stated, as he stood to the right of Kirk's command chair.

Scott chimed in, "It's almost as if they're fighting over us."

Spock {{{Although that is a worthy observation, engineer Scott, logic suggests that both factions are in a contest that started near the general location of the unidentified object orbiting the fifth planet of this system.}}}

"Well, whatever," McCoy said, "I think we should just get the hell out of here."

"I agree doctor," Kirk said, "Mr. Sulu go ahead and…" he continued to say, but he was cut off.

Suddenly, Chakotay spoke from his ops post.

"Captain," Chakotay said quickly, "the three oval ships that attacked us are moving back towards us."

At that moment Uhura spoke from her post.

"Sir," Uhura reported, "I am receiving and audio signal from one of the six ships from the second group. It is translated and they are telling us to change our course towards them and that they will protect us from the," She paused, "they call the aliens from the oval ships the Gorn."

Captain Kirk was about issue an order to Sulu, and then McCoy cut him off.

"Be careful Jim," McCoy said to Kirk, "the Gorn attack didn't damage us very badly, and for all we know their attack was a misunderstanding. Now if we suddenly move towards the second group, we will be appearing to ally ourselves with them, which could open a can of worms for years to come, and in the here and now, justify another attack from the Gorn ships."

Spock {{{That is sound logic Dr. McCoy; there is still hope you can become a logical and ordered member of human society.}}}

McCoy was about to go off on Spock, but Kirk cut him off.

"I understand the situation," Kirk said, "but, as of now, we have no other choice. Spock what do you think?" Kirk asked.

Spock {{{ As I just indicated, Captain Kirk, I concur with the Doctor. It would be wise to have a command discussion about the course of action to be taken. I suggest that this meeting among yourself and your senior crew should not last longer than two hours and fifty minutes, at which time a logical decision could be made.}}}

"Well," Kirk said to Spock and McCoy, "we don't have that kind of time. Mr. Sulu, plot a course towards the Birds of Prey and engage."

"Yes sir," Sulu replied as he followed Kirk's orders.

The Enterprise pivoted slightly and, at best sub-slight speed, headed towards the Birds of Prey. The Oval ships followed, and were now closing in on the Enterprise.

"Sir," Chakotay said moments later, "I am detecting a build-up in one of the oval ship's weapons plat-form, they are firing at us again!"

The view screen changed to show the closing oval ships. The one in the middle fired its energy weapon again! A burst of red energy streaked out from the oval ship, but miraculously a strange green hued translucent energy bubble appeared around the Enterprise, shielding the Enterprise from the blast.

"How did that happen?" Kirk asked.

Chakotay looked at the data on his screen, and then he turned back toward Kirk.

"The energy shield is being projected by one of those," he searched for the right word and then went with it, "Birds of Prey," Chakotay reported.

"They're protecting us," Scotty said, "That has to be good."

"For now," McCoy added ominously.

Five of the Bird of Preys streaked past the Enterprise and engaged the oval Gorn ships, exchanging volleys of energy blasts as they did. One of the Bird of Preys altered course, and came to position alongside the Enterprise. The Bird of Prey was roughly the same length of the Enterprise, but more massive.

"Captain," Uhura said excitedly, "we're receiving a visual and audio transmission from the Bird of Prey."

"On screen," Kirk said.

The instant the alien's image came on the screen, Captain Kirk, and the entire bridge crew who saw it as well, knew that their known theories of humanity and history had just been obliterated. Although the alien wore a helmet over part of his head, it was clear that the alien was... human.

 **The Surface of Mars** :

A violent red sandstorm swept across the battered remnants of the doomed colony. Lt. Nadya Chekov was holding one of the new life signs detectors, a device which was called a tricorder, looking for any signs of life.

She looked over to Captain Terrell, who she could barely see through the sandstorm, and shook her head in a negative motion. There was no sign of life, however, they were aware of the effects of the sandstorm, and that it could have been causing false readouts. Terrell, with the two security men behind him, pointed toward the door of one of the large warehouse structures in the distance.

The landing party of four made their way towards the warehouse, struggling to stay on their feet as they walked through the windblown sand. They reached the door, and the two security men used all their strength and were able to open the door. They held the door open, letting Terrell and Chekov enter, and then they followed them into the warehouse, closing the door as they did.

The sound of the violent sandstorm could be heard on the outside, but the inside of the warehouse was surprisingly clean, and tidy. Several rows of tables with benches, which were for eating on, were still set in perfect formation, and the lights were even working as well.

Chekov, determining with her tricorder that the air was breathable, gave them all thumbs up, and then she took her helmet off. Terrell and the two security men did so as well, and the hissing sound of their helmets was like a chorus of snakes.

"The air filters are still working," Terrell said as put his helmet down on the table nearest them. "That's a good sign."

Chekov was about to say something when she saw, over in the far area of the warehouse, in the window, a figure looking in at them from the outside.

"Captain," Chekov said pointing at the window.

Terrell looked toward the window, and saw the figure as well. The person was wearing some kind of cloth mask which was wrapped around their face. Suddenly the person in the window turned around, and walked out of view.

"Who was that?" Chekov asked.

"I don't know," Terrell said. "But headquarters said nothing about any survivors."

"What do we do?" one of the security men asked.

"Well," Terrell said, "I don't like surprises, "So, I say we get the hell out of here, for now, and tell them to send a search party with better numbers."

It was clear to Chekov that Captain Terrell was rattled.

"I'm with you sir," Chekov said.

The landing party put their masks back on and opened the door to leave. Once they were outside, and prepared to head back to the landing pad where the shuttle was, they saw that they were not alone at all. Nearly two dozen humanoid figures, wrapped in the heavy cloth wraps, which were dark in color, stood between them and where they had to go. It was clear to Captain Terrell that neither he nor his landing party would be leaving so soon.

Continued…Khan vs Gary Mitchell!


	23. We Push On

**STAR TREK: PHASE ONE**

 **We Push On...**

 _ **Previously…**_

 _"Captain," Uhura said excitedly, "we're receiving visual and audio transmission from one of those ships that look like some sort of bird of prey."_

 _"On screen," Kirk said._

 _The instant the alien's image came on the screen, Captain Kirk, and the entire bridge crew who saw it as well, knew that their known theories of humanity and history had just been obliterated. Although the alien wore a helmet over part of his head, it was clear that the alien was; human._

Even though the alien began to speak in what appeared to be an unfamiliar language, it was obvious to Kirk and the others on the Enterprise's bridge that some of the words were not as alien as they seemed; they had a ring of Latin to them. The audio translation began seconds after the alien began to speak.

"I am Praefectus'alae Gnaeus, in command of this scouting party," the very strong voice said, "though we have shielded your vessel from attack, it would be wise for you to put as much distance between yourselves and the Gorn. To stay in the general area would be to do so at a great risk to your lives."

"I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, we are explorers," Kirk said, "and we do not wish to cause offense to either you or the Gorn. We thank you for the assistance. But can I ask you," Kirk added, "From what world do you hail?"

The Romulan's expression remained stone cold the entire time.

"These matters can be discussed if future encounters are to come," the Romulan answered. "For now, I suggest you return to your star system, and to your home world called… Earth."

The Romulan flashed a slight grin, and then the signal was cut.

The implications were right there for all to absorb. The Romulans knew of Earth, and knew that the Enterprise had come from it. Who were these aliens and why were they speaking a cousin language to Latin?

The ships, which Kirk would refer in his logs to as a Bird of Prey, sped away, and headed back toward the ongoing battle between the Gorn and Romulan ships which was now moving away from the Enterprise at great speeds.

"How could that be possible," Sulu said from his post. "Some of those words were Latin."

Spock{{{ Captain; 63% of the words spoken by the Romulan commander had direct translation to Earth historical context. The odds that such a language, in this case Latin, developed on an alien world are...}}}

"Please don't give us the odds," McCoy said, then he looked at Kirk, "So what now Captain; do we go back to Earth?"

The bridge crew all looked to the Captain. As with any ship, the Captain was not only the commander but he was also the heart and soul of the entire crew. It was from him they drew strength and direction.

"No," Kirk finally replied. "We push on. We just don't go back home simply because we're the new kid on the block," Kirk said to them all. "We all knew the risks, and yet we all signed up for the same gig. Plot a course for the fifth planet in this system," Kirk said to Ensign Crusher. "And then engage," he said to Sulu.

The Enterprise banked left, and then headed for the fifth planet of the system.

 **EARTH**

Carol Marcus held a bottle and watched as her young baby sucked on it. The child was a miracle in her heart, a feeling common with all mothers. The baby boy, whom she named after her older brother, David, looked up at her, eyes so innocent. She was very proud of her older brother David, and so named her child after him.

Her brother David was to head up the Terra-forming mission that was slated to go to Mars, after the second attempt to establish a colony, the USS Reliant, was successful with its mission.

Carol's fifth-story apartment was in San Diego California. Wanting to spend time with her new three month old infant, Carol had taken a leave of absence. She had requested that Jim Kirk stay out of her and David's life. It sounded cruel, perhaps, but Carol didn't want her son becoming a universe chasing starship captain like his father, Jim Kirk.

She sat in her small apartment and was gently rocking herself to sleep. Little David had already closed his small eyes and fallen asleep. It was nearly 10pm and Carol was happy at the prospect of getting a good night sleep.

As her eyes closed, Carol was unaware that across the courtyard of her apartment, and thanks to the drapes she left opened, two strangers looked at her from an adjacent apartment, with cameras and binoculars. A third man was supervising them as they took photos; his name was Garak. He smiled upon realizing they had found their target.

 **USS ENTERPRISE**

 **Alpha-Centauri system**

The USS Enterprise headed towards the fifth planet in the Alpha Centauri system. For whatever reason, the fifth planet had been, up to now, undiscovered by Earth's astronomers. With the Gorn and Romulan ships still engaged at a great distance from the Enterprise, Kirk took the opportunity to take the ship closer to the fifth planet to see what the two ships were fighting over. The Enterprise had detected, even before engaging with the Gorn, strange readings coming from an artificial source above the planet. And as the ship got closer, there was indeed something orbiting the planet.

"Magnify image," Commander Chakotay said from his ops station.

The distant image became larger as the highly sensitive observation equipment zoomed in. The crew, who had just digested the first meeting with intelligent alien life; were now confronted with a very strange feeling of pure wonder, at the sight.

What they saw resembled a shining city in space. It was massive, as large as New York's Manhattan Island. Several structures, best described as skyscrapers in space, were lit up with all kinds of lights. A dome like structure encircled the large city in space.

"It looks like Vegas in space," McCoy said finally.

"A kind of spaceport I bet," Sulu said.

They could see several other ships in what appeared to be parking orbits around the large space port.

"Captain," Uhura said, "I'm receiving an automated message inviting us to come down to the city in space, it is called Thyscin; we are invited to enjoy the hospitality."

Chakotay was still suspicious.

"So, we go from a near life ending space battle," Chakotay said, "to a nice comfy space port; Sounds pretty hard to believe, to me."

Spock {{{Captain Kirk; I would agree with Commander Chakotay. It would be wise to continue with caution.}}}

"Gee," McCoy said with sarcasm in his voice, "it took an 85 billion dollar computer to come up with that kind of advice? I'm in the wrong business."

Spock {{{ I am only stating a logical observation, Doctor McCoy.}}}

"Logical and obvious," McCoy said. "I bet you would tell us that…"

Kirk cut McCoy off.

"I'm going down there," Kirk said finally with a broad smile.

"Excuse me captain," Chakotay said, "I believe going down there is an unacceptable risk, especially with aggressive actions between the Romulans and Gorn taking place not far from here."

Kirk nodded. "Thank you Mr. Chakotay, your concern is dead on; as usual," Kirk said as he stood up out of his chair, "But I'm still going down there. You want to come with me Bones?"

"Stop calling me that," McCoy said.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Kirk asked.

Spock {{{ This course of action may not be wise, Captain.}}}

"Look," Kirk said to them all, and mainly to a visibly upset Chakotay, "We are ambassadors from Earth, the first to get out here. This is part of our job description. Commander Chakotay, you are in command. Bones, you're with me, and so are you Uhura."

Chakotay sighed, and then sat in Kirk's command chair.

"Yes sir," Uhura said as she stood up and joined Kirk and McCoy as they headed for the Turbo-lift.

"Commander; Keep me posted," Kirk said as he and the others entered the Turbo-lift.

"I will Captain; just be careful," Chakotay replied.

"We will," McCoy fired back.

Soon...Uhura piloted the shuttlecraft out of the Enterprise's hanger deck; following the directions of the Thyscin flight operations.

"It's almost like a dream," McCoy said, sitting with Kirk in the passenger compartment behind Uhura.

"You've never been to a spaceport before?" Kirk asked.

"No," McCoy said, "and neither have you. Don't you understand how important this is? Here we are, the first ship to ever leave Earth's system, and we're about to mingle about some giant mall in space. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It does," Kirk said with a nod of agreement. "I spent many nights as a young man wondering if there was life beyond Earth. I was a dreamer, and I bet most of us on the Enterprise are. But," Kirk added, "Now we are living it. Am I excited? You bet I am."

"Well," McCoy replied, "you wouldn't know it."

Spock's voice came from the interface on Kirk's wrist device.

Spock {{{ Captain, we are being scanned. It appears to be ordinary in nature. }}}

"Would make sense," Uhura said. "We are newcomers."

Moments later, Uhura set the shuttlecraft down inside of a massive landing port. Alien vessels, many different makes and models, could be seen scattered about. And, more interestingly, several different kinds of life forms could be seen walking about, and interacting with each other.

"This is right out of a science fiction book I once read," McCoy said.

"You read books; how boring doctor." Uhura said, "It looks like something out of that old movie Star Wars."

Kirk chuckled.

"You're both right," Kirk said.

Seconds later, Uhura pressed a button and popped open the boarding doors. And not to long after the doors had opened, Kirk, McCoy and Uhura stepped out of the shuttle, and followed the flow of walking traffic, and headed into the City in Space.

 **Mars: The USS Reliant**

Commander Gary Mitchell was growing impatient. Captain Terrell and his landing party, which included Nadya Chekov, had not yet returned.

"What do we do?" Helmsman Lt. Kyle asked.

Gary Mitchell closed his eyes and saw the image, again, of Chekov screaming in agony. It was a vision that Gary had first seen, in his mind, several days earlier. But now, the fog of his memory cleared, and he now not only saw Chekov, but Captain Terrell in great pain as well. How he could see such visions, Gary did not know; but sometimes it frightened him.

"Prep the other shuttle," Gary said to Kyle. "I'm going down there to find them."

 _ **Continued…**_


	24. We Push On II

**STAR TREK: PHASE ONE**

 **We Push On PART TWO**

 **Space City:**

Captain Kirk could tell right off why Lt. Uhura was, seemingly, in sheer heaven. The large City in Space they had come to was, for all intents and purposes, a large mall. It didn't seem really important to her that they were in the company of, at least, fifty or sixty different sentient alien life forms, and literally hundreds of them, as the Enterprise landing party, Kirk-McCoy and Uhura, walked about the large facility.

Kirk handed them each something that appeared to be popsicles. He had given the strange looking alien, which resembled a walking pig and was selling them, some coins he had accidentally left in his shirt pocket.

"These are actually pretty good," McCoy said. "It has to be made from some kind of fruit."

"Doctor," Uhura said, "do you think it is safe to eat the food here? I don't know about you, but I've had some bad bouts of food poisoning in my time, and that was with food from Earth."

"I'm not promising it won't happen," McCoy said, "but as they say," McCoy said motioning to what appeared to be alien children walking with a parent and enjoying their own popsicles, "when in Rome…"

"On that subject," Uhura said to Kirk, "What about those Romulans we encountered Captain? Do you think they're from Earth?" She asked.

Kirk was about to reply when suddenly Uhura's eyes got wider.

"Look," She said excitedly, "a shoe store!"

Uhura darted away from McCoy and Kirk and into the shoe store.

"Some things never change," Kirk said. "Women and shoe stores, you gotta love them."

"Now that is a sexist comment," McCoy said as he shook his head. "You could be put on report for saying something like that."

"Oh shut up," Kirk said. "Look there, next to the shoe store; that looks like a bookstore."

"I doubt they're going to have anything you can read," McCoy said in a dry tone.

"Maybe not, but look at the book in the window display, towards the back," Kirk said as he pointed at the window.

"Looks like a book of star maps," McCoy said.

"It's strange, in the time that we have been here that we've just been accepted as just another alien species walking around a crowded mall. Makes you wonder why Earth has never detected this much life in space. Isn't it cool to find out that there is a variable sea of life out here?"

"Look there," McCoy said. "Those two over there are wearing the same kind of uniform the Romulan we saw earlier was wearing. They even have the same kind of helmets."

"Let's go over there and introduce ourselves." Kirk said. "I'd like to know where they are from."

* * *

 **Mars**

Captain Terrell and Lt. Chekov were taken, by force, toward one of the other warehouses in the distance. Their captors said not a word. And when Terrell tried to speak with Chekov, to make sure she was okay, a fist was planted into the Captain's face, causing blood to be drawn.

Terrell could only guess as to who the hooded people were. But none of the guesses made any sense. Finally they were brought into the warehouse. Both Terrell and Chekov were forced to their knees. There was nothing Terrell or Chekov could do as the upper parts of their space suits were ripped apart, and then totally off, exposing Terrell's muscular torso from waist up, and Chekov's equally in shape body, including her small sized breasts.

"Who are you?" Terrell demanded.

Their captors all stood back, and spoke not a single word.

"Are you okay?" Terrell asked Chekov. He was really proud of her bravery.

"Yes sir, I am fine," she replied. "My Grandfather told me the stories of his Grandfather's beatings at the hands of Stalin's men. My family has endured far worse than this."

Terrell looked back to the silent group of hooded figures who had captured them. The blood that had came from Terrell's had dried.

"Would you please tell us what you want?" Terrell asked.

One of the captors stepped forward. This one also wore a dark colored Turban that covered the dark cloth mask that covered his face. The man took the Turban off, handed to another person. Then the man took off cloth mask; it was Commander Khan. He had a very strong presence about him; it was a mixture of pride and anger. The man nodded his head and two of the captors behind Terrell and Chekov, lifted the two up to their feet. Khan came over and stood very close to Terrell. Khan studied the black man's face.

"I don't know who are," Khan said to Terrell.

"My name is Captain Joseph Terrell," Terrell replied. "I trained exclusively at the California camp, so we would have never met, Commander. Khan," Terrell said. "Now listen. I demand you let us go before this becomes more of a problem than it already is."

Khan smiled. "You are in the position to demand nothing; Captain Joseph Terrell."

With that said, Khan took two steps to his left and stood before Chekov. Khan let his eyes look over her nice toned body, and her soft breasts. He then locked eyes with Chekov.

"I never forget a face," Khan said. "Lt. Chekov. Why are you not with Kirk?"

"The Reliant needed some crew augmentations," Chekov said. "I was assigned to the Reliant."

Khan nodded his head, and looked genuinely disappointed.

"Then I am sorry for you, Nadya," Khan said to her. "It is most unfortunate that someone who really wasn't supposed to be on the Reliant has to endure what is to come."

"What do you mean by that?" Terrell asked.

Khan gave Terrel a perplexed look.

"You mean, they didn't tell you what really happened up here?" Khan asked. "Now I am really upset for the both of you. I almost feel guilty."

Khan walked away from them and over to what appeared to be a fish aquarium. But instead of fish floating around, the aquarium had no water and was halfway filled with Martian sand.

"This aquarium," Khan said as he smiled and looked back at Terrell and Chekov, "is the home of an indigenous life form on Mars."

Khan reached down at the table where the aquarium sat and lifted up a metal rod and a hand held grasping device which was usually used on repairs. He opened up the aquarium and stuck the metal rod into the sand, and then the sand began to move. There was a creature inside the sand. Khan used the grasp and caught the creature by the neck. Khan lifted the creature out.

The creature looked somewhat like a scorpion on Earth, but much more intimidating. It was nearly the size of Khan's forearm.

* * *

Gary Mitchell piloted the shuttle down through the turbulence. The raging sandstorm made it nearly impossible to see. Behind him, in the passenger area, sat four security guards who were each armed to the hilt.

As the shuttle descended through the whirling sand, Gary could finally see the other shuttle parked on the pad. He expertly landed the second shuttle next to it. And then he had a vision; but this one wasn't of Chekov, it was...of a baby being butchered. And then Gary snapped out of it.

Continued…


	25. Pressure Points

**STAR TREK: Phase One**

 **Pressure Points**

 **Earth: San Diego.**

Thomas Garak hated this part of his job. Using leverage to make people he didn't even know do things that others wanted of them was not a pleasant job, most of the time. As he strolled up to the apartment complex that Carol Marcus lived at, he wished there was another way to what he was about to do; but there wasn't. He didn't like separating children from their parents, but he was being paid a handsome amount of credits to do just that.

Garak swept back his long mane of gray hair and entered the apartment complex and found the nearest elevator. As he stepped in the elevator, he thought about what he had come to do, and it didn't make him proud.

The mother of the baby, Dr. Carol Marcus, would be a push over, especially after Garak used his leverage on her. The father of the baby, Captain James T Kirk of the USS Enterprise, was far off in space, and was of no threat to Garak; for now at least. And with the child soon to be in the possession of John Gill, Garak was sure that Kirk would never be a problem at all.

It was a cruel world, Garak thought to himself, finding ways to justify his actions. He was just a cog in the wheel, and did what he could in order to survive. And who could tell the future? Perhaps, one day, Kirk would have leverage on Gill so as to get his son back, which if paid well, Garak would handle for Kirk. But, for now, Gill had the power; and that power is what employed Garak.

Carol Marcus looked down on David, her baby, as she dressed him in a very comfortable outfit with a SUPERMAN "S" on the front side. She could definitely see Jim's looks on the baby. They shared the same eyes and nose, while David's mouth looked like hers. Sometimes she had second thoughts about asking Jim to stay out of their lives. But she was more afraid of raising a child with a father who would always be away on missions deep in space.

Her own father had been in the Air Force, and she remembered the solitary life her mother had lived. It was not the kind of family life that Carol wanted to raise David in. James could have fought her for custody, but he didn't. She respected James Kirk for that, and knew that deep inside, he knew she was right.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. She lifted little David and brought him with her over to the door. She peered through the spy hole and saw a man standing there. He looked pleasant, and quite elegant, with long straight gray hair streaming down his back. He wore a very expensive suit. He activated the com-unit that was part of the door's standard equipment.

"Can I help you?" Carol asked from her side of the door.

"Hello there," Garak said, "my name is Garak. And if you would be so kind to open your door, I have some very important information that may pertain to the life of your child."

Carol opened the door. "What do you mean?"

"May I?" Garak asked, reaching for the door knob.

"Yes, please come in," Carol said.

She opened the door and Garak walked in. He was amazed at how clean and maintained the apartment was. The apartment was quite expensive, and had a terrific view of the ocean. Garak looked out the window at the myriad of surfers who were doing their thing on the ocean shore below.

"You have quite an extraordinary place here, Miss Marcus," Garak said with a nice warm smile. "I envy you."

"Thank you," she said as she, and little David, looked at the visitor. "Now, I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"My name is Tom Garak," he replied. "You can simply call me Garak; plain and simple Garak."

"Great," Carol said as she turned to the kitchen. "I just made some fresh orange juice, would you like some?" Carol asked.

"Yes," Garak said as he sat down in the comfortable couch. "That would be very nice of you."

She brought over two glasses, one for him, and one for her. She set little David down in the crib near the couch. The baby had drifted off asleep.

"Now," Carol said, "how can I help you?"

This was the part of the conversation that Garak truly despised. At this point everything was pleasant, and quite friendly. He genuinely liked Carol Marcus, and under different circumstances, he would just enjoy the glass of orange juice and engaged in idle chatter about anything. But, unfortunately, that would not be the case.

Garak reached into his suit jacket and took out an envelope. He opened it and took out several legal forms.

"What are those?" Carol asked.

Garak read over them, making sure they were complete. Satisfied that they were, he looked over to her and smiled.

"These forms are for a Death Certificate, Miss Marcus. Luckily I have a friend who works for the state," Garak said, "and so I was able to obtain them quite easily. I have already filled out the first three pages, all I need for you to do is to sign the signature slot on page four, and initial the highlighted areas on pages one and two."

Carol shook her head. "I'm so sorry Mr. Garak, but I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know of anyone who has died recently."

"Oh my," Garak said as he sipped on his glass of juice, "I'm sorry for the confusion. You see, the person isn't dead."

"Now I'm really confused." She said. "What's going on here?"

Garak smiled at her, and then continued.

"The Death Certificate is for your child," Garak said motioning to the crib. And then the smile on Garak's face was gone, replaced by cold stare. "And you will sign the paperwork, Miss Marcus."

"Get out of my home!" Carol said, trembling with fear. "I'm not signing anything."

She attempted to stand up, but Garak reached out and stopped her, forcing her back down on the couch.

"Before you do anything rash," Garak told her, "I suggest you listen to what I have to say. Once that is done, I am quite certain you will sign the form."

Carol knew, at the present moment, she had no choice but to listen, if only to save her child. She nodded in agreement.

"I have a story to tell you," Garak said, as he sat back in the couch, sipping on the glass of juice as he did. "It is a story that doesn't quite have a happy ending. And," he added with his warm smile, "You're the most important part of the story."

Three hours later Garak sat inside a private jet speeding over the Pacific Ocean, on his way to Australia. He stared out the window at the darkened ocean below, and then he looked back at the seat next to him. Young David Marcus was fastened safely inside his travel seat, and was fast asleep.

 **MARS...**

Gary Mitchell piloted the shuttle down through the turbulence of the Martian atmosphere. Captain Terrell and Lt. Nadya Chekov had yet to report their status, since coming down to the planet earlier. First officer Mitchell, fearing trouble had been found by the Captain and Chekov, mounted up a rescue party of four Marines and headed down to the colony to find them. The raging sandstorm made it nearly impossible for Mitchell to pilot the shuttle, but his years of training had paid off.

As the shuttle descended through the whirling sand, Gary Mitchell could finally see the other shuttle. It had been parked on the tarmac, and all seemed normal enough. In the distance he could also see the four warehouses that were there the last time had been to Mars, which had been nearly a year before.

Gary set the shuttle down on the tarmac, right next to the Captain's shuttle.

He shook the image of a dead baby's body from his mind, and then, for a moment, Gary closed his eyes, and then opened them. There was a strange pull inside of Gary's soul, and it was a force that was pointing him in the direction of the warehouse, which was just up the path, a hundred yards or so from the shuttle. The thick blowing sand made it seem further away, but also gave the warehouse a haunting appearance. Gary tried to shake the strange feeling, the strange flow of power that he could flow through his body, but he couldn't.

For over a year Gary knew that something was happening inside of his existence. He didn't like what he was becoming, and knew it would mean danger someday. But there was nothing else he could do for now but live. He turned to one of the four Marines.

"You stay here and guard the shuttle," Gary ordered.

"Sir?" the Marine, who was named Curtis Donovan replied. "But shouldn't I come with you and the others."

"Sir, we are trained for this," Sgt. Drayton Rounds said. Rounds was the highest ranking of the Marines. "You should stay here Commander Mitchell, we can handle this," Rounds added.

Gary shook his head. "No," Gary countered. "If Captain Terrell has been compromised, then I need to know right away. Just to follow protocol, Donovan will stay here." Gary said, knowing it was just a lie.

It was clear Sgt. Rounds didn't like the decision, but Gary Mitchell out ranked him.

Gary then looked to Rounds and the other two security officers.

"We'll split up," Gary told them. "I'll take the warehouse just ahead of the shuttle, you three go ahead and divvy up which ones you will take."

The three Marines decided which ones to take, and then one by one they each took a phaser rifle from the secured armory. Gary may not have been the best when it came to G-force simulations, but he was one heck of a shot on a target range. But Gary knew, deep inside, he would not need a weapon at all; his mind was more powerful than a mere phaser rifle. And if any harm had come to Chekov, he would kill anyone who was involved, and enjoy doing so.

 **Inside the warehouse:**

Chekov could only watch in sheer terror as two of Khan's men held Captain Terrell down, on his stomach, on one of the tables. Khan held the strange scorpion looking creature with one hand, and then with the other, he slid the teeth of a pair of tweezers he was holding in the other hand inside of what appeared to be the creatures birthing canal.

Terrell tried to shake his head.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Terrell asked. "Men," he said to the two who were holding him down, "I am ordering you to let me go!"

Khan flashed a warm and charming smile.

"Captain, save your breath," Khan said. "These people swore their allegiance to me the moment the United Space Agency abandoned us to these creatures."

"What are you talking about?" Terrell demanded.

Khan gently removed the tweezers from the animals birthing canal, and blood spilled all over the table, some of it splattering on Terrell's face, which was just inches from where the blood landed. A tiny version of the creature was on the tweezers. It emitted some kind of audible cry, no doubt for its mother.

"Let him go!" Chekov demanded finally. She had remained silent through the entire ordeal thus far.

"Oh, I will," Khan said to her with a smirk on his face. "And then I will be doing this to you, Chekov. So, pay attention."

Khan angled the tweezers toward Terrell's head. The men holding down Terrell forcibly held his head down to one side on the table.

"These are pets, I might add," Khan said warmly to Terrell. "They haven't been quite domesticated."

"Please Khan," Chekov pleaded. "We were just following orders. They didn't tell us anything!"

"I don't doubt you," Khan said. "I'm just using these creatures as recruiting tools for my cause."

The Marine who was left behind at the shuttle, Curtis Donavan, sat in the pilot's seat of the shuttle, as ordered by Commander Gary Mitchell. The sandstorm was still howling outside the shuttle. Because of the thickness of the blowing sand he had lost track of the three other security officers, and Commander Gary Mitchell as well.

Sgt. Rounds was by himself, and hunkered down behind a wall that was near one of the warehouses. The sand was howling about, and the various signs that were posted nearby, or were nailed into the side of the building, were making clanking noises. He pulled out a device and pressed a combination of numbers on its small keypad. The device had a small screen and, in seconds, the face of John Gill appeared.

"Have you located Khan?" Gill asked.

"No," Rounds said. "The commander split us up."

"Listen to me, and listen to me well," Gill said. "You are to kill Khan, and I don't care how you do it. It is in the best interests of our plans, and the world as well, that he and his associates from the first landing party do not make it off that world. If you must risk your own life to insure this, then you will. Am I clear?"

Rounds nodded. "Yes sir," Rounds replied. "If he is alive, he won't be much longer."

After setting the adult creature back inside of the aquarium, Khan opened the teeth of the Tweezers. The tiny creature tried in vain to hold on, but eventually it dropped off the tweezers and into the left ear of Captain Terrell. The tiny creature burrowed into the Captain's ear, causing a large amount of blood to squirt out, while also causing Terrell to scream in agony. The two men holding Terrell let the captain fall to the ground. They then turned to Chekov.

"No!" she pleaded as they came over and snatched her up from the ground. "Please Khan," Chekov screamed, "don't do this!"

Khan could only smile. "I really feel for you, Nadya," Khan said, as he admired her strong, taut body.

"What will the creatures do to us?" Chekov asked, trying to delay the inevitable.

He pointed to Terrell, who was on the floor with a blank expression on his face.

"They burrow themselves down into the brain. At first it turned those from my landing party into nothing more than zombies, and they tried to devour us. Eventually, after holding out for as long as we could, they became very susceptible to suggestion, as will you and the Captain." Khan said.

He nodded to the two men and they dragged Chekov over to the table. Chekov screamed as loud as she could. And she watched in horror as the rest of Khan's group just stared and watched.

As before, as the two men held Nadya Chekov down, Khan reached into the aquarium and snatched the creature. He used the Tweezers again to remove one of its young, and then he put the Tweezers over Chekov's head and then let the creature drop down into her ear. She screamed in agony as the creature devoured its way deeper into her ear, blood squirting out.

But as her screams echoed through-out the warehouse she screamed in pain and she saw the door to the warehouse fly open. A person walked in; it was Gary Mitchell! The last thing she remembered was the look of pure evil on Gary's face, and his eyes; they were pure white. She lost conciseness.

Continued…


	26. Combustible Intuition

**STAR TREK; PHASE ONE**

 **Combustible Intuition**

The sandstorm on Mars was still howling outside of the shuttle in which Lance Corporal Curtis Donovan found himself guarding. The rest of the landing crew had left the shuttle to try and find Captain Terrell and Lt. Chekov. Corporal Donovan had been left behind. He sat in the cockpit of the shuttle and stared out the main window at the whirling sandstorm.

Then, without warning, as he was just biding his time, the main control panel came to life.

"What the…" his words trailed off as he could only just watch as the lights and panels began to hum to life.

Although he had yet to be trained on how to fly the new Omega shuttle model, he was still able to read some of the readouts. And it was quite obvious that the weapons platform was being accessed. The shuttle was preparing to fire a blast and there was nothing he could do about it!

Meanwhile; Sergeant Rounds was still hunkered down near the warehouse he was to have been checking for survivors. But the screams coming from the warehouse Commander Mitchell had chosen to investigate had changed all that.

He could see that other warehouse from his vantage point, and used his PADD to take control of the shuttle's weapons platform, so as to destroy and kill Khan and his followers, as so ordered by John Gill. He also knew there were two more of his men out looking at the other warehouses, and who could have even heard the screams, and were possibly investigating the screams. But Rounds could no longer worry about their survival, or his. If they all died in the blast, then they would have died in the line of duty, which is what every true marine trained for. John Gill had made it very clear that none of Khan's party, or Khan himself, were allowed to live.

Rounds looked at the PADD's small screen, at the warehouse, which appeared only as a large hulking construct via the image being relayed from the shuttle's own visual enhancements. Rounds knew that Donovan was no doubt trying to override his attempt to fire the shuttle's weapons, but the young Lance Corporal, Donovan, didn't nearly have the training Rounds had. Rounds armed one of the phaser turrets and prepared to fire.

 **Space City orbiting the fifth planet in the Alpha Centauri star system** :

Uhura was still looking at the exotic shoes on display in the alien shoe store in the large Promenade section of the massive space city. Kirk and McCoy noticed two Romulans standing near them.

"Look," McCoy said. "Those two over there are wearing the same kind of uniform the Romulan we saw earlier was wearing. They even have the same kind of helmets. They look very human to me."

"Let's go over there and introduce ourselves," Kirk said. "I'd like to know where they are from."

Kirk and McCoy walked over to two Romulans.

"Excuse me," Kirk said to the two Romulans who were seemingly enjoying the amenities as Kirk and McCoy were. "Can we have a word with you?"

The two Romulans were seated at a table and looked up at Kirk.

"Why do you wish to speak to us?" one of them asked.

"I don't know how to put this," Kirk said with a warm smile. "But I was just wondering what planet do you both come from?"

"Why do you want to know?" the other Romulan asked in a cold detached manner.

"Well," Kirk continued, "my friend and I come from a planet called Earth, and we…"

As soon as the word Earth left Kirk's mouth, the two Romulans stood to their feet and faced Kirk. They were both nearly a whole head taller than Kirk, and were obviously brought to attention by Kirk's uttering of the word Earth.

"You are from Earth!?" one of them asked with a smug look on his face.

"Yes," Kirk replied, not showing any sign of intimidation.

"You listen, and you listen well," the Romulan to the left side of Kirk said. "You will stay clear of us." Then he moved closer to Kirk, and stared Kirk straight in his eyes. "Take my advice Terran," he added, "Go back to Earth. As long as you stay in your star system, you are off limits to us. Venture outside of your star system, and then you will do so at your own peril; some like to call it a Prime Directive. Your kind is not ready for what exists beyond Earth."

"Alright," Kirk replied. "We will consider your warning. Just please answer my question."

The Romulan smiled. "No, Terran, that is not the question you want me to answer. What you're really asking is if we Romulans come from Earth."

Captain James T. Kirk had to admire the Romulan. It was exactly what he was trying to get to in a roundabout way.

"The answer," the Romulan said as his face turned to a cold stare, "is that you and I come from the same stock. Think of us as cousins," he added with a slight smirk. "That is all I will tell you. Consider my warning, and return to your ship, and return to Earth. Tell your leaders that your world, Earth, is not yet ready to for what is to come. Sublime ignorance will keep your world safe, for now."

And with that the two Romulans walked away.

"He was a really nice chap," McCoy said with a note of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes, he was," Kirk said. "Let's get Uhura, and then get the hell out of here."

"Why?" McCoy asked. "You're not going to let him scare us back home are you? Didn't you say risk was part of the reason we were out here?"

"I did," Kirk admitted. "But wrapped inside his words was a subtle threat to my ship." He looked at all of the alien life forms that were milling about the general area. "We have enough information, for now, to relay to Starfleet Command. We've had our first taste of what's out here; now it's time to go home. And until the new subspace communications technology comes on line, we need to get this information back to Colonel Pike."

Uhura came back carrying three bags of shoes.

"I'm all done now," She said with a broad smile.

A half hour later Kirk, McCoy and Uhura were back aboard the USS Enterprise.

"What are your orders, sir?" Chakotay asked.

"Set a course back for home," Kirk said as he sat down in his command chair. "Take an evasive course around where we encountered the Gorn and Romulan fleets."

"Aye sir," Crusher said.

"Ready to engage," Sulu added as he got the coordinates from Crusher.

"Engage," Kirk said.

McCoy stood by Kirk's command chair.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" McCoy asked again. "Why not go out further?"

"We will," Kirk said as he watched the City in Space fade from view as the Enterprise sped away. "But not now," Kirk added. "The galaxy isn't going anywhere."

McCoy nodded, and then headed of the bridge.

As Kirk watched the stars stream by, he began to massage his chin as he always did when he was in deep thought, his arm resting on the arm of his chair as he tried to make sense of what they had experienced. Gorn, Romulans, a City in Space. There was much to digest.

"Spock," Kirk said to the Spock unit. "Do you think it is logical to return to Earth at this point?"

 _Spock; Captain; I cannot give you a value judgment. However, you have accomplished the mission protocols. There are repairs that need to be done. The reasons for returning are formidable._

Kirk nodded in agreement. On paper, they had all the reasons to go back home to Earth. Yet part of Kirk wanted to go out further and see what other mysteries the galaxy held. But this time the conservative streak inside him won out.

But next time they left the Earth system it would be for a longer period of time. He didn't like the Romulan's tone, and would be sure to remember that if such encounters happened again.

 _(James T. Kirk was right; there would be another trek into space. And it would be the next venture into space that Kirk would find even more mysteries; and warnings about a terrifying existence in space: The Borg.)_

 **MARS**

Khan, while holding the large and strange creature in one hand, used his other hand, with Tweezers at his disposal, to again remove one of the young tiny creatures from the very scary looking, large mother-creature that was indigenous to Mars. It resembled a large scorpion, but far more intimidating.

Khan positioned the tweezers over Chekov's head and then let the tiny creature drop down into her ear. She screamed in agony as the creature devoured its way deeper into her ear, the blood from her ear squirting out. And as she screamed in pain she saw the door to the warehouse fly open. It was Gary Mitchell!

The last thing she remembered was the look of pure evil on his face, and the appearance of his eyes; they were pure white. She lost consciousness.

Khan recognized Mitchell right away.

"Ah," Khan said with smile, "the great American hero, oh yeah that's Kirk not you. The number two has come to rescue the damsel in distress."

"You could say something like that," Gary said in a cold tone.

"Get him," Khan said to his men.

Khan's men rushed Gary Mitchell. But with just a slight movement, Gary waved his right hand and instantly the heads of the men rushing him just seemed to fall off the necks that supported them. While the heads thumped to the ground, the headless bodies collapsed to the ground, the blood from the stump of their necks squirting as they fell to the ground, creating a sea of blood.

The strange creatures inside the heads all squirmed out of the ears of the now decapitated heads, and scurried about, unorganized.

"Impressive," Khan said with adulation in his voice. "You would make a great soldier in my efforts." Khan pointed his hand at Gary Mitchell in a quick movement and the creatures, all in unison, turned and scurried towards Gary Mitchell. Mitchell, his eyes still white, smiled at the attempt.

"It won't work, old friend," Mitchell said.

Gary snapped his fingers and the creatures all became tiny flames and ceased to exist.

"And now," Gary said with a sinister smile, "it's your turn, Khan"

At that instant Sgt. Rounds activated the shuttle's phaser turret and it fired into the warehouse, catching Gary Mitchell off guard, and causing a giant explosion. And, in a fraction of a second, sensing mortal danger, Gary created a shield of pure energy. In that moment the shield not only shielded Gary, but it also shielded Khan, Terrell, who was still on the ground near Khan, and Nadya Chekov. The explosion continued, and soon the entire warehouse was consumed in a giant explosion; seemingly killing all inside.

An hour later search teams from the Reliant arrived to help search for any survivors. Sergeant Rounds was satisfied when some of the remains of the original colony members were found dead among the debris, just as Gill had ordered. He would later assure Gill that Khan must have been incinerated in the blast.

Meanwhile, Commander Gary Mitchell and Lt. Nadya Chekov had miraculously survived the blast, somehow being thrown from the building, and were transferred up to the ship for medical treatment. Captain Terrell was also found, barely alive, and he too was transferred up to the ship for medical assistance.

"It was nothing shorter than a miracle," Corporal Donovan said to Rounds, "that Commander Mitchell, Captain Terrell and Lt. Chekov were able to keep their oxygen masks on, or they would have suffocated before we could have found them. I tried to stop the shuttle from firing, but I couldn't."

"It was a tragic malfunction," Rounds told the younger man, knowing full well what had really happened. "There must have been a stray line of command in the weapons platform. You're lucky it didn't blow the shuttle and you up."

Soon, the shuttles left the colony, and headed back to the Reliant. There were many questions that only a debriefing of Captain Terrell, Commander Gary Mitchell and Lt. Chekov would answer. And as the lights of the shuttles went upward and disappeared into the swirling sandstorm, a lone figure stood outside the smashed compound, wearing an oxygen mask as well as a dark colored Turban; Khan.

 **Three hours later aboard the Reliant:**

Gary Mitchell watched from his med bed as the doctors worked on Chekov in the emergency room. Captain Terrell had, unfortunately, died from his wounds, effectively placing Gary in command of the Reliant.

Gary thought back on what had happened. In the brief moment the shuttle had fired on the warehouse, Gary's unique power shielded him, Terrell and Chekov from the blast. Gary also had distant memories of placing oxygen masks on the three of them so as to cover the tracks of how they had really been saved; via his powers.

He also knew, full well, that one of those creatures had been placed inside of Chekov's ear. He did not tell the medical team this fact, afraid of what would happen if Starfleet Command found out that she had been compromised. It had become abundantly clear to Gary that more was going on than anyone knew.

Gary had scanned Round's mind, while returning to the Reliant earlier. He saw the memory of Rounds acting on orders from John Gill, the former Senator, to destroy Khan and the other colonist. It had been Sgt. Rounds who had accessed the shuttle's weapons in an attempt to kill Khan, and indirectly, Terrell, Chekov, and Gary as well. Gary would keep this information secret, for now.

Gary Mitchell found it very interesting that John Gill already knew of the alien infection, and also knew there had been survivors. And if John Gill knew, and he was a rogue operative not serving the military, then did the Unites Space Agency, and Starfleet Command, know was well? And if killing the colony survivors was part of the reason the Marines were aboard the Reliant in the first place, acting independent of Captain Terrell's command, then what would be the protocol for dealing with someone, such as Chekov, who had been infected.

For that reason Gary Mitchell would keep the knowledge of her infection to himself for now. He could easily snap his finger and remove the creature, which he could tell was still inside of her, but didn't. The strange dark pull inside of his being, the part that scared him as each day passed, wouldn't let him save her. The evil, curious part inside him, wanted to see what was to come.

Continued…


	27. Home Coming

**STAR TREK: PHASE ONE**

 **Home Coming**

(Three weeks have passed since last issue…)

 **EARTH**

The large conference room at Starfleet Command was packed. Captain James T. Kirk, in his dress uniform, sat in the center of the room and gave the most incredible mission briefing. A large monitor on the wall displayed, among other things, the encounter with the Gorn and the Romulans.

The President of the United Nations, Nathanial Churchill, a descendant of Winston Churchill no less, had also come to the briefing. The meeting was of the most top-secret variety, with the entire crew of the Enterprise quarantined from any interaction with anyone, most especially the media, until Kirk's briefing had been completed and policy had been declared.

The image on the screen froze, at the order of Colonel Pike, on the image of the Gorn. The gathered crowd murmured at the image on the screen.

"Captain Kirk," Pike said, "would please report to us what you know of this being, and your encounter with them?"

"Yes sir," Kirk said, who was flanked by McCoy to his right. Kirk was also wearing the wristband interface with the SPOCK unit as well. "That being was referred to us as a Gorn. The Enterprise came under attack by three Gorn vessels."

The President spoke next.

"Captain Kirk," Churchill said, "why did these vessels attack you?"

"No reason was given, sir," Kirk responded. "Both the Enterprise, and the Gorn ships, scanned each other. Upon our attempt at peaceful dialog, which the Gorn never responded to, we came under attack."

McCoy felt it important to add one piece of information.

"They did not attack any sensitive areas of the Enterprise. They could have, but they didn't," McCoy stated.

Pike continued, "Thank you for stating that for us, Doctor McCoy. Now, Captain Kirk, you say this being is called a Gorn; how do know who or what they are?"

Kirk took control of the images on the screen, via a remote control, and then fast forwarded to encounter with the Romulans, and then froze the screen as it first showed the image of the Romulan that Kirk had first spoken to.

"The Enterprise may or may not have been destroyed by the Gorn, in the end, we will never know," Kirk said, "but thankfully six vessels from a race called the Romulans came to our assistance and fought the Gorn off."

"Were you able to make contact with the Romulans?" The President asked.

"Yes sir," Kirk replied.

He let the scene play out on the screen.

 _The instant the alien's image came on the screen, Captain Kirk, and the entire bridge crew who saw it as well, knew that their known theories of humanity and history had just been obliterated. Although the alien wore a helmet over part of his head, it was clear that the alien was... human._

 _Even though the alien began to speak in an unfamiliar language, it was obvious to all that some of the words were not too alien as they seemed. The audio translation began seconds after the alien began to speak._

 _"I am Praefectus'alae Gnaeus, in command of this scouting party," the very strong voice said, "though we have shielded your vessel from attack, it would be wise for you to put as much distance between yourselves and the Gorn hunting party. To stay in the general area would be to do so at a great risk to your lives."_

 _"I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, we are explorers," Kirk said, "and do not wish to cause offense to either you or the Gorn. We thank you got for the assistance. But can I ask you;" Kirk added, "from what world do you hail?"_

 _The Romulan's expression had remained stone cold the entire time._

 _"These matters can be discussed if future encounters are to come," The Romulan answered. "For now, I suggest you return to your star system, and to your home world called Earth."_

Kirk froze the image. The entire conference room became bathed in a loud murmuring of voices as the implications of this encounter took hold.

"This is most incredible," Pike said to Kirk.

"Yes," Kirk replied. "I must add that after that conversation, I, along with Doctor McCoy and Lt. Uhura, visited a large city in space that was in orbit of the fifth planet of the star system. While there we encountered two more Romulans."

Kirk let the images move forward, and froze the screen again, this time on the incredible image of the city in space. Again the gathered audience gasped at what they saw.

"What else did you find on that city in space?" President Churchill finally asked.

"Our stay was rather brief," Kirk replied. "What we saw was a variable sea of life. At least fifty or sixty different sentient life forms walking around what essentially appeared to us to be a giant city, and more precise to where we were, a mall if you will, with hundreds if not thousands of visitors. It was there when the doctor and I encountered two more Romulans."

"How did that go?" Pike asked.

"I initiated contact with these two," Kirk continued, "because just like you are doing now, I wanted to know where they came from. They were obviously human, just as we are, and if they weren't coming from Earth, then just where were they coming from, and more importantly, were our two species related?"

"What did they tell you?" one of the Admirals, Jenkins, asked.

Jenkins was known to be the most hawkish of the Joint Chiefs.

"His answer was vague, at best," Kirk said. "He told us that we came from the same stock, and to consider them cousins."

"Seems harmless enough to me," President Churchill said.

"I must also state, Mr. President" Kirk said, "that these Romulans knew of Earth, and they knew we came from Earth. They also mentioned something about a Prime Directive that they adhered to that kept them out of our system for now. He also suggested that by traveling beyond our star system we were possibly endangering this off limits policy that they, and other species, abide by as well."

"Do you think we should curtail any missions beyond our star system?" President Churchill asked Kirk directly.

Kirk thought for a moment. Then he continued.

"No sir," Kirk replied, "I do not. I would suggest caution, but this is our neighborhood. Alpha-Centauri, in terms of the size of the galaxy, is really our backyard. The Romulans, and Gorn, have to know we can't be expected to just stay inside our star system like sequestered children. We are a race of explorers," Kirk concluded, "and space is the final frontier."

"Very poetic, Captain Kirk," President Churchill said. "But that peaceful nature of ours didn't seem to help here, did it?"

Kirk nodded. "No, it didn't," Kirk admitted.

Soon the briefing was over. Policy was voted on and the crew of the Enterprise was ordered not to discuss anything they encountered beyond the Earth system until the President made an official address to the people of the world in the days to come.

A couple hours later, James Kirk was walking through the very impressive park near the new Starfleet Academy which was located across the Golden Gate Bridge in the San Francisco. The briefing had taken place at Starfleet Command, which was also situated in the same complex. He had come to meet up with an old friend; Gary Mitchell.

Kirk followed the directions Gary had sent him, and then found Gary sitting on a bench throwing bread crumbs to a gathered flock of seagulls; all very eager to eat the bread crumbs.

"Well," Kirk said as he sat next to Gary, "I can't believe it; Captain Gary Mitchell of the USS Reliant."

"A good man died in order for me to take command of the Reliant," Gary said. "Not the way I wanted to gain command of my own ship."

"I know, but regardless, you will make a fine Captain, which is all I meant," Kirk said. "I read your report before coming over here to meet you. It is amazing that no one knew that there would have been any survivors after that laser fired upon the colony?"

"That's just it," Gary said, "they knew. They all knew, accept for us."

"What do you mean?" Kirk asked.

"Jim," Gary said, "I didn't put everything I found up there on Mars in that report. Starfleet would have you believe they didn't know there were any survivors from Khan's group. But trust me when I tell you, they did know."

Kirk sensed something different about his good friend Gary Mitchell. Gone was the youthful way in which Gary had carried himself for so many years.

Before Kirk could respond, another person sat next to the both of them: Carol Marcus.

"Carol," Kirk said with a broad smile, "what are you doing here?" Kirk asked. "Did you bring David?"

"Jim, I don't have a long time to talk, now listen;" Carol said in a nervous manner. "They took David, they took our son."

Suddenly a look of concern came over Kirk's face; and Gary's as well.

Although Gary found himself being pulled in ways he didn't want to go, and the darkness was more and more filling his soul, he still felt loyalty to his friend Kirk, and the woman who Gary had helped set Kirk up with, Carol.

"Who took our child, and why?" Kirk asked Carol.

Both Kirk, and Gary, anxiously listened to Carol tell them who took the baby. As she told them both the story, Kirk found himself becoming angrier after each of her words; Gary, internally, vowed to kill whoever it was who had kidnapped the child.

Continued…


	28. Different Lives

**STAR TREK; PHASE ONE**  
 _ **Different Lives**_

 **Starring**

The USS Lexington, under the command of Rachel Garrett, was in station keeping. The ship's first mission was to catalog the larger remnants of the Clark/Dennison asteroid that the Enterprise had successfully dealt with nearly a year previously. Most of the debris field had stayed in the same new altered orbital course around the sun. The Lexington was at station keeping as the main debris cloud approached, preparing for the first research aspect of intervention.

All though Clark/Dennison was no longer a threat, large fragments still remained as possible threats to the Earth and/or future space craft, or even future colony cities on Mars. The Lexington had been tasked with cataloging all remnants that posed threats. According to the latest data, there were 2164 fragments that posed possible threats, though in each case it was at least a hundred years in the future.

Captain Garret let the mission specialist, Geologist Doctor Darnell Merriweather call all the shots while launching the "tags" that were placed on each remnant. Now that he had been responsible for blowing it up a year ago, he was now tasked with finding quick and efficient ways to deal with the issue of the fragments. The first part of his plan was the tags.

The tags were tiny devices that the Lexington, while using modified phaser platforms, fired at the various asteroid remnants. The tags would monitor each remnant, and in time, would be used to help target mines to help obliterate them once the debris was past the orbit of Jupiter which it would be seventeen months in the future.

"Doctor Merriweather," Garret said from her command seat as he stood next to her sipping on a cup of coffee, "this is amazing technology."

"Thank you Captain Garret," Merriweather replied. "The satellite we launched yesterday will relay all the data from the tags back to Starfleet's science facilities at Newport Rhode Island. From there we will start the procedure of constructing and programming the mines."

"Then, when it comes time to lay those mines out, I'm sure we'll be seeing you again," Garret said with a smile.

"I hope so," Merriweather said. "However; staying on time, and on budget, will be our only hurdles."

"I'm sure you're doing just fine," Garret said with confidence.

Garrett sat back and watched Merriweather order her Navigator, who also ran the weapons platform, to fire a new batch of Tags at several asteroid remnants.

 **Earth…Russia…**

Live orchestra music could be heard coming from a large mansion that over looked the beautiful city of Moscow. Many of the Russian elite had come to this very special event thrown in honor of one of their own, Nadya Chekov.

Stories of her successes while board the Enterprise, and later her near death on Mars, had made her the stuff of legend. So nearly three hundred guests had come to wine and dine, and dance, all in tribute of Nadya.

Nadya could hear the music below. She had yet to come down to enjoy the festivities. Her very elegant dress was still spread across her bed, waiting for her to put on. But she wasn't ready, not just.

She stared at her naked body as she stood before a full length mirror. She had many strange memories from what happened on Mars. Though, to be sure, she could not tell if many of the images in her mind were memories or dreams. It was hard to tell. And as she brushed her hair, in the mirror she felt she was looking at a stranger. She closed her eyes and saw the memory of Khan placing the creature into Terrell's ear. Nadya remembered being dragged over to the table and Khan preparing to do the same to her. Suddenly the memory changed.

She could see herself, as a young girl, dancing with other young girls in the middle of a large room. All the girls were in leotards, and the room was surrounded by mirrors that allowed them to watch themselves as they danced, while being tutored how to dance by their ballerina trainer. It was every young girl's dream at that age; to be a ballerina. But Nadya's father, Mikael Chekov, had been a successful cosmonaut through-out Nadya's childhood. And she loved her father very much, and always got along with him more than she ever did with her mother. She was her father's pride and joy.

In the years to come he would inspire her even more to follow in his footsteps, which she did. It was known that her mother, Tamara, didn't approve, but there was nothing she could do about it. Mikael was a national hero and would often take his daughter with him to special functions and in time Nadya became a child star. She literally grew up in front of the whole country.

Nadya was brought out of her memories as her mother came in. Her mother was very beautiful, and very elegant. She came over to where Nadya was brushing her hair.

"Let me do this for you," Tamara said.

Nadya handed her the brush, and then turned back toward the mirror. Her mom stood behind her and slowly brought the brush through Nadya's hair. Both women were silent for a few minutes, and finally, Tamara spoke.

"Ivan is here tonight, and looking most sharp," Tamara said. "He wants to see you."

Nadya nodded. She had known Ivan since they were in grade school. It was evident to her that the two of them were being groomed to marry from the time she was ten years old. The families would often share their vacations together, as the elite would often to. And as Nadya and Ivan entered puberty their parents encouraged them to date in high-school, and so they did. She lost her virginity to Ivan after one of the school dances. And even up to now, that one time with Ivan had been the only time she had made love to a man.

As her mother brushed her hair, Nadya closed her eyes. She was taken back to when Khan was holding her head down, preparing to put one of the creatures into her body. That is the point where her memories became clouded. She remembered the pain, and blood, as Khan dropped the creature into her ear. Then she remembered seeing the door to the building fly open; and seeing Gary Mitchell, looking as if he had been consumed by pure evil, standing in the doorway. And as she looked at Gary's memory, she became aroused.

She opened her eyes. Tamara was smiling at her reflection.

"Where were you just now?" Tamara asked.

"Nowhere special," Nadya said. "I was just thinking about old times."

Tamara admired her daughter's beautiful naked body in the mirror. And as only another woman could, she could also see that Nadya had been aroused by whatever she was thinking about. Tamara assumed that it was Ivan she held deep in her thoughts.

"You would make Ivan a very happy man," Tamara said. "I have it on good authority that he will propose to you tonight and I think you should accept. His father is very well respected, and marrying into that family would do wonders for you, and the rest of our family."

The younger woman smiled. "I like Ivan," Nadya said. "I'm not sure that I love him though."

Tamara began to brush her daughter's hair with a bit more force.

"Oh child, when will you learn that love isn't that important," Tamara said. "Stature, and preserving your family's position, is. Your father isn't in the best of health," Tamara went on to say. "And when he is gone, which will be sooner than later, your position in society will depend on men like Ivan. I would start thinking about your future if I were you."

"Mother," Nadya said, "I have a future."

"Which nearly killed you," Tamara countered. "You have been blessed with beauty," Tamara added as she traced her fingers down the left side of Nadya's body to a couple inches below her navel.

Tamara smiled at the sight of Goosebumps on her daughter's skin.

"I love my profession," Nadya countered. "I will carry on the Chekov name in the exploration of space."

"Then you will die a lonely old woman," Tamara said as she stepped back from her daughter. "At least hear what Ivan has to say."

Nadya nodded and turned and lifted the dress off the bed. Her mother helped her in the process. And as Nadya reached for some undergarments, Tamara stopped her.

"Don't wear these tonight," Tamara said with a fiendish look in her eyes. "Ivan would appreciate it I am sure."

Not wanting to cause more tension with her mother, Nadya did as her mother asked. Maybe her mother was right, Nadya thought. Maybe a life with Ivan was where her future would lead her.

Only time would tell.

 **On the red planet of Mars** :

Khan was the only one left. The last of his followers having all been killed by Gary Mitchell, or, as Khan concluded, whatever Gary Mitchell had become.

Khan had been able to repair most of the computer databases that had been brought along with them when they had first come to Mars over a year earlier. He sat at one of the computer stations and accessed the database to find out any information he could about his former XO. According to what he had read, Gary had lived an ordinary life until he was ten years old. It was around that age when a most unfortunate event changed Gary's life.

Gary Mitchell's parents were both killed by a freakish tornado. The storm was undetected by the weather satellites. The Tornado just appeared out of nowhere, on a windless summer day, and struck Gary's childhood home. And just as swiftly as it had appeared, the tornado just spiraled away up into the sky, or so that was what the reports indicated.

"Very interesting," Khan said to himself. "But no matter," Khan added as Gary Mitchell's face appeared on the computer screen. "There will come another time, Captain Gary Mitchell," Khan said with a fiendish smile.

-  
Nadya Chekov came down the spiral stairway that led to the large living area below. She walked just steps ahead of her mother.

Ivan, who waited at the bottom of the stairway, stared at her with total eyes of lust. Unknown to Nadya, her father had let in a guest that he had invited from the United Space Agency; Gary Mitchell! And he too was caught up in the beauty of Nadya Chekov.

 **Continued…**


	29. The Dance

**STAR TREK: PHASE ONE**

 **The Dance**

 **Moscow**

 **Mikael's mansion…**

The festivities at the large Chekov mansion had finally kicked into gear as Nadya made her grand entrance down the spiral stairway. The live music started to play various waltzes as the guests danced.

Gary watched from afar while standing next to Nadya's father. He was a famous Cosmonaut and came from a very wealthy family as well. And it was he who had invited Gary Mitchell.

"Your daughter is quite stunning, Mikael." Gary said as he sipped from a glass of champagne.

Gary had met Mikael Chekov a few times in the past at gatherings of present and past space goers. Gary never had the chance to meet Nadya before until meeting her at the United States Agency training facility in England.

Mikael Chekov was a very down to earth individual. His years as a celebrated Cosmonaut meant that he was very much in shape for a man in his fifties.

"I trust your Colonel Pike is aware that you are here?" Mikael asked. "From what I remember, Christopher was quite strict in terms knowing where his men were."

Gary nodded. "Yes he knows I'm here," Gary said with a smile. "I had to sign a form promising that I would drink only so much, and that I also had to keep an eye on your daughter. You can call me an overpriced designated driver."

"Yes," Mikael, "But I suppose keeping an eye on my daughter comes easy to you."

Gary nodded. "Your daughter is very beautiful, Mikael. So is your wife," Gary added, "I think we know where your daughter gets her looks," Gary added with a smile.

"In case you are wondering," Mikael said as they both watched Nadya and Ivan share a waltz. "That man my daughter is dancing with, Ivan Solovyov, means nothing to her."

"You could have fooled me," Gary said as he enjoyed a pastry with caviar. "By the way, this caviar is great."

"Only the finest for my daughter's coming home celebration," Mikael said. "But I assure you, that although she has known Ivan since she was a child, they never grew that close. It's not as if my wife, Tamara, hasn't tried to get them to fall in love over the years; it just never happened."

"And why is that?" Gary asked as he observed the large cache of guests, most of whom made a point of acknowledging Mikael as they passed by.

"My wife is a survivor, and a fighter," Mikael said. "At the time I met her, I was a very single man, if you know what I mean. I had my pick of the litter, you might say."

"It's funny how being a celebrity astronaut, or cosmonaut, has that effect on women," Gary said with a very knowing smile.

"No truer words have been spoken," Mikael said with a wink as he too sipped on champagne. "But as my health has begun to show the signs of wear and tear from being a cosmonaut, my wife is trying her hardest to find our daughter a family to marry into."

"So I take it Ivan is wealthy," Gary concluded.

"Very," Mikael replied. "But trust me when I tell you this, my daughter has no need to marry into a family; to a man she doesn't love. I have taken great care to make sure that she is well taken care of when my time on Earth comes to an end."

"They do look stunning together," Gary said as he continued to watch Nadya and Ivan dance from afar.

"Mr. Mitchell," Mikael said softly, "my wife and daughter have never seen eye to eye on how Nadya should live her life. To Nadya, all of this," Mikael said in reference to the wealth and mansion, "means nothing. The only reason I am as wealthy as I am is due to my family. I inherited my stature, as will Nadya. But thankfully, like me, it is not what drives her. It does drive my wife."

"What does this have to do with me?" Gary asked.

"My daughter likes you. I like you. You are a normal person who does not put this," again he motioned to the mansion around them, "ahead of this." He placed his hand on his own heart. "My wife, the cold bitch that she is, will try to corrupt any children Nadya has. I cannot allow that. I believe that a man like you could stand up to my wife."

 _Oh you have no idea,_ Gary thought to himself.

"Mikael, are you asking me to propose to your daughter?" Gary asked.

"Consider it at least," Mikael said. "Trust me when I tell that my wife over there," he directed Gary's attention to Tamara who was clear across the ballroom, "has had this same conversation with Ivan. But I happen to know from very credible sources that Ivan likes men more than he does women. My wife has been trying to convert the poor chap his entire life. She has taken him to her bed on more than one occasion; I have it all on video tape, of course. But, no matter, the man doesn't love my daughter. He just wants to align his name with my family name. He is more like my wife than my daughter or my son Pavel."

"Do you even love your wife?" Gary asked with a smile.

Mikael spoke softly, knowing the sensitive nature of the conversation. The directness, and cocky talk of two men like he and Gary, was natural and, in its own way, built mutual respect.

"I will not lie; I married Tamara for the sex, and it was wild and wonderful while it lasted. And now I am paying the price for putting sex in front of love. You would do well to remember that love is more important than anything," Mikael insisted.

Gary wanted to tell Mikael that his daughter had a creature living inside her. A creature that would adapt to her feelings and desires over time, while slowly infusing her with its own desires and instincts. He wanted to tell Mikael that if Nadya didn't love Ivan, more than likely the creature inside of her would cause her to kill him.

As Gary watched Nadya in all of her beauty, as Mikael drifted over to other guests, he could feel his own desire growing for Nadya. With the wink of an eye he could destroy the creature inside of Nadya, but he didn't.

The curious, dark part of his soul, wanted to see how the Russian family's soap-opera would play out with a daughter who, more or less, might become nothing more than a flesh eating vampire. Ivan could find himself in a pool of blood; Gary liked that possibility very much for Ivan.

Gary looked at his watch. He thought for a moment. He had flown to Moscow Russia, which was a three hour flight from San Francisco, and had only arrived an hour before coming to the mansion. The news about the abduction of Little David, Carol's and James's son was very troubling. James wanted to keep the situation quiet, fearing reprisals against the child if news of the abduction became known. Gary agreed. James vowed to quietly find who ever had taken the baby, and make them face justice.

Gary wanted to find who had taken the child and kill them; as well as any children they had as well.

Gary's return flight to San Francisco was not for another hour. And he was instructed by Colonel Pike to be sure Chekov returned with him, due to the new training schedule. But Gary was her Captain now, and could disregard the Colonel's wishes, and allow her to stay longer. As he wondered whether or not to bring Nadya back with him, his growing ability to read other people's thoughts was gnawing at him as well.

It was very easy to read Ivan's thoughts. Although Ivan was dancing with Nadya, Ivan's aroused thoughts were aimed at the male friend who had come with him to the mansion. Mikael was right; Ivan liked men and there was nothing wrong with that, Gary agreed. But it proved Mikael's belief that the arranged marriage his wife was hoping for between Nadya and Ivan was indeed for stature; not for love.

But Gary could also sense the growing hatred inside of Nadya. No doubt it was being augmented by the creature inside of her. Gary knew where it was headed; Ivan's death unless Gary put a stop to it. Gary set his glass down and went over to Mikael.

"Mikael," Gary said to Mikael Chekov, who was standing with other guests, "I must take my leave of you." Gary said, trying to sound proper. "I will take what you said to heart."

"That is all I ask," Mikael said with a warm, fatherly smile. "You tell your Colonel Pike that he still owes me a dinner in a fine city of New York, and that I intend to collect on that debt the next time I am in America."

Gary left and headed out of the main entrance. Maybe he should have told Mikael that his daughter would no doubt kill Ivan on this night. Maybe he should have taken Nadya, as he was ordered to do, back with him to San Francisco to spare her possible entanglement with the law. Gary smiled a fiendish smile as he sat down in a taxicab that pulled up to where he stood on the curb.

Continued…


	30. Bloody Clouds

**STAR TREK  
PHASE ONE**

 **BLOODY CLOUDS**

 **UNITED SPACE AGENCY; Starfleet Command.  
Archer Island; off the coast of Miami Florida**

Archer Island, the massive artificial island that the United Space Agency was stationed on off the coast of Daytona Beach Florida, was indeed an engineering fete of an unparalleled scope. The island's tall buildings could be seen from the beaches along the Florida coast. Seeing the massive skyscrapers on the island, as the early morning fog broke, sometimes gave a strange haunting look to the island.

With the threat of hurricanes now diminished, thanks to weather controlling advances in the past two decades, the building of constructs on the ocean surface large enough to hold cities would help the growing population issues that were becoming more a burden as each year passed. A large part of the world's population was against the artificial islands, seeing them as yet another example of man ruining the ecology of the world in the short-sighted attempt to ease population concerns.

James Kirk and Gary Mitchell stepped out of the Lear-jet which had just landed at the massive island airport. It was obvious to Kirk that Gary was somewhat exhausted, due to the fact he hadn't said much during the flight.

"I guess you're enjoying your new jet-setting life style?" James asked with a smile as they walked through the boarding ramp.

"You're telling me," Gary replied. "Last night Moscow, this morning San Francisco, and now Florida." Gary rubbed his eyes. "But it's okay James," Gary added, "I'm going to help you find your son. That's what friends are for."

"Thank Gary," James said. "I appreciate it, I really do."

Gary nodded. What James Kirk didn't know was that if and when they found the person who kidnapped baby David, Gary would kill them in the most horrific way imaginable.

Sometime later, James Kirk and Gary Mitchell had arrived at Colonel Pike's office the main United Space Agency building on the island. They came there under the guise of an ordinary briefing; in fact it wasn't. James had made secret contact with the Colonel via a seldom used cellphone number the Colonel only used for covert needs. Only a select few knew of the phone number. In fact, not even Pike's wife and daughter knew of it; but James Kirk did.

Upon entering the Colonel's office they sat down in the chairs on the other side of the desk from where Pike sat. There were several printed reports arrayed on his desk. Even in the mid 21st century, paper reports were still being manifested daily. It was clear that some things the military had done would never change despite whatever attempts technology made.

"What is it you two boys found so important to contact me on my uber-private line like that?" Pike asked as he lit up a cigar. "You know that line is only intended for emergencies."

"Colonel," Kirk began without even so much as a beat. "Someone has kidnapped my son, David."

Pike froze at the words.

"How is that possible?" Pike asked. "Only the three of us, and Doctor Crusher, even know the child is yours."

"For all we know Colonel," Gary added, "Someone from Carol's past is behind this."

"But," Kirk added, "The more likely scenario is that it has something to do with my past. As to what purpose someone would want to use the kidnapping of my child against me, I don't know. But who ever took David told Carol to keep it secret, or David would be killed."

Pike didn't respond. He motioned to the large screen T.V mounted on the wall.

"I think you should both see this." Pike finally said. "What I'm about to show you Jim," Pike added, "is potentially very damaging to you; to all of us in fact. I received this video about two months into your Martian mission. I have kept it secret for this long for what will be obvious reasons. But I must say, that whoever sent me what I am about to show you; has kept it secret as well."

A recorded image started to play. It was obviously filmed footage shot inside of the men's gym on the other side of the island from where Pike's office was at the massive training facility. On the monitor a young female can be seen, totally naked, approaching a man standing by his locker. There is no audio. The two eventually go inside of one of the stalls where another video camera records their more intimate moments.

As James watched the tape, he knew exactly when and where it was filmed because he was the man on the tape. And he was with Pike's daughter. The video ended.

"I'm so sorry Colonel," James said softly.

"Ummm, Colonel," Gary said to Pike, "Do you want me to hold James down while you kick his ass?"

Pike shook his head. "Shut up Mitchell," Pike said sharply. Then he turned to James. "Jesus Christ," Pike said, "I can't totally blame you, Kirk. I was practically throwing her at you the past couple years. I bear some responsibility for you two being together."

"How did you get this tape?" Gary asked.

"Someone had gone in and cut this material out of the security tapes," Pike said. "Intel and Starfleet have both known for quite some time about the missing footage, but no one could ever find it; until it ended up in my lap all those months ago."

James Kirk had remained silent.

"It's okay James," the Colonel repeated. "I mean, it isn't okay, but it's okay."

"How did you get the tape?" James asked. "Does Christine know about it you having it?"

"Yes, she knows I have it," Pike admitted. "But I have since sent her to Italy, under heavy security, to finish her college career there. Now as to who sent it? I do not exactly know. When I confronted my daughter she told me that she met with the man who blackmailed her. He made her give him access, among other things, to personal files of the crew of the Enterprise."

"Why?" Gary asked.

"I don't know," Pike said as he lit up a cigar. "So far the damage has been contained; until now."

"Colonel, Carol didn't inform me she was pregnant until after that footage of your daughter and I was made. How long did this outside entity have access to our files?" Kirk asked.

"We don't know. The person who blackmailed her revealed very little about who he was and who he worked for. She told me that his name was Tom Garak. I have…"

Kirk stopped Pike.

"The man who came to Carol's house and took my son was named," Kirk said with a pause, "Tom Garak." Kirk said with silent anger.

"Are you sure of this?" Pike countered.

"He is," Gary said for Kirk. "I heard Carol's account as to what happened as well. Tom Garak was definitely this asshole's name." Gary said, barely able to contain the anger inside of him.

Suddenly one of the lines on Colonel Pike's phone started to blink. He pressed the button and answered the phone.

"What is it?" he asked the caller. He listened to the person on the other end. It was his secretary Pam. Pike covered the phone with his hand, and looked to Kirk and Gary. "Someone by the name of Tom Garak is on the line. Pam is going to transfer the call."

Pike hung the phone up and pressed another button.

"This is Colonel Pike, and who might I be speaking with?"

"My name is Tom Garak," a voice responded. "I believe we have a great deal to discuss."

"Where's my son!" Kirk yelled at the phone's outer microphone.

There was a slight pause and then Kirk and the others could hear a baby playing in the background noise.

"Captain Kirk, your child is doing fine, for now," Garak finally replied.

"When I find you I'm…" Kirk said before being cut off by Pike.

Kirk sat back in his chair. Gary patted him on the shoulder and gave him a confident smile.

"What is it you want?" Pike finally came back with. "Why all this back door effort? Kidnapping the child, the security tape footage?"

"Trust me, Colonel Pike," Garak said, "I don't relish that aspect of my job. But it is what it is, and right now I have a job to perform."

 **Moscow; Russia…  
**  
Nadya Chekov opened her eyes. She had lost track of all time, and her memory was murky. She had no idea where she was as the fog of sleep began to wear off. Then her vision began to focus. She was in a room, most likely a hotel room.

She was naked under the blankets lying on a large bed. And to her astonishment; she was sharing the bed with two other people.

Next to Nadya, to her right and in the middle of the bed, was Ivan, naked as well, but above the blankets. Next to Ivan was another man, nude as well. But more importantly, both the men were dead; their necks having been slashed. Pools of blood had collected on their necks and to the side of their bodies where the blood had drained.

And as she clinched her fist, Nadya realized she was holding something in her left hand. She pulled her arm out from the warmth of the blankets and was mortified at what she saw in her grasp: A bloodied knife.

Continued….


	31. Alignment of the Stars

**STAR TREK; PHASE ONE  
Alignment of the Stars**

 **starring**

 **Roger Howarth as Gary Mitchell**

 **Naveen Andrews as Khan**

The massive airliner, a C187G-Airbus, banked to the left slightly and headed across the Atlantic on a course for Rome Italy.

Gary Mitchell was sitting in his seat staring at the image on his padd, and was startled to find out that Khan had survived the phaser attack upon the warehouse on Mars; just as Gary had. Gary stood up and went to one of the many observation windows passengers could stand up and gaze out of. Luckily the flight was under booked and he was able to find privacy there.

"So," Gary, with a sarcastic smile, said to Khan, "like the proverbial cat you have again escaped death; remarkable. I see a movie deal in your future if you play your cards right."

 _Khan nodded. "And I have you no doubt to thank for my latest feat."_

Gary feigned ignorance. "What do you mean? It's a miracle any of us survived."

 _Khan's expression was cold and shallow. "Don't insult my intelligence, Mitchell. I saw what you did to my men right before the shuttle fired on us. And I saw, for a brief instant, a shield of green energy surround you, Chekov, Terrell and myself. Somehow it would seem as if Starfleet is quite unaware of your new abilities; but I assure you, I am not."_

The evil inside of Gary wanted to kill Khan by snapping his neck. But the distance between them made that impossible, for now.

"Well then it looks like we both have something to tell the United Space Agency," Gary countered back with. "I seriously doubt that anyone at the Space Agency, or Starfleet Command, knows that you're still alive up on Mars."

It was then that Khan finally smiled.

 _"Precisely," Khan said. "We both have our own agendas and I agree to let us both follow our own paths; if that is acceptable to you."_

Gary nodded. "Alright, I'll play it your way." Gary said, though he still wanted to squeeze Khan's head until it was smashed in.

 _"Very well then," Khan said. "For now. I am able to contact you on a subspace communication's frequency that Starfleet is only now beginning to experiment with. Fortunately the people I once worked for already have the ability and gave it to me before I left Earth on the Enterprise all those months ago. However; since I do not trust you, it will be the last time I shall ever speak with you in this manner."_

"Very honestly put," Gary said. "Now what is it you want?"

 _"The people I once worked for; I want you to kill them," Khan said._

"Now why would I want to do that?" Gary asked.

Khan smiled.

 _"Peripherally," Khan said, "they are responsible for trying to destroy this colony and those of us from the first mission after our first incident with the Martian parasites."_

"Have you been infected?" Mitchell asked.

 _"No, I have not. But while we are on that topic; I do know that Chekov was infected because I did it. Yet I find it quite interesting that even as of last night, according to the Russian news reports which I still receive here up on Mars, she was the recipient of a party thrown in her honor in Moscow. I also note that you were there in her honor. I take it Starfleet does not know she is infected."_

Gary did not respond.

 _"Your silence betrays you, Mitchell," Khan said with a smirk on his face. "However, that is not my concern. What I am interested in is the organization I once worked for. It is headed by the former United States Senator John Gill."_

Gary nodded. "John Gill," Gary said, "I know of him. He's some whack-job hardliner who thinks the U.N. is too soft and wants a more forceful world government."

 _"The same," Khan continued. "He and his organization are actively trying to make themselves into an alternate power on Earth. They even have their own starship nearing completion which they intend to launch and to use to challenge the United Space Agency's dominance in space. They use coercion of those whom they deem important in order to achieve their means. They will…"_

Gary cut him off upon hearing the word coercion. "Does the name Tom Garak mean anything to you?"

 _Khan thought for a moment. "Yes it does. That is the name of one of Gill's operatives. Why do you ask?"_

"Do you have a picture of this man?" Gary asked.

Khan manipulated the controls on his console and an instant later Garak's image appeared on Mitchell's screen.

 _"That is Tom Garak," Khan said._

Gary looked at Garak. It was only matter of time now until Garak would be dead. Gary flipped the screen back so as to show Khan again.

"You said that Gill's organization was only peripherally involved. What did you mean by that?" Gary asked.

 _"There is a very secretive government agency called Section-31," Khan said, "which actually took control of the satellite and made it fire on the colony. This secret agency was able to input secret command lines into most of the Unites Space Agency's technology; including the satellites above Mars, and the computers aboard Enterprise as well. What the aim of this agency is, I do not know. But I really don't care. They tried to destroy a threat, the parasites, and I can actually accept that as a consequence. What I could not accept was Gill's giving me up as a target to them. For that, Gill and his organization must be destroyed."_

"Alright, I'll play along," Gary said, "How am I supposed to do that?"

Khan took a sip from a glass of water, and continued.

 _"There is an island off the coast of Australia," Khan said as the image of the island appeared on Mitchell's screen. "Destroy that island and you will destroy Gill and his organization. If you are as powerful as I think you are, you should be able to accomplish this."_

"And what do I get in exchange for doing this dirty deed for you?" Gary asked. "You could just call me back up and demand something else and then something else and so on. Why should I help you now?"

 _"I know for a fact Gill intends to destroy the credibility of Starfleet and the Space Agency by tearing down the beloved hero, James T. Kirk."_

Khan was right, that did anger Gary. Even though Gary was becoming something more than a mere human, he did have a strong loyalty to his best friend, Kirk.

 _"And the reason," Khan continued, "I won't 'call you back' is because I believe your power will soon be able to swat me down as though I were a fly. My plan is to get as far from you as possible and that brings me to the second item I want you to do."_

"Which is?" Gary asked.

 _"In the heart of the island lair is a ship, a space ship in fact. They call her the Botany Bay. And if you are as powerful as I think you are becoming, you should have no trouble saving the ship and sending it my way. From that point on we will go our own ways and you will never see me again, and you would have saved Kirk. I think that is a fair exchange."_

"Very well," Gary said. "But I promise you this," Gary added, "If we ever do meet again I will destroy you."

 _Khan smiled. "Then I suggest we never meet again Gary Mitchell."_

 **USS LEXINGTON**

The mission to catalog the remnants of the Clark/Dennison asteroid, which had been successfully destroyed by the Enterprise a year earlier, was completed. Although most of the debris from the asteroid had now become tiny fragments, there were still some that posed future threats to Earth. In fact one of the smaller debris clouds, already cataloged by the Lexington several months earlier, was actually near Earth. This smaller cloud was from the part of the asteroid that was struck by the blasts, and had its course drastically altered.

Geologist Darnell Merriweather, the specialist heading the mission, was awakened from his sleep by a hail from the Lexington's Captain, Rachel Garret.

"Mr. Merriweather, can you please report to the bridge?" her voice asked from the com unit.

"I'm on my way," Merriweather said as he rubbed his eyes and got dressed.

Moments later Merriweather entered the bridge and came over to the science station.

"What is it?" Merriweather asked.

"Take a look," Garret said pointing at the screen.

The space map on the main screen showed the debris cloud near Earth. It was currently ten million miles from Earth and had been determined not to pose any threat. As Merriweather looked at a tactical image of the smaller debris cloud he could see a stray fragment heading towards Earth as it was being tracked by the Lexington's sensors.

"You see what I see?" Captain Garret asked.

"How is that possible?" Merriweather asked. "There is no reason why that fragment should be heading towards Earth."

"That was exactly what I was going to ask you," Garret said. "I thought your devices would tell us of any possible course change. But exactly two hours ago that fragment not only strayed from the debris cloud; it is gaining speed."

"That is not possible," Merriweather replied. "That is just not possible."

 **PLANET ROMULUS**

The Praetor took in what had been said to him just moments before.

"So," The Praetor said, "our brothers (Earthlings) have finally grown of age; perfect. Perhaps our return home is drawing closer than we thought."

continued…


	32. Man or Machine

**STAR TREK: PHASE ONE**

 **Man or Machine**

Doctor Leonard McCoy walked through the mostly empty corridors aboard the USS Enterprise. The Enterprise was still "parked" in one of the now three space docks that orbited Earth for repairs. The attack by the Gorn had done a little more damage than had first been reported. But the NASSCO shipyard workers were among the best and, with Scotty's very detailed direction, they would complete the job at hand.

Most of the crew was due to report back to the ship within the next three weeks for deployment. McCoy had been made aware of the kidnapping of little David Marcus. Jim Kirk would not leave Earth until that baby was found, and McCoy was pretty sure that most of the crew, if they knew about the kidnapping, would mutiny along with Kirk to find the child.

Since Leonard McCoy didn't have much of a social life anymore, he spent most his shore leave aboard the Enterprise. And it was at this time of the day, around 1600, that he ambled down to Ten Forward to visit with some of the others who stayed aboard during the repair cycle.

McCoy entered Ten Forward and went straight to the bar. And standing there behind the bar, almost on cue, was Guinan. She even had his drink ready for him; a dry scotch. And this wasn't any synthahol beverage. This was a mean scotch, a dirty scotch in face.

"Well hello there, Bones," Guinan said with her warm smile.

Ever since Kirk had uttered the nickname McCoy was labeled with by Colonel Pike back in the day, Bones, no one else on the ship had the 'balls' to use it besides Kirk and Guinan. The reason why no one else used it was a simple universal fact; make fun of a doctor, then you can expect to have things stuck inside every hole in your body for reprisals of making fun of said doctor.

McCoy let Guinan use it because she was special. Guinan, with her smooth Creole heritage, and her very simple but alluring eyes and smile, just made everyone feel a little less stressed. She also wore the most incredible but stylish head wardrobe. Today her hair was kept back in a red scarf that had two purple blooms on either side. On anyone else it would look silly, but on Guinan, it was actually quite erotic.

"Hello to you, Guinan," McCoy said as he sat down to have his drink. "Any depressed shipmates I need to know about?" He downed the scotch rather quickly.

Guinan smiled, and refilled his glass. "Now, Bones," she said, "You know I can't divulge what my clients say."

"Clients, is that what they call them?" McCoy added with a chuckle.

She came around the bar and sat next to him so as to lower her voice.

"What about the baby? Have they found the little guy yet?" Guinan asked softly.

The fact she knew about Kirk's abducted baby did not surprise McCoy at all. She seemed to know everything.

"No, they haven't found David yet," McCoy said. "But I think they will. And if I know Jim and Gary, they might land a few blows on the prick before all is said and done."

"What about Kirk?" Guinan asked. "He's usually so calm and collected. Do you think this will rattle him?"

"Depends how it turns out," McCoy said.

Guinan changed gears.

"I'm thinking about having a once a week karaoke contest when we set sail next time," Guinan said as she went back around the bar. "I hear you do a mean Michael Buble."

"Well, I wouldn't call it Michael Buble; but yeah," McCoy said as he sipped on his second drink. "I'll play. I actually hear that Sulu, after he gets smashed, sounds just like that old geezer Ozzy."

"Is he still alive?" Guinan asked. "I thought he died."

"No," McCoy said, "ever since he had that fifth-heart implant he's still kicking and breathing. Who would have thought that a guy like that, after such a wild life, would be still kicking after all these years; it defies all rationality."

They both laughed at the thought.

At that moment Scotty came in and headed straight to the bar. He, too, liked scotch; obviously.

"You look frustrated," McCoy said to his new drinking partner.

"Aye," Scotty said. "The capt'n gave me two months to get this ship back in order. I just dunno if I'm going to make it."

"Oh stop with the heavy Scottish accent," McCoy said.

"Hey, I'm trying to impress the lass here," Scotty said motioning to Guinan.

She smiled at the thought.

Guinan was about to respond to Scotty when suddenly another person came into Ten-Forward.

"Oh dear lord," Guinan said. "Who is this poor soul?"

Scotty and McCoy pivoted in their chairs to see who Guinan was speaking of. The person who came in was not really a person at all; to them, at least. It was clear that it was one of the new higher-end android models that Starfleet had been experimenting with. Then doors to Ten Forward opened again and in walked Doctor Richard Daystrom. He spoke to the android and then they both of them came over to the bar.

"Nice to see you again," Scotty said to Daystrom.

"Thank you," Daystrom said. "I take it Captain Kirk is still on shore leave."

"You would be correct," McCoy said. "He probably won't be aboard ship for another week or so."

"I understand," Daystrom said. He then looked to the android.

Androids, by the 2050s, were very humanoid looking though just a bit of the artificial nature of their appearance still came through. Most humans had seen lower end models enter life as car-washers, or other manual laborers. They even did the jobs considered too hard by normal standards, such as crab catching.

But in the military it was hoped the androids could evolve to higher end positions to lessen the amount of lives that were at risk in deep space exploration.

"Introduce yourself," Daystrom said to the android.

"My name is SPOCK. It is very good to see all of you again, though I must admit I never got a chance to meet you, Guinan," Spock said.

"Well," Guinan said, "thank you, Spock. We call this place Ten-Forward. It is a place that, I think, you will find most interesting because it really is a fishbowl of humanity."

"Fishbowl?" Spock asked.

Spock stood at about 6feet/three inches. He wore a standard uniform, and wore the rank of Commander. He was the grand experiment. And the only reason Spock would have been back aboard the Enterprise, as a commander no less, is if Captain Kirk had signed off on it. And that alone would help the crew respect and accept this new unique crew addition.

"This must be an interesting time for you," Scotty said to Daystrom. "I assume transplanting the matrix into this android construct must have taken some time to do. It must have been quite an engineering feat."

Daystrom nodded. "Yes, it had its moments. But Spock passed all of the required physical tests, as well as all the command protocols."

Guinan shook her head. "Excuse me; Physical tests and Protocols? Doesn't Spock have the most up-to-date A.I. interface ever created? He's practically a living being if you think about it, and you're talking about him as if he's just another machine."

"He is just a machine," McCoy said. "Let's make no mistake about it."

Guinan looked at Spock.

"Mister Spock," she said, "what is your favorite kind of music?"

"He is a highly advanced computer construct," Daystrom told Guinan. "He doesn't have a favorite anything."

Scotty joined in with Daystrom and chuckled at the thought.

"How about taking me down to engineering?" Daystrom said to Scotty. "I want to see those new interface platforms you ordered from us last week."

Scotty finished his scotch and then headed off for engineering. McCoy, who had already finished his own drink, waved to Guinan, and headed back to sickbay, leaving Spock.

"Jazz," Spock said to Guinan in a most deadpan way.

She smiled. And in his artificial eyes she sensed a bit more there than just bells and whistles.

The Android turned and left Ten-Forward. He had been left behind by Daystrom and Scotty as if he was just an appliance or another tool of technology.

But Guinan sensed something more about Spock. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something special about this android. And if Kirk signed off on Spock, then Guinan felt even better about it. If she sensed there was something more than just 'tests and protocols' to Spock, and Kirk did as well? Then she felt she was in good company.

At that moment the red alert klaxon sounded through-out the ship. The on duty command officer, Chakotay, made an announcement on the ship-wide communications relay.

"THIS IS NOT A DRILL. ALL HANDS RED ALERT, I REPEAT RED ALERT."

Guinan flipped on the TV above her bar. The CNN news channel was reporting that a fragment of the Clark/Dennison asteroid had strayed off course and was heading toward Earth; more specifically towards Australia.

Continued…


	33. Energize!

**STAR TREK: PHASE ONE**

 **"Energize"**

An asteroid fragment, the size of a city block, approached Earth at a speed of nearly 30,000 miles per-hour. Although most of the object would be burned up entering Earth's atmosphere, a sizable amount would remain which would cause serious damage to a small island, nearly 300 miles off the cost of Australia.

The angle of the blast would create a sizable explosion, but because most of the damage would be done to the island, the resulting tsunami would not be as large had it happened in the ocean. Though, most likely, ocean levels as far away as Hawaii and San Diego would be affected for nearly two days, and flooding would be an issue. Precautions were already being undertaken to minimalize the loss of life and property.

Starfleet's science division could not account as to how the object broke away from the rest of the debris cloud from the Clark/Dennison asteroid, and had gotten as far as it did without being detected. It was as if it had gone through one of those crazy wormholes science fiction movies always depicted. A wormhole was as good as an explanation as anything else; at least for now.

 **Archer Island; United Space Agency Headquarters (an artificial island constructed off the coast of Florida)  
**  
The massive complex that housed Starfleet Command on Archer Island was a flurry of action. The entire command had been placed on red alert due to the approaching asteroid fragment.

And while those on duty hustled around, James Kirk sat alone in Colonel Pike's office at Command HQ.

Kirk could only think about his son, his nearly one year old son, being kidnapped by some stranger named Tom Garak. Garak wanted to barter the baby's life for sensitive tech that ran the Spock unit. Why this was so important to Garak had not yet been divulged.

And while Garak was responsible for this act, Kirk was not exactly happy with Carol Marcus either. Carol was David's mother, and former romantic interest of Kirk. She had willingly handed their son over to Garak upon Garak revealing to her that Carol's sister and her family were all being held captive as well. And unless Carol had given Garak little David, Carol's sister and family would never be seen again.

Carol acted on impulse and caved in on Garak's demands sometime back. And while Kirk commended her for trying to save her sister's life, inside he wish she hadn't. It was a selfish emotion, Kirk knew. But he was only human. And now, because of Carol's gamble, David's life was in absolute peril.

The man responsible, Garak, loved to use threats against the innocent to get what he wanted apparently, and had earlier, during the conversation with Kirk, equated it to being just another job. Kirk and Pike were about to discuss what to do about the entire mess when the alert about the asteroid fragment came through, taking Pike away to deal with a more pressing matter.

At first, Kirk was content to sit alone in Pike's office, await the end to the crisis, and not head down to the main tactical ops to help with the situation. But that was not his way. He stood up, put little David to the corner of his mind, and instead of being James T Kirk the mortal, he became Captain James T. Kirk of the United Space Agency, hero. It was in his blood to always help even when his own life and concerns should have been more paramount to him.

Upon opening the door to leave Pike's office Kirk came upon Doctor Richard Daystrom waking through the corridor. Kirk was about to bring up the ordeal that he was going through, in relation to Daystrom's invention, the Spock unit, but tabled it for now. Pike had told Kirk that much of the data discussed by Garak was top secret. Kirk would keep it that way; for now.

"Ah, Kirk," Daystrom said. "I just left the Enterprise an hour ago after the alert came through. We were all evacuated off of the Enterprise, except for the crew. I just wanted to thank you for signing off on Spock's next phase of development."

"It's no problem," Kirk said as they both made their way to ops. "I found his advice most useful." Kirk added, not revealing the fact that Spock's best advice had been on the humanity side of the equation. And Spock's own questions about his own artificial awareness had also flagged Kirk's interest.

The two continued on their way toward ops. As they came into the large room, arrayed with several large monitors and control stations, and many scrambling officers, men and women, they headed over to where Pike was standing. Gary Mitchell was there too

"This looks pretty bad," Daystrom said as he looked at the main tactical screen which showed the ever approaching fragment.

"And definitely most peculiar," Pike added. "It is traveling at a speed faster than any of fragments from the debris cloud. My nerds in the science department, most of whom are about as atheistic as a rock on the bottom of the ocean, equated this situation to a disgruntled God _willing_ the asteroid to come to Earth and smash out a city that lived in sin."

"God is a mysterious man," Daystrom countered; obviously a believer.

Gary had to fight back a smile. Unknown to anyone else, except for Khan up on Mars, it was Gary who had indeed, using his growing powers, willed the fragment to strike the island, killing all those on it; chiefly John Gill, who had betrayed Khan. At this point it became obvious to Gary that Starfleet was unaware of Gill being on the island with his followers.

But Khan knew Gill was there. And it was Gary Mitchell, who had made a bizarre deal with Khan. Khan knew of Gary's growing abilities and suggested this act in exchange for any information Khan had on baby David Marcus's abductor, and Khan's silence about Gary's abilities, and the fact that Chekov had been infected with a parasite.

Once this current emergency was over, Mitchell would find Tom Garak, save the baby, and then utterly kill, in a most violent way, Garak. It was only a matter of time.

"Is the island inhabited?" Kirk asked Pike.

"Not as far as we know," Pike replied.

Gary had to contain his own laughter. But the secret was about to be exposed.

Suddenly one of the officers at one of the various operations post looked up to Pike, who stood on an upper level which looked down at the ops stations.

"Sir, we're receiving a distress signal from the island," the officer said.

"Did you say a distress signal; from who?" Pike inquired.

The officer was listening to someone talk to him via the headset he wore.

"Sir," the officer replied, "this person claims to be former Senator John Gill."

"Isn't he the one who is trying to set up another world government?" Richard Daystrom asked.

"Yes he is," Pike answered. "Not exactly who I would have expected to receive a distress signal from. Nonetheless," Pike said to the officer, "put it up on the main screen."

They all turned their attention to the main screen. A countdown from impact could be seen on the lower left-hand side of the screen. It was just over fifteen minutes.

 _"This is John Gill," Gill said. "I am sending this signal to all those who can receive it. The island that is about to be obliterated by the asteroid fragment has been, for nearly a year, a secret post where myself, and officials from countries loyal to our cause to offer the people of Earth a choice in a world government. Now, it would appear, every exit, and way off of the island, has been blocked. Some outside force has seen to it that no one here, on this island, is to survive this attack. I accuse the United Space Agency puppets, in behalf of their UN masters, for this act of aggression."_

It was a most stunning accusation.

 _"Many women and children will die," Gill said in a soft and defiant voice. "I just wanted you at the United Space Agency, and the media outlets I am transmitting this signal to, to know the truth of what has happened on this day."_

And as to make a point, the view on the monitors panned away from Gill and showed a very large crowd of people who were gathered on the island in some kind of conference center. There were men and women, even children, who had been living on the island all this time apparently.

Pike, who muted the mic, looked around at his people in ops.

"How could we not have known that many people were on that island?" Pike wondered out loud.

At first, as Kirk saw the large crowd on the screen, he could only wish them well. But to him they were just strangers and at this point there was nothing he could do for them. That was until he recognized, toward the right end of the crowd, a little baby; it was David. He was being held by a man with long flowing gray hair.

Gary, too, suddenly recognized little David. But Gary also recognized the man holding David; Tom Garak. It was then that Gary realized that Khan had played him like a fool. By convincing Gary to destroy the island, Khan had signed David's death certificate. And because of the drain on his abilities to bring the asteroid closer to Earth instantly, and to maintain its speed as well, Gary had used much of his power and it had left him feeling drained. There was nothing Gary could do to stop the asteroid fragment from hitting the island and killing his best friend's son.

Pike looked over to Kirk, having recognized David as well.

"Jim," Pike said softly, "I'm so sorry."

Kirk's face betrayed his emotions. He was a defeated man.

"What is wrong Kirk?" Daystrom asked, putting his hand on Kirk's shoulder, trying to comfort the younger man. "Do you know someone on that island?"

Kirk nodded slowly. "The baby on the right hand side of the screen," Kirk said to Daystrom, "is mine. He was kidnapped, probably by the man holding him."

"Oh dear lord," Daystrom said. "Why? Why would someone kidnap your son and take them to that place?"

Kirk looked to Pike, who in turn nodded, giving Kirk permission to speak.

"They kidnapped my son so as to get Spock's matrix," Kirk said to Daystrom.

A look of guilt came over Daystrom's face.

"I'm so sorry Kirk," Daystrom said. "If I had known maybe…" Daystrom's voice trailed off. Then he continued, "Kirk, there may yet be away to save your son. I'm not saying it will work, but we can try."

Kirk turned to face Daystrom.

"What do you mean?" Kirk asked looking up at the screen and seeing the 12 minute countdown.

"Come with me," Daystrom, "we don't have much time."

And with that, Kirk followed Daystrom down the main corridor. Being interested as well, Gary jogged along with them.

"Where are we going?" Gary asked Daystrom and Kirk.

"I have been working on a new device with my friends over at the Quantum Mechanics lab. It's very top secret so I must ask you two to not divulge anything you are about to see," Daystrom said as they made it to the elevator and went up seven levels.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Kirk asked.

"For many years," Daystrom said as they rode the elevator, "we have been working on a device that can transfer matter from one place to another."

"You mean like that movie the Fly?" Gary asked.

"Yes, a very droll example, but an acceptable comparison," Daystrom said to Mitchell. "Though, to be honest, our model would not require a receptor on the other end in order to work. Plus, at a coordinated time, the object could be beamed back, so long as a lock was kept on the person who was transported."

"Beamed?" Gary asked. "What are you saying?"

Daystrom looked as serious as he ever had since Kirk had known him.

"I believe I can transport you to that Island to save your son. You, and all that that implies, will be stored as a data-stream. Then a signal will transfer that data to that island, and you will be re-assembled there, just as you are now," Daystrom said. "Kirk, I lost my daughter years ago, so I know the pain you are going through. I can't promise you anything; but is worth a try. You could end up being stuck on the island, or die during the transfer process. But although you and I may not agree on much, I do believe either of us would risk our lives to save our children."

Kirk nodded in agreement as the doors to the elevator opened and deposited them into the main science lab. Kirk and Gary followed Daystrom to a control panel. Situated nearly ten feet away was a round, glowing platform on the ground.

"We call this thing a Transporter," Daystrom said to them both as he clipped a device on Kirk's shirt. "Just step on that platform, and don't take that clip off. I can use the GPS coordinates that were on the monitor to beam you to that island, and into that room. I will set the retraction time at," Daystrom looked at the clock, there were nine minutes left before the fragment would it, "eight minutes. At that point you will be beamed back no matter what."

"How many times have you used this thing?" Gary asked as Kirk walked over to the platform.

"We have been using it on an experimental level for about a month," Daystrom replied.

"And how many people have you sent through?" Gary countered.

"Kirk will be the first," Daystrom allowed. "That's why I can't guarantee this will work," he added.

"Let me do this Jim," Gary suggested.

"I can't ask you to risk your life," Kirk replied. "I have to do this. You just promise me that if I don't come back from this, you'll get them to name a ship after me or some dumb thing like that."

Gary smiled. Kirk had meant everything to Gary. It was Kirk who had convinced him to join Starfleet and join the Officer's program. They had known each other since high-school. They had given each other a couple bloody noses over that time, but had shared more laughter in return.

"Alright;" Daystrom finally said, "energizing."

At first nothing happened. And then a strange effect came over Kirk's body. It was as if he was shimmering out of existence, and then he was gone.

Continued…


	34. The Human Factor

**Star Trek: Phase One**

 **The Human Factor**

 _Although the actual beaming only took five seconds to complete, in Jim Kirk's mind it was as if he had found eternity. Could a man's soul record the passage of time while disassembled Or, in those few seconds when one's mind is between existence, and outside reality, that we can exist as something else? Could the transporter beam actually takes us back to the time before we were human, angelic even, if there was such an existence?_

Kirk opened his eyes and just as he did he heard a voice in his mind whisper one word: _Edith_ …

Kirk forced himself to open his eyes. He was on a cold slab of pavement. He struggled to stand up and, luckily, found a row of clothing, including jackets that he had seen on many of the people earlier on the prompters. He put one on for disguise. The risk was very apparent. He had seven minutes to find his son and if anyone recognized him, it would cause a ruckus. He slid the jacket on and put on a baseball cap that had fallen off the myriad racks of clothing in the room.

It was pure luck that Kirk hadn't materialized inside one of the walls and died instantly. Luckily the experimental transporter had the ability to detect such 'obstacles' and Daystrom found the closest non-obstructed place to put Kirk.

As Kirk entered the large conference room and became just one of the large throng, he had no feeling of guilt. He was there to rescue his son, and that's it. Had he been just an observer able to step back and look at events as they were happening, he may have labeled himself as a self-serving man who was comprised of single thoughts. But that's what someone becomes when they are attempting to save a life more precious than their own.

The lights inside the conference were actually slightly dimmed. This made it easier for Kirk to blend in with the crowd, pretending to be one of them, as he made his way. He looked around to try and orientate himself as to where he was. Then he recognized some of the background he had seen on the prompter earlier. He then started to make his way towards the area he had seen David.

It was almost as if he were walking through a ghost yard. All these people, in less than five minutes, would be dead. He saw men and women and children as he made his way. Some of them looked depressed. Some of them were drinking it up because they knew they didn't have long to live. But one thing it was; it was loud.

Kirk passed several parents holding their kids. The look on some of the children faces revealed that they had no idea what was about to happen to them. Maybe it was best that way, Kirk decided. Their eyes held the wonder of a child, with all that life ahead of them but then, like a twisted joke, it was as bitter as life could be. Kirk wished he could save them all, but he couldn't. He wished he could reach down, pick up the little three year old girl who he had just walked past. She was wearing a nice dress and was holding her teddy-bear and Kirk wished he could save her; just bring her with him, so that she could live out her life. But the humanity inside of him, the part that propels us to save our children above all others, took over and he walked right past her.

 **United Space Agency Headquarters on Archer Island**

Colonel Pike watched as the main screen showed the large amount of people where were about to die. Gill's voice could be heard.

 _"You have done this," Gill said in an accusatory voice. "The USS Lexington was supposed to be cataloging the asteroid. Perhaps they were the ones who changed the course of the fragment and sent it at us."_

"No, that is not what happened," Pike replied through his side of the connections. All over the world, as the event happened, those who were watching could also hear the exchanges between Gill and Pike. These images were unfiltered…anyone could see them.

Suddenly, just to the lower left from where Pike stood, one of the officers manning a tactical post looked up to Pike. Pike silenced his microphone.

"What is it Lieutenant?" Colonel Pike asked.

"Sir," the younger man replied, "We are detecting a launch of some kind on that island."

"Put it on the screen," Pike replied.

The image was being captured, real time, from an orbiting satellite. A large vessel, nearly an exact duplicate to the Constellation class starship, rose from a specially made launch platform.

"Could something that large survive going through the atmosphere?" Pike asked.

"It's feasible," one of the science officers said.

 _"What you are no doubt seeing," Gill's voice said finally, "is the launch of the Botany Bay. It is comprised of a crew that was selected at random. They will be the flag carriers of our cause."_

"You should be on that ship, Senator." Pike said.

 _"We don't operate like that," Gill said as his image came back on the screen. "My life is but one. This brave crew will explore space and…"_

Suddenly the Botany Bay exploded.

 _"How could you!" Gill yelled into the mic._

 **The Island Lair of John Gill**

As the crowd in the conference room gasped at the sight of the televised explosion of the Botany Bay and the sudden death to those aboard her, Kirk made his way slowly through the crowd. And then, he saw him - baby David. He was in the arms of the stranger with long gray hair. And then Tom Garak looked Kirk's way.

At first Garak discounted the stranger coming towards him. At first Garak thought it was just another one of the crowd. But then Garak recognized James T. Kirk. Garak turned away from Kirk and stepped up onto the stage that over looked the gathered crowed of nearly a thousand or more. Kirk chased after him and was on the stage as well. With his other free hand, Garak grabbed a microphone and turned it on.

"Everyone," Garak yelled. "Look who we have before us! Don't come any closer Kirk!" Garak yelled as he held the baby closer, and in a threatening motion.

The loud sounds of the crowd subsided as Kirk and Garak stood on the stage.

All over the world, as well as at Starfleet Command as well, people could see two men on some sort of stage. One of them was holding what appeared to be a baby, and the other was someone that most of world knew. It was none other than Captain James T. Kirk.

 **United Space Agency Headquarters on Archer Island**

"How did he get there?" Pike whispered softly. Then Pike remembered the memos he had seen about an experimental transport system Daystrom had been working. But that device was very top-secret. He put two and two together.

 **Gill's Lair**

"Give me the baby," Kirk pleaded for all to hear.

"How did you get here?" Garak countered.

Kirk looked at a wall mounted digital clock on the wall behind where Garak stood. There were only two minutes left.

"I was teleported here by a top-secret device," Kirk said honestly, in a soft voice. "Only one person can return with me. I'm sorry."

The crowd started shouting angrily at Kirk, some even began to come up onto the stage to confront Kirk. They held what appear to be makeshift weapons; a few even had clubs or baseball bat.

"No, Kirk," Garak said with an angry look on his face. "You don't get to win this time. This time _Superman_ loses!"

Garak held the baby, David, out toward Kirk. But then Garak threw the baby down to the crowd below. Kirk tried to catch his son, but landed on the hard wood stage with a loud thud. He could only watch helplessly, as the crowd caught the innocent child and began to commit violent acts on the defenseless child. The billions of people who watched all over the world could only stare in terror as the mob mentality took over and caused civilized humans to do such horrible acts. The increasingly bloodied clubs splattered the remains of David everywhere as the mob rushed Kirk, to kill him as well, but then Kirk shimmered out of existence. His last memory of David was watching his son be nothing more than a piñata at the demented pleasure of those who faced impending death.

And that mass death came as the asteroid remnant struck the island, killing all those on it instantly.

 **United Space Agency Headquarters on Archer Island**

Kirk rematerialized on the transporter pad. He was lying on the on the ground, but now in the sterile compounds of the science department at Starfleet Command. He stared blankly ahead, a lone tear coming from his eyes.

"No…no.." he whispered silently, reaching for the son he would never hold again.

Over by the transporter machine, Gary Mitchell and Richard Daystrom could only watch in silence as Kirk remained on the transporter pad; consumed by his lost.

Gary also felt the pang of guilt build inside of him like none other he had ever felt before. And the anger began to build inside of him as well. He had reached out with his mind and had destroyed the Botany Bay. But that act was not sufficient enough. Gary would hunt down Khan until his dying days if necessary.

"I feel sorry for Kirk," Daystrom said softly to Gary. "He will never father another child again. I didn't either after my daughter died."

"He's strong," Gary countered with his own whisper.

The two men walked over to where Kirk was and helped him off the ground.

"I'm so sorry Jim," Gary said to Kirk as he hugged his friend. Tears also came down from Gary's eyes. He had killed Jim's son, and the only one who knew the truth was a mad man named Khan. But since Khan would not be getting the Botany Bay, Gary knew exactly where he was; on Mars.

Gary thought about telling Kirk everything. How he, Gary, had evolved to a new form of humanity with powers beyond compare. He wanted to tell Kirk how he had unwittingly set the fragment on its way to destroy Gill, only to destroy Kirk's son as well. Gary knew that if he didn't tell Kirk, Khan would most certainly find a way to tell him instead.

But, in the end, Gary decided the best way to hide the truth was to kill anyone who knew of it. Gary was the Captain of the USS Reliant. It was time to convince Colonel Pike to let him return to Mars. It was time to pay khan a second and bloody last visit.

A small grin came over Gary's face.

 **Mars**

Khan watched in silence as the news images repeated the entire sequence of events for the umpteenth time. It showed Kirk's showdown on the conference room stage with Garak. Kirk was pleading with Garak to hand David over to him. And then, as Garak threw the child, the images showed the gruesome attacks on the child. Then the scene went bright as the comet struck, and the signal ended.

"Revenge," Khan said to himself, "is a dish best served cold; Gary Mitchell."

And where Khan was, on Mars, it was definitely cold. Only he survived now, after the warehouse fiasco nearly a year previously. Khan also knew that Gary Mitchell would no doubt act out in revenge as well, and come for him.

But Khan was ready for him. He looked over at the subspace communications device that Gill had given him all those months ago. Khan flipped a switch on it. Another person's face came on the screen.

"It is done," Khan said. "I am quite sure Gary Mitchell will come here to Mars to destroy me for assisting him in killing Kirk's son. It's up to you now."

The person on the screen spoke.

 _"It is a shame that the universe has conspired in this way against Kirk. It will make him into a warrior, and he will thank you someday. But as for you Khan; do not worry; we will keep up our part of the bargain," the voice said from the prompter. "If this Gary Mitchell is indeed the next step in humanoid evolution, The Romulan Empire must possess him," the voice belonging to Praefectus'alae Gnaeus said._

Khan watched the screen go dark. He thought he had made contact with the Romulans quite by mistake in the past two days while making adjustments to the subspace transmitter. Eventually, and after much discussion, Khan became aware that the Romulans had monitored the conversation between Khan and Mitchell hours earlier.

The Romulans were first not aware that Earth had attained subspace communications and now when they monitored Earth's progression, they also decided to monitor the content of the communications as well.

The Romulans came across Khan/Mitchell's conversation earlier, and then the asteroid fragment altered course, and they became even more interested in the human named Gary Mitchell and began a dialog with Khan.

"How will you keep up your part of the bargain and get me off this planet before he gets here?" Khan asked.

 _"Do not concern yourself with such matters." Gneaus said in a most calm collected way. "When the time comes we will be ready."_

And the screen went dark.

Continued…


	35. Canvas

Phase One…

 _Captain James T Kirk wanted to a normal man. To fall in love, have children, and roam the stars. But his son, David, was killed in cold blood. And with David's death went any hope of Kirk marrying Carol Marcus and finding that kind of existence. And with all of that behind him, Kirk now dedicated himself to the next phase of his life; the Enterprise._

 **STAR TREK; PHASE TWO**

 **Canvas**

(with much thanks to all the writers of STAR TREK(s) for their ideas and themes)

 _It had been three months since the destruction of John Gill's once secret island lair. The world's press agencies had spun story after story about the entire event. Accusations that the Unites Space Agency had purposely destroyed the island were starting to fade as life went on and more stories came out detailing Gill's desire to unite the world under one government._

 _Gill envisioned a fascist regime much like that of Hitler's Germany. Gill had written paper after paper, all of which had been published in various news articles, detailing his bid to model the new world government after what he thought was the perfect template. Then the stories about his support for genetic breeding came out and his hopes in the creation of so called "superman" to rule the new world with power and ambition. As these opinions of his came to light, the world's population lost interest; and life went on._

 _James T Kirk had gone on with his life as well. Colonel Christopher Pike ordered Kirk to take three months leave and to take that time to deal with the events that had happened. The terrible images of what happened to David Marcus, in those final moments, had been televised over and over to a frantic public that saw Kirk as not only a hero, but now, as a human who had suffered a terrible loss. Jim Kirk took Pike's advice and disappeared into the background of reality. The Enterprise's next tour had been delayed for more repairs. Though, secretly, Pike had ordered the new repairs so as to wait for Kirk's return._

 **IOWA**

He wasn't quite sure why, but James Kirk looked forward to this time of the day. Around four in the afternoon he would saddle up his horse, Sprocket, and head out toward the hills near the canyons.

The sun was about to get lost beyond the distant mountain range, and the last rays of light would rebound through the canyon, providing a most incredible view. And then, as the whispers of light descended, the first stars would begin to take their place upon the stage above Earth.

As the first stars began to poke through the canvass, Kirk reached up and scratched his scruffy face. For a moment he thought about how he had come back here, back to this simple place, to find himself. He hadn't shaved in weeks. He had enjoyed his time back at his family's farm in Iowa, which was now in the care of his late brother's wife Sarah, and their two kids.

Sam, Kirk's older brother, had lost his life to cancer. It was one of those typical sad stories about a person finding out they have cancer and dying six months later. With Sam's death only four years in the past, James Kirk found himself to be the last one left in his immediate family. Sam at least, before his death, got the chance to be a father. Jim didn't let anyone know, but he too had always wanted to be a father. But with what happened to David, not even his death, but in the way Carol had wanted Kirk to have no part of his son's life; Jim wondered if it was worth the possible heart break to try and be a father again. He decided it wasn't. He had a new woman in his life and her name was Enterprise.

He patted Sprocket on the head, right between the ears, and then pulled the reigns to the left. It was time to go home; it was time to go back to the Enterprise.

 **ONE DAY LATER  
TOKOYO JAPAN**

Toho studios had been a stable in Japan's culture for a hundred years. From serious movies about Japan's fabled past, or the more profitable movies about monsters and aliens thrashing the island nation, Toho had made its mark.

Sulu was like a kid in toy-land. In his real life, as an astronaut, he had piloted mighty starships to Mars, and beyond, and back to Earth. And yet, sitting in the mockup of a space ship used in the filming of several Godzilla movies, he couldn't have been happier than he was now.

Scotty stood outside the façade like space ship that Sulu was inside of, and it was clear the Scotsman was bored of this trip to Toho. Scotty looked around. Here he was, a grown man, and he was standing beside two skyscrapers, his head several inches above the top floors, and trying desperately not to step on the cars and trucks that were at his feet. He had to give the Japanese model makers credit. The stage set of a city, usually trampled by a man in a Godzilla suit, was remarkably real looking. The movies that were now being made were all CGI, but the old city sets still seemed better than the new perfectly rendered artificial computer versions.

Scotty and Sulu had the same argument about CGI effects in the later Star Wars movies. Scotty felt CGI really couldn't get the mass right of a ship and how it would go through space. CGI, he believed, was a nemesis to the art of movie making and he hoped that someday, modern directors would mount an insurrection against studios that mandated CGI.

"Are you almost done?" Scotty finally asked as he saw Sulu standing up inside the ship.

Sulu stepped out.

"Yes, Montgomery, I am done. Dude, I grew up watching these old movies. There isn't anything else like them." Sulu said.

"Braveheart;" Scotty countered. "Now that is an oldie but goody movie."

"Who wants to see a bunch of men running around in skirts?" Sulu asked. "Oh wait," Sulu said with a coy smile, "that's the only thing good about that movie."

"Oh shut up," Scotty said as the two made their way from the Godzilla museum inside of the massive Toho productions complex and towards the recording studios housed on the twenty-seventh story. The entered an elevator. "Braveheart is a about freedom and finding the strength with-in to go on against incredible odds."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Sulu said. "I just don't find any inspiration from a man who wears blue makeup on his face. Give me Godzilla stomping on some aliens from Nebula M. Now THAT excites me. I just don't get you westerners"

"Us?" Scotty said with a laugh. "You guys brought us classic duds like Pokémon and Power Rangers. Whoop-Dee-doo," Scotty added with a whistle.

"Hey," Sulu added with fake anger, "I liked the Power Rangers. Did you ever see the Mystic Force Power Rangers? You would have loved it. It had elves, and forests, and all that Tolkien crap."

The elevator door opened and they found themselves at the recording studios division.

"We're here; now be quiet," Scott said, "I don't want them to think that professionals such as us, from the United Space Agency no less, fight over dumb things like Godzilla and Pokémon."

"Ahem," Sulu said, "and dumb things like Braveheart and Beatles music."

"Dude," Scotty said as he came to a dead stop, "don't even go there again with the Beatles music."

Moments later they were at the front desk and were greeted by a very attractive Japanese secretary.

"Oh," she said in a quiet voice, "can I have your autograph Mister Sulu?" She handed Sulu a blank pad of paper.

Scotty could only watch the young lady, who had total lust in her eyes. Scotty thought to himself that if Sulu wanted to, he could have taken her in the other room and boffed her and she probably would have PAID for him to do it.

The secretary motioned for them to sit in the waiting area until Niami Yusko, the top producer at Toho Records, came to get them.

As they sat on the comfortable couch, Scotty shook his head.

"What's wrong with you?" Sulu asked.

"Now I know what Captain Mitchell meant all those months ago about you," Scotty said.

"What? What did I do?" Sulu asked innocently.

"Here you are, the most famous gay person in the world, and yet women like her," he pointed at the desk where the secretary sat, "want you in a bad way."

"What are you talking about?" Sulu asked innocently.

"Oh shut up," Scotty said sitting back in the couch and picking up a magazine to read.

At that moment Niami Yusko came in and greeted them.

"Thank you for both coming." she said to them, "But, as it turns out, we won't need you after all."

"Huh?" Scotty asked. "I thought your company needed us to come over here to do some voice over work for the United Space Agency audio-book about the Enterprise being made for children all over the world."

"We did need you. We wanted actual Enterprise crew members to come here and record the opening monologue. Then we called your agent," she said pointing at Sulu, "and booked both of you. It was all good, but then; he came."

"He came?" Sulu repeated. "Who is he?"

She smiled. "Come, and I will show you."

Moments later, Sulu and Scotty were following Niami as she was taking them to the actual recording studios. The walk was rather long, which was fine with Scotty, because he got to look at Niami's shapely rear end the entire way. They made their way past several studios and then Sulu and Scotty came to a dead stop when they came to the studio she was taking them to, and saw who was inside the studio. It was James Kirk. They both smiled at each other. Their captain had returned to the land of the living.

Kirk didn't see them because he was recording and seemed to have his eyes closed. Niami put her fingers up to her mouth, reminding them both to be quiet as the recording was made. There was a small table in the hallway, and on it was the special book that would accompany the audio recording. Sulu reached down and picked it up and saw a very nice drawing of the Enterprise. He opened in and saw a picture of Mars, and in a dialog bubble above the planet was a passage. It was that passage that Kirk was reading. Sulu read along as Kirk began to speak the phrases.

 _Space… the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. It's five year mission to explore strange new worlds; to seek out new life and new civilizations; And to boldly go where no man has gone before._

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

Jim Kirk opened his eyes. He was sitting in the command seat of the USS Enterprise. Lt. Kelso was looking back at Kirk.

"What heading sir?" Kelso asked, repeating himself.

Jim Kirk smiled. He looked around the bridge and saw the familiar faces that had returned, and some of the new ones. He saw Uhura at her post, looking as elegant as ever. He saw Scotty at the engineering satellite post on the bridge. He saw his good friend Doctor McCoy standing to the left of the command chair, and finally, the new Spock android to the left of his command chair. And then, with the wind to his back, Kirk looked at Kelso and gave the reply.

"Out there…" Kirk said to Kelso with a broad smile, "…Out that'a way."

And with that the USS Enterprise slowly emerged from space dock. It's mission? To leave the Earth star system and join the stream of life that waited beyond; and the vastness of space that was waiting for humanity to add its signature to.

 **NEPTUNE**

The blue planet, named for the Roman God of the Oceans, had been photographed many times by the various probes, Voyager 2 for example, and had been determined not to possess any real reason to explore, other than to catalog its moons and other unimportant aspects of any other ordinary planet.

Two ships shimmered out of the blackness of space. The Romulans found Neptune to be a most interesting planet. The Romulans did not want their interest in the blue planet to be known, which was why the two ships were sent under cloak. They had come to Neptune for a reason. And the last thing the Romulans wanted was their 'cousins' on Earth stumbling upon the secret of Neptune, that if known, could cause a galactic war on a most epic scale. The Romulans were not trying to protect Earth, which was incidentally the world from which the Romulans originally came from. They just wanted the secret to themselves. For if the Romulans were correct, Neptune's secret was the only thing in the universe that could stop the Borg.

Continued…


	36. God Complex

**STAR TREK: PHASE TWO**

 **God Complex**

The USS RELIANT was on course for the planet Neptune and would arrive at the beautiful blue gas planet within an hour. The flood lights of the starship brought to life her majesty against the backdrop; the canvas of the stars that surrounded her. Many children, of all ages, had bought highly detailed plastic kits of the new starships, and the Reliant was the number two seller next to the Enterprise. And in the black of space, that's what the Reliant resembled; a much larger version of the plastic kit. And while some child was no doubt holding their model, pretending it was flying through the endless night time sky, the crew of the Reliant was really living it. And perhaps someday that awe inspired child would get the chance to live inside his or her dream; inside the USS Reliant.

The reason as to why the Reliant was going to Neptune was less tangible; the United Space Agency had picked up anomalous signals for several days near and around the planet, and had sent the Reliant to investigate. The going consensus back at Starfleet Command was that the planet might be going into an active volcanic state. The Reliant was being sent to drop some probes into the atmosphere for further observation.

Captain Gary Mitchell was in his quarters, preparing to go up to the bridge. Although he was the ship's captain, and being a captain of a starship had been a dream of his for many years, he still felt distant from where he was. He felt as if he was a walking volcano; just waiting to explode with his god like abilities. He didn't mind doing small work like investigating anomalous signals and such.

His friend Kirk was grabbing the media spotlight, and especially now as the Enterprise had left space dock one week earlier on its second mission beyond Earth's system. The public loved Kirk. And they especially loved Kirk after watching him face tragedy because it made Kirk all that more the kind of a celebrity that the masses could identify with; heroes that faced and overcame adversity. James T. Kirk was without a doubt the most famous person on Earth. Which meant Gary, and Chekov, could best fly under the radar, which for now was best for both of them.

In his quarters, Gary Mitchell stood naked before the full length mirror in his room. And though he saw himself, with all the humanity that meant, he was increasingly seeing the body as the body of a stranger. He turned around and faced the bed; the bed he had begun to share with Nadya Chekov when final crew transfers had been made.

James Kirk, Gary's best friend in the entire universe, had went ahead and allowed the permanent transfer of Nadya Chekov to the Reliant. Kirk knew that Gary had his eye on Nadya for many months. But Gary knew very well that had Kirk declined the transfer, he, Gary, would have simply killed his friend. That is the type of being Gary Mitchell was becoming. He was becoming very protective of his things; and Chekov was his thing.

Chekov opened her eyes. She was nude as well, no longer under the blankets as she too prepared to head to the bridge.

"Why do we do this?" Chekov asked as she admired Gary's body. "What do we see in each other?"

He came over the bed and climbed behind her, kissing the back of her neck as he did.

"Well, you see me as some kind of God and I can't blame you." he told her. "I am becoming a God. And every God needs his Eve."

Nadya looked back at him. "That isn't quite the relationship they had, Gary."

"Then that God was more of a fool than I already think he was," Gary said with arrogance in his voice. "I am drawn to you because you, my dear, have a monster inside of you (a parasitic worm in her body)."

"A monster you could easily remove. So why don't you?" she asked. "I am a murderer because of it."

He slid his arm around her and placed his hand on her soft belly and he pressed his body against hers.

"I don't remove it because I like roller-coasters," he said to her. "You ever ride one?"

"Sure, but I rode them for fun," she replied with a coy sound in her voice.

"No you didn't," he said as he slid his fingers up her belly toward a more tantalizing area of her body. "You rode roller-coasters because of the thrill that came with the thought that you might actually die. That is why we all ride them."

"So," she said as she enjoyed the sensations of his touch, "you're afraid I might kill you and so that is why you are with me? You are riding me like a roller-coaster? Gee, how romantic."

"Yes," he whispered.

Then he climbed out of bed, and began to get dressed.

"Now, come on," he said to her. "The God of Neptune awaits us. And you know how Gods hate to be kept waiting."

Gary smiled at her as he looked down at her. As Chekov stared back up at him, she could see a faint glow in his eyes. It aroused her. But he was right, they had duties to do. She watched him leave, and then prepared to leave for the bridge herself.

Unknown to the crew of the Reliant, including Captain Gary Mitchell, a cloaked Romulan Warbird was sitting directly off to the port side of the ship, shadowing her every move as she approached Neptune.

Another Romulan Warbird, uncloaked, was in a parking orbit in the southern region of the planet Neptune. The ship's commander, Praefectus'alae Gnaeus, was overseeing the launch of a Romulan probe. It was the fourth such attempt in the past fourteen cycles. Their mission to Neptune, violating Earth's star system in the process, was to probe the planet for a possible weapon to be used against the Borg; should the powerful cyborg race rampage this part of the galaxy again. So far the probes had either been destroyed by the atmospheric conditions of Neptune, or, the data provided was not conclusive either way. But if the Omega Particle existed on the planet; Praefectus'alae Gnaeus would stop at nothing to find it.

 **Deep Space…**

The USS Enterprise entered the Wolf 359 star system. The star was originally discovered using astrophotography by German astronomer Max Wolf in 1918 and was nearly 8 light years from Earth. The Enterprise had been sent to explore the planet Obaron IV, which had only been discovered orbiting the UV Ceti-type flare star, in the year 2041. The planet was nearly 75% the size of earth, with relative mass. But more importantly; it had continents and oceans.

As the Enterprise entered orbit of the plant, scans revealed no sign of civilization on the plant. But there were signs of mammalian life forms on a lower scale, as well and aquatic life and birds and insects. It was, as Colonel Pike told Kirk before they left, the best test planet in that it would be Kirk's first chance, thus Earth's real first chance, to gather data on an entirely alien world other than their own.

The Enterprise had been fitted with the experimental Transporter Machine technology. And as Captain Kirk, First Officer Spock (an Android) and Doctor McCoy, along with a survey team arrived in the newly built Transporter room, McCoy's face turned green.

Kirk and the others stepped up onto the Transporter pads, but Dr. McCoy did not.

"Bones, what's wrong?" Kirk asked. "Don't tell me you're still afraid of this thing?" Kirk asked, knowing of McCoy's disdain at the thought of being teleported. This would be McCoy's first time and he didn't like it.

"Jim," McCoy said, "I didn't join Starfleet to have my molecules scattered about by this thing."

"Oh doctor," Scotty said from behind the console that operated the device. "It's just going to tickle ya. I've done it about twenty times, and wow, I feel like a new man each time."

"That's because, you ding bat," McCoy said to Scotty, "you ARE a new man each time you get teleported. The real you, the original you, died the very first time you went through."

"Ye may be right," Scotty said with a smile, "but I have noticed that I can hold my scotch a bit more."

"Really?" McCoy asked, interested in the idea. Then he stepped up onto the pad. "You better not be snowing me."

Scotty did not answer either way. Then Scotty manipulated the dials on the transporter console. And then Captain Kirk and the landing party shimmered away.

 **Meanwhile…Below; on the surface of Obaron IV**

It had been one month since he had arrived on the planet. He had come to this world as part of his Kolinahr training; to be alone; to contemplate his place in the universe. He was Vulcan, and it was at this age that all Vulcans strived to become perfectly logical in every way. As he closed his eyes to meditate, he didn't notice the flashing light on his small scanning device. It was picking up the signals of an alien orbiting starship. And as his meditation became deeper, he didn't notice the newcomers shimmering into existence behind him.

Continued…..


	37. I am Spock!

**STAR TREK PHASE TWO**

 **I AM SPOCK!**

 **Obaron IV**

 _It had been one month since he had arrived on the planet. He had come to this world as part of his Kolinahr training; to be alone; to contemplate his place in the universe. He was Vulcan, and it was at this age that all Vulcans striven to become perfectly logical in every way. As he closed his eyes to meditate, he didn't notice the flashing light on his small scanning device. It was picking up the signals of an orbiting starship. And as his meditation became deeper, he didn't notice the three humans shimmering into existence behind him._

 **NEPTUNE**

Waves of spatial distortion were bombarding the Romulan Warbird as it was in a tight parking orbit above southern region of the planet Neptune. Praefectus'alae Gnaeus, the Romulan commander, watched as his sub-commander, Praefectus fabrum G'atny, a female Romulan, tried her best to maintain communication with the forth, and final, probe that had been sent into Neptune's turbulent atmosphere in the hope of finding the highly elusive Omega particle.

She had even gone so far as taking control of the operations controls that were in contact with the probe, which was usually the task of one of her subordinates.

"Status report," Gnaeus asked.

"The conditions of the planet's atmosphere are affecting the stability of the probe," G'atny replied.

"Yes," Gnaeus said, "you have told us this now for nearly seventy-two cycles. If this probe fails then we all fail; and I will not accept that."

"Praefectus," G'atny replied, "if this probe fails, punishment will not be required. I will demand the Final right of Abstergo."

"If that is what you wish then I will allow you to do so."

The Final right of Abstergo was reserved only for officer ranks of the Romulan military. It was a ritualistic suicide ceremony to save the honor of one who has not performed to acceptable levels. It is done by a lower ranked officer so as to buffer the honor of the commanding officer of a given mission. It was the Romulan way; they valued honor above all else. Unlike other species in the cosmos that only valued violence, such as the Klingons and the Gorn.

This mission was to have been simple enough on the surface: Finding an Omega Particle. But there was more than just a simple layer to his journey to Earth's system.

For some time now the Romulan Empire was very interested in the progress of their cousins on Earth. Unknown to the Earthlings, the Romulans had kept an eye on their technical achievements for nearly a century. But this wasn't done with a casual eye. Someday, when the time was right, the Romulans would return to Earth and claim it as a colony.

Suddenly G'atny looked up to Gnaeus.

"Praefectus," she said with eyes wide open, "the probe just detected the presence of an Omega Particle."

"Are you certain?" Gnaeus asked.

"Yes," G'atny replied, her smiled denoting success.

The Omega Particle was actually a form of life, or so it was thought. According to the Vulcans it was a life form that was of a metaphysical nature that, in theory, existed outside the time continuum. Almost as if they were stitches keeping two different realities from colliding. Gnaeus had no idea what that meant, but the Vulcans were wise and seldom wrong.

The Vulcans also warned of the consequences harnessing such a being could bring. However, the Romulan Empire saw the risk worthy. The ever present threat of a Borg incursion into this part of the galaxy is what fueled the need to harness an Omega Particle. The last Borg incursion, when Gnaeus was just a child, caused destruction all across the quadrant. The Romulans would not allow that to happen again. It was a known fact that not only were the Romulans hunting for the elusive particle, but so were the Klingons, the Gorn, and even the far off Cardassian Union. Survival and logic were hardly bedfellows. And if an Omega Particle weapon could save them from Borg assimilation; it would be used.

One of the Centurions came over to Gnaeus with a report.

"Praefectus," the Centurion said, "the Vultur is reporting that the Earth vessel is approaching the planet. It is the Reliant."

The Vultur was their sister ship. It had been assigned patrol of the planet during the excursion and probing of the planet Neptune.

"Isn't the Reliant the ship commanded by Gary Mitchell?" G'atny asked.

"It is indeed, Praefectus fabrum G'atny," Gnaeus replied with a smile. "You say this Omega Particle is creating the obstructions preventing us from obtaining it?"

"I do," G'atny replied. "Although the particle does not communicate in ways we can comprehend, it does, however, act in self- preservation."

"Then we shall let this starship captain join our quest," Gnaeus said.

G'atny shook her head. "You can't do that," she told him. "We have strict orders not to involve them in any way."

"I know of our orders," Gnaeus said to his second in command. "However, this is their world. Who are we to deny them domain?" Then Gnaeus walked over to a screen displaying the approaching USS Reliant, and the invisible Vultur to its port side. "I think it's time to meet Gary Mitchell. We know he is special; perhaps the Omega Particle will think so as well."

G'atny stood up and came over to Gnaeus.

"Is that wise? Introducing an Omega Particle to this human, who we both know possesses extreme powers, could create an aberration more destructive than the Borg," G'atny said with a silent, but present fear. "I think you should reconsider."

Gnaeus nodded in acknowledgment of G'atny's worry. It was indeed a very risky endeavor.

 **Obaron IV**

Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy, and S.P.O.C.K., and the three survey team members, shimmered into existence on the beautiful planet of Obaron IV. McCoy was about to say something to Kirk when Kirk made a motion for him not to talk; for them all not to talk. McCoy understood, and then saw why Kirk has hushed him so quickly.

The heavily forested area, near a rock cliff, was just as beautiful as places just like it on Earth. It was an interesting sight to see similar plant life on such planets. But more interesting was what they saw towards the opening of trees just ahead.

In front of their position, and delicately balancing on a large rock face that over looked a stream below, was a being. McCoy took out his medical tricorder to try and get some readings of the alien being as Spock did the same with his science tricorder. Off in the distance was a small space craft of some kind. Kirk had never seen anything quite like it, but it was of a stunning angular design.

As Kirk looked at the strange alien, who was obviously lost in some kind of meditation, Kirk could not help but think about stories he had read and old pictures he had seen of native Americans who would go out to the wilderness to meditate like this; usually with the intent to die.

With the alien posing no threat, Kirk ordered the survey party to fan out and start initial scans of the planet.

Kirk walked over near to the alien, along with McCoy and Spock. The alien, his eyes still open, seemed to be in a far off trance.

The alien was biped, just like humans were. Though the alien we sitting on the large rock face, Kirk was able to estimate his height at around six feet five inches, maybe six inches. He was draped in a black cloak, and his skin was a strange green hue. His jet black hair flowed down the back of his head to the mid- range of his shoulder blades. Another striking feature was his ears. Kirk remembered reading the great books by Tolkien, and even collected the movies that were based on them. This alien's ears were not elfish at all, as in those books. They were of a more stoic nature and gave the alien a calm grace.

 _The two humanoids and artificial beings had now surrounded him. They appeared to be Romulans, but he knew they were not. The human male who appeared to be in command had a strong will, and would make an interesting conversation piece. The other human was more abrupt with his emotions. But it was the artificial being that interested the Vulcan the most. The Vulcans had artificial beings that assisted in their exploration of space. But this one, this humanoid/android, was much different. It felt alive; there was only one thing to do. It would mean to act in a more non-Kolinar way; but such was the choice._

Kirk was thinking to himself that the alien, even in its still state, projected a wise demeanor. He watched as Spock scanned a strange device on the alien's wrist, which was barely exposed at the length of the cloak.

"Captain," Spock said, "the alien is wearing some sort of transmitting device. I believe it is relaying tactical data from the ship across the other side of the stream."

"Continue scans," Kirk said.

As McCoy was finishing up his medical scans of the alien, Kirk wondered to himself what the alien was called.

"I am a Vulcan," the alien's voice replied with a soft sound to its baritone voice.

And in one move the alien reached out and placed his fingers on the right side of S.P.O.C.K.S's artificial human head.

"Jim!" McCoy said with urgency.

Kirk ran over to where the alien was now standing, his long boney fingers stretched out across the right side of Spock's head.

"What is it doing?" McCoy asked.

"It doesn't seem to be hurting Spock. Spock, can you hear me?" Kirk asked his android experimental first officer.

There was no reply.

And then, without warning, Spock fell to the ground and the alien stood motionless. Kirk bent down to try and help Spock up, but was stopped by the hand of the alien who lifted Kirk back up to a standing position. McCoy drew out his hand held phaser.

"Stop!" McCoy demanded, afraid the alien was about to do to Kirk what it had done to Spock.

"It is not necessary for you to act in such a way, Doctor McCoy," The alien said as it released Kirk.

Kirk looked up at the alien who was roughly three inches taller than he was.

"What have you done to my crew member?" Kirk asked of the alien.

"Captain," the alien said, "I am Spock."

Continued…


	38. The Neptune Gambit

**STAR TREK: PHASE TWO**

 **The Neptune Gambit**

 **Near the Planet Neptune...**

The USS Reliant came to a dead stop as a Romulan Warbird de-cloaked directly in front of their position. The Warbird was nearly the size of the Enterprise.

The Reliant bridge crew was at a heightened sense of alert. Gary Mitchell, in the center seat, took in reports from his senior officers.

At weapons/Navigation was Lt. Nadya Chekov. Even though Nadya and Gary were lovers off the bridge, on the bridge they were complete professionals.

"Sir, weapons are reporting nominal," Chekov reported.

Mitchell nodded. "Just don't activate the targeting systems until I give the order," Mitchell said flatly.

"Of course Captain," Chekov replied. "But just in case we don't have enough time I'll keep my finger near the little red button."

Captain Mitchell smiled, and then pivoted his seat to face Science officer, Lt. Terry Farrell. She, just as Chekov, was a very attractive woman, and just as accomplished as her peers in her field. She had transferred over from the Lexington's crew during the Lexington's refit.

"Now," Captain Mitchell said to Lt. Farrell, "just how did that ship suddenly appear out of nowhere?" And then he added, "And please don't say you have insufficient data."

"No sir," Lt. Ferrell replied, "I won't say that. In fact, the bending of light is theoretically feasible. But to create one at this level, that can also mask system outputs on a vessel that large, is quite beyond where we are, though it can be done."

Gary nodded. Then he turned to his chief engineer who was an African-American male who wore special glasses that enhanced his vision; his name was Geordi LaForge. LaForge, although not completely blind, without his glasses, could still only see a pin-prick of light in either eye. The glasses enhanced those pricks of light with C.G.I. technology and rendered a visual spectrum. Not only did LaForge command engineering, he was also Gary Mitchell's first officer.

"What do you think Commander LaForge?" Gary asked. "This sounds like something up your aisle."

"Based on what Lt. Ferrell has said," Commander LaForge replied, "I would suggest that the Romulans use a lot of energy to even operate this device. Something to think about down the line should we find ourselves doing more than just talking with them."

Gary Mitchell pivoted his chair back to the main screen and stared at the Romulan vessel. The ship was obviously made to resemble some sort of flying eagle, with its swept back nacelles that gave the impression of wings. Although Mitchell wasn't with the Enterprise when that ship had encountered Romulans, he did get a full report from his best friend James T. Kirk.

Lt. Uval Narrin sat at the com station. His native land was Chad, on the African continent, but his family had moved to Iceland when he was a child. His rich African heritage gave him a stoic nature. And the fact he was nearly seven feet tall also made him a very valuable asset on the Reliant's basketball team. They had recently won the United Space Agency Tournament, out- scoring the Enterprise team; 107-93.

As Lt. Narrin scanned the space frequencies he was awarded with his diligence.

"Captain, we are receiving a hail from the Romulans," Lt. Narrin said, without taking his eyes of his monitors.

"It's about time;" Gary said. "On screen."

The image of Neptune, which was just ahead of the Reliant, was replaced by the cold stare of a Romulan commander. Gary had viewed the Enterprise's first encounter, and could tell immediately that this wasn't the same Romulan that Kirk had first encountered.

And then the Romulan spoke.

"This is the Romulan Vessel Vultur. We are on a peaceful mission to the world you have designated Neptune. I am sub-Praefectus'alae Grenyor," the Romulan said.

Captain Gary Mitchell stared back at the Romulan. Gary, with his strange ability, could tell that the Romulan was containing more information than he was revealing.

"I am Captain Gary Mitchell of the Starship USS Reliant," Gary replied. "We have been sent to Neptune to investigate anomalous signals one of our probes detected."

"Our sister ship, the Prey'ftor, is conducting scientific studies in orbit of Neptune. I have been instructed to escort you to her position so as you might assist in this matter," Grenyor replied.

"Very well," Gary said. "We would appreciate this chance to assist you in anyway."

The screen went dark, and returned to the image of the Romulan vessel as it reversed course toward Neptune. The Reliant followed.

Commander LaForge walked down to Captain Mitchell's command chair.

"I'm wondering," Leforge said, "What he would have said if you had ordered them to leave Neptune, given that this is our world right?"

"I had thought about it," Mitchell replied. "But if they are up to something, which I'm sure they are, well then perhaps a little detente is in order."

Mitchell stood up from his command seat and walked over to the science station on the upper ring of the bridge. First Officer LaForge walked with him.

"Lt. Ferrell," Mitchell said to the science officer. "What exactly are these anomalous signals we are talking about?"

"The A-7 Probe, which incidentally was launched by China in 2018, is orbiting Despina, one of the inner moons orbiting the Neptune. Three days ago it detected waves of energy it could not identify." The monitor at her post showed an image of the planet and zeroed in on what would be the 'southern' region of the planet. The image showed what seem to be ambient energy patterns coming from the planet. "We believe," Ferrell added, "that those waves of energy are being pushed out from Neptune by some unnatural means."

"The Romulans?" LaForge asked. "Why would they be doing this, and without letting us know about it? I think you need to be a little more demanding of them sir." LaForge said to Mitchell.

"I know," Gary agreed. "But we're not up here to start an intergalactic war. However," Gary said, "just keep the ship on alert status. You never know what may happen."

"Of course," Commander LaForge replied.

The Reliant continued on her way towards Neptune, and in the wake of the Vultur.

 **Obaron IV in system Wolf-359**

The alien reached out and places his fingers on the side of S.P.O.C.K.'s android head.

And then, without warning, Spock fell to the ground and the alien stood motionless. Kirk bent down to try and help Spock up, but was stopped by the hand of the alien who lifted Kirk back up to a standing position. McCoy drew out his hand held phaser.

"Stop!" McCoy demanded, afraid the alien was about to do to Kirk what it had done to Spock.

"It is not necessary for you to act in such a manner, Doctor McCoy," the alien said as it released Kirk.

Kirk looked up at the alien who was roughly three inches taller than he was.

"What have you done to my crew member?" Kirk asked of the alien.

"Captain," the alien said, "I am Spock."

"You're Spock?" Kirk asked the alien. "Excuse me, but I find that to be in very bad taste."

If an observer had happened upon this strange first contact between beings from different worlds they might have laughed; and why not? With the exotic sounds of forest life around them, the humans, and the lone Vulcan, were indeed meeting for the first time. And it was the classic case of mistaken identity.

"No Captain Kirk," the alien said. "You do not understand. I am a Vulcan. We have the ability to touch the minds of others. Unfortunately my mind was unprepared for the unique nature of Spock's matrix. I knew he was an artificial being. However, I was unaware of his being. Now, it would appear, our minds have fused."

McCoy shook his head. "Just great," McCoy said in his usual sardonic tone, "we come all this way, come down to this nice alien world, and then meet an alien. Then our Android first officer just simply takes over his mind. CNN is going to love this."

"Doctor," the Vulcan said, "I initiated the contact with Spock. It was I who…"

"Wait a second," Kirk said, "you just said you are Spock. By the way, just to set the record straight, my name is Captain James T. Kirk. We are on a peaceful…"

Spock held up his hand right hand, and in a strange gesture, he separated his fingers and made what appeared to be a V shape with his fingers.

"I am now Spock, of Vulcan," the Vulcan said. "However bizarre it may appear, I am a joined being called Spock. I find the situation," and then the Vulcan arched his right eyebrow, "fascinating."

"Oh God," McCoy said, "He even talks like Daystrom."

"Is there someone you wish for us to contact?" Kirk asked. "Doctor McCoy here might be able to help in some manner."

"While I have the greatest respect for the Doctor, I am not quite sure how he can help in this matter, Captain. Perhaps another Vulcan could find the means to separate our minds. Yet, I must say, that the fusion of our minds even goes to the basic nature of who we are: The Katra, our living spirit."

"Where can we find another Vulcan?" Kirk asked.

"Jim, perhaps we can find a Vulcan at the City in Space in the Proxmia system?" McCoy suggested.

"A very logical assumption, Doctor McCoy," Spock said to McCoy, "Unfortunately there are no Vulcans there at this time. I would suggest a visit to my home-world, if you could work it into your mission protocol," Spock said to Kirk.

"If we can work it into our protocols?" Kirk repeated with a slight smile. "It's the least we can do. Would you like to refer to you with another name? You must have another name other than Spock."

"I'm crossing my fingers," McCoy added.

"I regret to inform you Doctor McCoy that my Vulcan name cannot be pronounced by any Earth language or dialect, thus Spock will have to do for now," Spock said in a matter of fact tone.

Kirk flipped opened his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise; scan around the nearby foliage for the survey team and beam them up after you beam the doctor, Spock's android construct, which you will find deactivated about three feet from where I stand, myself, and," Kirk paused, "our visitor up first."

 _"Aye Captain,"_ Scotty's voice said, _"but first I must have the designated code for beam up."_

"The beam-up code is queen to king's level one," Kirk said.

"A very simple move captain," Spock said. "Perhaps you should consider using a three dimensional chess grid for coding."

"There is no such game called three dimensional chess," Kirk said to Spock.

"On Vulcan there is," Spock replied.

 _"What was that?"_ Scotty asked.

"Never mind Mr. Scott," Kirk said. "Just go ahead and beam us up."

 _"Aye sir,"_ was Scotty's reply.

And then Kirk, McCoy, the Spock Construct, and the Vulcan, shimmered away.

 **EARTH; MOSCOW** **  
** **Putin International Airport.**  
A nice Sunny day.

Police Inspector Andreev Belikov waited inside the large terminal, reading the latest issue of Popular Mechanics, none of it he really understood. He had been waiting at the airport for nearly two hours, after battling the local traffic, and finding a place to park his car. But it was worth the wait.

Inspector Belikov had been investigating the strange death of two men. Their bodies had been found in a cheap motel on the outskirts of Moscow, drenched in blood, their throats slashed. No suspect had been found, as of yet, but Belikov had his suspicions. One of the victims, Ivan Solovyovs, had last been seen alive at the extravagant party thrown that same night at the Chekov estate. His own quiet interviews led him to his belief that both men, after a night of sexual romping with his secret suspect, were then killed by the suspect; she being Nadya Chekov; Russia's greatest heroine. But to suggest such a thing about someone from a powerful family could cost Belikov his career, and even his life.

There was one family member, however, that Inspector Belikov trusted. He was the eldest son of Mikiel Chekov, and the older brother of Nadya Chekov. His name was Pavel Chekov. Belikov had once assisted Pavel Chekov after thieves had broken into his home. Chekov had once told him, after the thieves were captured and the items stolen had been returned, that he owed the Inspector a favor. It was now time to collect on that debt. Belikov could only hope that Pavel Chekov would assist, if he could. Assist in proving that his younger sister, the world famous Nadya Chekov, was a cold blooded killer.

-  
 **Legrange Georgia; United States**.

Gretchen Bennett stood upon a hill and looked down on the mansion that had been part of her family since the end of the American Civil War. It had been passed down through several generations.

Gretchen Bennett was a large African-American woman, weighing nearly two-hundred and fifty pounds. But for every one of those pounds; was a happy woman, who was very proud of her adopted Caucasian son; Leonard McCoy. McCoy's parents were killed in a car accident, and Gretchen, who had been friends with McCoy's mother, offered to adopt the young child and raise him; and so she did. She loved to come up the hill, look down at the house, and relive the old times when Leonard was a child, and life was so innocent.

From a distance, at another large old style plantation mansion, a man stared at Gretchen through binoculars. His name was Lloyd Denue. He knew that in the coming years or so, his past, and Gretchen's past, would collide and; he would kill her and anyone who stood in his way.

Continued…


	39. Assimilation complete

**STAR TREK: PHASE TWO**

 **Assimilation Complete**

 **The USS Enterprise zooming through space…**

The Enterprise, after Captain Kirk explained the unique situation with S.P.O.C.K. and the Vulcan, was granted permission from Starfleet to take the Vulcan back to his home-world. Colonel Pike agreed with Kirk that this was a good opportunity to interact with what appeared to be a peaceful alien race.

Upon storing the Vulcan's small craft, the Enterprise was soon on its way. The journey to Vulcan would take three weeks at maximum, and would allow the Enterprise to map its trip there, and back. That kind of new information was more than worth the effort to go to such a far off world.

The coordinates were provided by the Vulcan alien, whose mind was still fused with that of the S.P.O.C.K. android. That upon itself was hard for Kirk, McCoy, and now Scotty, to say the very least the rest of the crew of the Enterprise, to fathom. How could an artificially created android's mind, or conciseness, merge with a living being? Kirk, deep inside, knew it was possible with Spock. Both he, and Guinan, knew that there was something different about the android's creation. But this; this was even hard for them to believe.

But what about having an alien aboard? Kirk knew that his crew would experience things that would not only introduce them to other civilization, but also, hopefully, a new level of understanding and acceptance of those who were different. After McCoy assured Kirk that there was no possible contamination from the alien, and that the alien was safe as well, Kirk allowed it to happen. Now, all there was to do was enjoy the voyage and let the science department go crazy over all the new data the Enterprise was collecting.

James T. Kirk walked into the engineering section of the Enterprise. It had been two days since they had departed Obaron IV, on their way to Vulcan. He found Scotty over by the massive warp engine, which was still experimental, but was working just fine thus far.

"Cap'n," Scotty said as he was observing one of this techs working at the main controls of the engine.

"How is it holding up?" Kirk said motioning to the engine. "We didn't expect to get this far out so fast."

Scotty nodded, "Oh, they're doing just fine. We Scots know how to make things that last."

Sulu, who Kirk didn't know was even in engineering, stuck his head out from one of the Jefferies tubes. "Mr. Scott, if you make them so well," Sulu said, "then why is it only a Japanese man can fit inside of these damn things to do your diagnostics."

"What's he doing?" Kirk asked.

"Well," Scotty said, "we're just checking the innards to make sure they're taking the stress."

"What about the J-23 circuit?" Kirk asked.

"Oh, ye know about that one, do you?" Scott asked. He looked to Sulu. "Well?"

The J-23 circuit was one of the main cross lines that helped regulate the anti-matter flow pockets.

"It's nominal," Sulu replied as he climbed out of the Jefferies tube.

Kirk put his hand on Scott's shoulder.

"I want to thank you again for flying our visitor's ship up to the Enterprise," Kirk said. "I was afraid he might try to make a run for it if we let him do it himself."

"Captain, I know it may sound crude, but so what? What if he had just gone on his way and we had lost Spock? It's not as if Spock is alive and is a real crew member."

Kirk was kind of upset to see outright bigotry on his ship. Sure, Spock and other androids were not citizens. But the military had gone so far as to allow them to have rank over civilians, Spock being the first to have that distinction. So, in Kirk's mind, they were living beings, artificial, all they needed was an advocate. Kirk was hoping Spock would have been just that. But now, with the merging of Spock with the Vulcan, that seemed a minute thought.*

"Perhaps," Kirk replied, "but Starfleet would not have made him second in command if they didn't think the Spock unit could have carried out his duties. Dr. Daystrom, I think, has created a miracle."

Sulu smiled. "As you wish sir," Sulu said. "But I guess we may never get to know now."

Kirk let Scotty and Sulu get back to their work and headed towards the Vulcan's guest quarters. He was to meet with the Vulcan at 1400 to discuss the situation, and, at Starfleet's request, see what kind of information about galactic concerns he could learn.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Galaxy; the Planet D'nota**

Panic gripped the entire world of D'nota. Billions of beings, who resembled humans, but who had various hues of purple skin, hurried about in sheer chaos. Children were trampled on, the elderly shoved out of the way by a panicked populace that had no escape from what was happening to their world.

When the Borg came to assimilate a world, they came without warning. A thousand or so Borg flew their craft down to the defenseless world. Each Borg drone was meant for a particular citizen of the D'nota world. These citizens were deemed to have valuable knowledge and skills the Borg would acquire; that is what the Borg did. Only a thousand or so were considered valuable enough to absorb; the others would all die.

The list of those worthy for assimilation had been gathered by reconnaissance probes that had been sent nearly three months prior and then gathered data from the D'nota media outlays. Once the data on those to become part of the Collective had been finalized, the Borg would go, immediately, to assimilate not only their new drones, but to quite literally destroy the world for its valuable minerals, and also to collect its water resources. For this process the Borg had built the large Planet Killers** for this task. The Planet Killers would literally slice up the world and then devour the planet. The innards of the Planet Killer would absorb the valuable assets of the planet. But first, the Assimilation of the drones happened.

A small D'nota child could only watch as a Borg drone smashed into the small abode, grabbed the child's father. A beam lashed out of the Borg's left eye and sliced, in essence scalped, the top portion of the adult D'nota's head off. But before the D'nota could die, the Borg placed a device, an Assimilator, at the top of the brain of its victim, and then connected the hardware that came with the device. Each assimilator was specifically made for each drone. The Borg then switched a button on its macabre armored plated body, and the two, the Borg drone and its new Assimilate, were teleported away.

It was a scene that was repeated all over the world as, one by the one, the Borg captured the new drones. Then, once it was certain that at least eighty percent were obtained, the rest of the Borg drones evacuated the world. And then the two Planet Killers, each 5 miles long in length, began to slice up the world. The population of D'nota was nearly eight Billion. But in a span of two hours, from the moment the Borg invaded and found their victims, and to when the world was sliced up, usually into eight to twelve large chunks, the population of that species was generally reduced to a thousand or so at best.

And, once the entire endeavor was done, the Borg command ship, which was the size of a large city and in the shape of a cube, with the Planet Killers in tow, headed back out to space.

D'nota was a world no more.

* * *

 **MOSCOW** **  
** ** _Slight and constant rain; late afternoon._**

Pavel Chekov sat in Inspector Belikov's office in downtown Moscow. Chekov listened patiently as Belikov told him the strangest tale. And then the tale was over.

"So Inspector," Pavel Chekov said, "let me get this straight. You believe my sister was contaminated by some alien parasite on Mars. And that this was kept secret from the United Space Agency by Captain Mitchell, and she was allowed to come back to Earth as if nothing happened. And, not only is she back, but this parasite now controls her mind, from time to time, and forces her to kill because, well, that's just what they do."

Belikov nodded. "Oh, I'm sure I am off on some of the details. But yes, Pavel, that is the truth. My contact in the United Space Agency told me the rumors of some incident on Mars when that first team went up there. Your sister was on the second team that was sent up there."

"Even if I believed you, how do I prove it?" Pavel said. "You told me yourself that the motel manager wouldn't identify the woman who was with Ivan and his male lover."

"The manager wouldn't identify the person because they know it's your sister and they don't want to get involved; afraid of your father and mother's reach," Belikov came back with.

Pavel thought long and hard about what had been said. He stood and headed for the exit.

"If you don't help me," Inspector Belikov said, "I'll be forced to go more public. I am not a fool, and I know I am risking my career following this up. But;" Belikov said, "This is my job."

Pavel put his heavy rain jacket on and turned to face Belikov.

"Alright," Chekov said, "I will look into this. Your theory is not without merit; just don't do anything until I contact you."

With that said, Chekov opened the door to Belikov's door at Police Headquarters and left.

Continues...

 _*Though, long time readers know that the DATA unit has already been mentioned way back. We will see DATA down the line._

 _**Which look just like the Doomsday Machine_


	40. Notes about the Romulans

**Brief notes about STAR TREK PHASE TWO**

I have had a few emails asking about the relationship between the Humans on Earth and the Romulans.

In this "version" of Star Trek, the Vulcans visited Earth back in the Roman times. Believing an asteroid might hit the planet; the Vulcans took 10,000 Romans with them back to Vulcan; to save the Earth culture. Those Romans would later revolt on the planet Vulcan, and flee into space and found the Romulan Empire.

If you are new to this story, this aspect of the Romulans has been hinted at from the first time the Enterprise encountered the Romulans in an earlier chapter. Why have I done this change to the Romulans? Just to be different. This story begins only 50-80 years in the future from where we are now (2018) and as you can tell with Gary Mitchell, Nadya Chekov and even Spock; I have altered some elements of "trek" lore to make a little different than the Trek we all know and love. Even Dr. McCoy will see a little change, as you will read soon.

Robert…


	41. The Gloves Come Off

**General Hospital 2018; #270**

 **The Metro-Court Hotel**

No matter what people thought about Carly Corinthos, and there was a wide variety of opinions, there was one thing that people around her all agreed upon; she had good instincts…and why not? She had those Spencer genes inside of her.

Carly was standing in suite 4016; it was the room where Sonny had been gunned down by his sister; Briseis. That was the official story, but Carly (and others) didn't believe that was how it went down.

Standing beside, on her left, was Jason Quartermaine. Standing to her right uncle; Luke Spencer.

The three of them watched as Damien Spinelli was using a device. It was an experimental scanner he had pilfered from the WSB tech lab earlier in the day.

The nerdy WSB agent was crawling slowly upon on the ground, and as he did, he swept the device along the carpet just as slowly. What the device was doing was lost upon Luke, Carly or Jason had a clue…for now.

"So;" Luke said to Jason and Carly as Damien continued, "You both really believe that Mikkos had something to do with Sonny's death."

Carly nodded her head.

"And this," Luke continued, "is despite the police coming into this room and finding Sonny dead, along with his sister, in what looked like an episode of the Jerry Springer show gone wrong."

Carly looked at her uncle and gave him a defensive look.

"Sonny only found out about her that day," Carly told Luke. "He didn't even know his sister even existed, so no; I don't think they had enough time to even have a sibling rivalry let alone for her to kill him and turning the gun on herself."

Luke shifted his glance over at Jason.

"And you," Luke said to the stone-cold Jason, "you actually believe Mikkos was here and pulled the trigger himself?"

Jason only nodded his head once.

"Look," Luke said to them both, "I am no fan of the guy, and if I had the power inside me to make his head spontaneously explode; I would. But…"

Jason suddenly cut Luke off and looked right him.

"Luke," Jason said with anger in his voice, "I was in the man's home; he taunted me with a tone in his voice that proved to me he killed Sonny."

"Why is that monster even allowed to be prancing around like an untouchable swan?" Carly suddenly cut in with.

"I'm going to kill him," Jason continued to say, his eyes still locked on Luke.

Luke took a deep breath and smiled at the two of them; his moment of playing devil's advocate was over.

"Of course you both know that I believe you," Luke told them. "But the guy has diplomatic immunity; but from what Robert told me, it can be revoked if it is ever proven that he has crossed the line."

Jason stepped closer to Luke; coming face to face with the man.

"I don't care about his diplomatic immunity; Mikkos threatened my wife and my son," Jason said through gritted teeth. "The second we get any whiff of his being involved with whatever happened in this room; I am going to put a gun to his head and I'm going to kill the mother f****r. And if Robert and the WSB have any problem with that…they know where to find me. I made that perfectly clear to them."

Jason pointed at his own leg; it was where Section-7 had surgically implanted a GPS tracker years ago.

Luke reached out and put a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"No," Luke told him. "If anyone is going to cross the line and take that evil bastard out; I will. I should have taken care of this a long time ago on Cassadine Island."

"I might pull that trigger," Carly said upon seeing the two men square off over killing the person they all believed was behind Sonny's demise. She looked over at Damien as he deactivated the device.

"So?" Carly said to Damien as he stood up. "What if anything did that device tell you?"

Damien looked at the readings displayed on the device's small screen.

"Mind you," Damien said to her, as well as to Luke and Jason, "any readings this experimental device takes would not be immiscible in any court in the world."

"Okay, we get that," Carly told him.

Damien nodded his head and then continued.

"With that being the case," Damien said, with trepidation in his words, "I can state, with a 76% level of confidence that Mikkos Cassadine has been inside this hotel suite. This device can scan for flakes of skin that all of us, every man, woman and child, shed just by simply moving our arms. Mikkos' DNA has been detected in this room."

Carly's eyes opened up wide.

"Hah!" Carly blurted out.

"How can that be?" Luke asked Damien. "We all know that there is no video surveillance of Mikkos even being inside the Metro-court hotel. How can you explain that and what that little toy of yours is telling you?"

"That is true, Mr. Spencer, there is no video surveillance of Mikkos being here. However," Damien Spinelli said with a pause, "that was also the night the entire city block was darkened by what appeared to have been a localized Electro Magnetic Pulse. One of the results of that pulse was the effect of wiping out all the data stored on the Metro-courts computer system."

Luke nodded his head.

"You're implying that the pulse was detonated to…" Luke began, but Jason completed his train of thought "…cover up the fact that Mikkos was right here all along," Jason said pointing at the place on the floor where the bodies and Sonny and Briseis were discovered.

 **WSB Headquarters beneath an abandoned industrial complex in New Jersey; inside the dining room of a top-secret suite located there…two men sat across from each other at a dining table that had several newspapers scattered about…**

Sonny Corinthos, alive and well, was sipping from a mug of coffee. Sitting with him was WSB reserve agent Sean Donely. Both men were reading different sections of a newspaper.

Sonny set down the paper and looked at Sean.

"The WSB can't keep me here forever," Sonny said to Sean; just as he had done on several mornings just like this one.

Sean looked over the top of the section of newspaper he was reading and simply smiled.

Continued…

 **This issue featured;**

 **Laura Wright as Carly Corinthos**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Bradford Anderson as Damien Spinelli**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**

 **and Tony Geary as Luke Spencer**


End file.
